Transformers Animated Til All Are One
by Optimus524
Summary: This is my version of season 4 of TFA it starts just after the stunti-con job: Optimus Prime must fight a new darkness both old and new with new and old allies.
1. The Rise of Galvatron part 1

**This is my version of what TFA season 4 would be. Most of it will be my own ideas and some will be from the AllSpark Almanac Volume 2.**

* * *

><p><em>In the Autobot High Council<em>

Optimus and his crew along with Sari were in the middle of the council room ready to be rewarded for capturing Megatron and his lieutenants as well of bring the Allspark back to Cybertron.

"The High Council has agreed to reward you by reassign you in to the Elite Guard Optimus Prime for capturing Megatron, bring the Allspark back to Cybertron and to fail the escape attempt for releasing Megatron." Alpha Trion said.

"With all due respect Alpha Trion I couldn't have done it all that by myself." Optimus said.

"That much we know Optimus Prime so that why Bumblebee will become a Elite Guard intelligence agent for his bravery for going behind enemy territory to find do recon on Megatron." Botanica head of organic intelligence said.

"You think it's a bad time to tell them at I was volunteered to do that?" Bumblebee whispered to Bulkhead.

"I still say that he should stay where he is." Sentinel grumbled. This made everyone to look straight at him. Sentinel was wearing a imperial looking cape, two claps in the shape of the Autobot insignia attaching the cape to his shoulder pads and on his head, the blue Autobot was wearing an extravagant version of Ultra Magnus' helmet but with piping similar to Sentinel's own antenna pipes and now holding the Magnus Hammer in his hand. "Well he did drop a building on my head."

"Acutely that was me." Bulkhead spoke up. "Bumblebee took the rap for me."

"Well Sentinel the only thing I can say to that you should take a data out of Bumblebee's data pad." Alpha Trion said.

"What…What do you mean?" Sentinel asked.

"Bumblebee took the blame for something he didn't do that's what true friends do." Alpha Trion said.

"Anyway let's get to Bulkhead you will all so be in the Elite Guard to but will work at the Space Bridge Nexus." Cliffjumper said.

"I'm grateful but I afraid I can't do that." Bulkhead said.

"Why ever not I thought it was your dream to work there?" Botanica said.

"It is but I have heard that the energon farms that I lived at on Moon Base One are being attacked. I want to head there and knock the Decepticon all the way back to Kaon." Bulkhead said putting his claw in a fist.

"Well I like to see an Autobot with a fighting spirit." A green and grey mech with a cannon on his shoulder said.

"Even still he is being disrespectable to the High Council Hardhead." Sentinel glared.

"As the head of military on Cybertron I would like him to join the Wreckers." Hardhead said.

"The Wreackers?" Bulkhead asked.

"I've heard of them The Wreckers were a special task force generally composed of the best and the toughest die-hard fighters around." Optimus explained.

"Were?" Bulkhead said.

"Well during the Great War the Wreckers were a major problem for the Decepticons operating behind their lines as a commando unit. They are noted for interrupting supply lines destroying the mainframe on Bk'n and demolishing the shipyards of Salvvatan VI. They operated from Zeta Supreme which was bonded to Impactor Major apparently the leader of the team. Megatron created the Decepticon Heavy Brigade specifically to hunt down the Wreckers. When they finally met in battle the only survivor was Decepticon named Blackout." Optimus said.

"Well thank you for the boring history lesson Optimus." Sentinel said yawning.

"Sentinel Magnus I would advise you to show some respect for the brave bots that went offline in the line of duty. Anyway I'm starting to make a new team of Wreckers under the command of Springer will you join their ranks?" Hardhead said.

"I will." Bulkhead answered without question.

"Now for you Ratchet." Cliffjumper said. "Normally the High Council would make a member of the Elite Guard but-."

"I'm too old." Ratchet finished grumpily.

"We couldn't put it that way but the High Council has giving you appropriate home for you when you retire." Perceptor said.

"As for Sari both me and Perceptor will do everything we can to find out how her protoform got to Earth and make her an honorary Autobot." Botanica said.

"Also the High Council has agreed to send a repair crew to help repair the damage that the Decepticons did to the city of Detroit." Alpha Trion said.

"In addiction Prowl will have a bust in the Cyber-Ninja Dojo right next to Yoketron." A voice said.

The looked around to find a blue, grey and dull yellow Autobot as large as Ultra Magnus stood. Sizable drills emerged from his broad shoulders and three angled dull yellow horns rose from the top and both sides of his head.

"Well if it isn't Dai Atlas the war hero. What brings you here?" Sentinel said.

"I just wanted to see the new hero of Cybertron myself it is an honour." Dai Atlas said shaking Optimus hand.

"The honour is all mine." Optimus said.

"Well if there is nothing more discuss then meeting adjured." Alpha Trion said. But before he got up he looked at Optimus. "Oh before you leave Optimus Prime I could like a private talk with you."

"You guys go I'll catch up in a cycle." Optimus said.

"You got it boss-bot." Bumblebee said. After everybody left and Alpha Trion walked up to him.

"So Optimus what are you planning on doing?" He asked.

"Well once Megatron's trial is over I was planning on going back to Earth." Optimus said.

"Not many bots would except that from the newest hero of Cybertron. May I ask why you would do this?" Alpha Trion asked.

"There are still Decepticons on Earth and when they realise that we have gone they can do even more damage to the city." Optimus said.

"Spoken like a true Autobot your father would be proud." Alpha Trion said.

"I just wished I meet him." Optimus said sadly.

"Primal was probably one of the most honourable Autobot that I ever meet." Alpha Trion said putting his hand on Optimus shoulder. "All that I ask is that you attend Megatron's trial as a witness."

"You have to ask that nothing in the name of Cybertron would stop me for attending that trial." Optimus said. "But I have a feeling that the worse is yet to come."

Meanwhile outside the Metroplex Optimus's crew and Sari were waiting outside of Optimus. Then they saw Optimus driving towards them he stopped and transformed.

"So what did Alpha Trion want?" Ratchet asked.

"Oh he just wanted to know what I was going to do next." Optimus told them.

"Well, well, well if ain't little Captain Optimism himself the hero of Cybertron." An old grouchy voice behind him said. He looked around to see light and dark blue coloured mech with a cy-gar in his mouth.

"Sir!" Optimus said saluting.

"You're a Prime now and I'm a civilian the only bot you call sir is that jackhammer Sentinel." The mech said.

"Well if it isn't old Kup." Ratchet said walking up to him.

"Been a long time Ratchet." Kup said shaking Ratchet's hand.

"Wait a cycle will somebot tell me what's going on." Bumblebee said.

"Well both Kup and me were in the same Autobot boot camp." Ratchet explained.

"And Kup was my instructor at Autobot boot camp." Optimus explained.

"Anyway Ratchet how about we talk about old times at Maccadam's old oil house?" Kup asked.

"See you there in two Mega-cycles." Ratchet said.

"Deal!" Kup said and walked away.

"So what do we do now Boss-bot?" Bulkhead asked.

"Megatron's trial want be until next solar-cycle so do your own thing but don't get in any trouble with the police." Optimus said. "So transform and roll out."

They transformed and went to different directions.

* * *

><p><em>A<em>_t Trypticon Prison_

Megatron sat in his cell staring at the dark city that was once Kaon. Ever since he had been brought in it was all the Decepticon tyrant did. Think how this Optimus Prime a maintenance bot would have been bested him multiple times.

"Welcome home Megatron." The guard said.

"Better in enjoy it while you can cause your trial begins next solar cycle." Another guard said.

"If you think may capture will stop my Decepticons then you are mistaken." Megatron said. Then Sentinel walked in he looked at the guards and said.

"I want to talk to the prisoner alone." Sentinal ordered.

"Sir yes sir." The guards said saluting then walked away.

"So you're the new Magnus have to say I'm disappointed." Megatron said.

"The feeling is mutual. Hard to believe that a loser like Optimus was able to beat you so he says." Sentinel sneered.

"If Optimus Prime is the loser you say he is then how come the Autobots look up to him and not you?" Megatron asked.

"Then I will show them what I can do starting with you trial." Sentinel said moving closer to the bars.

"Like when you almost started a huge prison break. I saw everything from here and the operation was ruined by Optimus Prime and those two cop-bots."

"I would watch what you say to if I were you." Sentinel said angrily.

"Spare me your mockery of justice we both know what the end result will be." Megatron said in a tired voice. Sentinel snapped. He lunged closer to the energy barrier of Megatron's cell.

"You've just signed your death warrant, Megatron!" he snarled. Sentinel Prime abruptly turned his back to Megatron and marched to the exit.

"Soon my master will come and everyone will see the fool you really are." Megatron chucked to himself.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with Bulkhead<em>

After Bulkhead got his Elite Guard stripes was driving towards the docks. He knew that he could go out and have some fun but he wanted to meet his new team. They were stationed just outside of Iacon at the docks.

When drove up to the building the first thing he saw a green mech with broad chest plating and jump jet modifications on his shoulders quipped.

"You must be Bulkhead." The mech said. Bulkhead then transformed and Walked over to the mech.

"Yes that's right and you are?" He said.

"Oh I'm the leader of the Wreckers names Springer." Springer said.

"Yo Springer whose the guy your talking to?" A voice said. Bulkhead looked to see a white and blue mech with double spiral drills emerging from his back walking toward them.

"Twin Twist this is Bulkhead you know the guy that Hardhead wanted to join us." Springer said.

"Oh yeah aren't you the one that went toe to toe with Lugnut and beat him?" Twin Twist asked.

"I wouldn't believe everything they say bro." A voice said. Bulkhead looked to see a white and blue mech and with a blue optic visor walking towards them.

"This is Topspin Twin Twist's brother." Springer signed.

"So why did Hardhead wanted you to join the Wreckers?" Topspin asked.

"Well I don't know why all he said that he liked my fighting spirit." Bulkhead explained.

"And that should be good enough for you lad." An Earth Scottish accent said. Bulkhead then saw a mech with the same body type as Hardhead but was green and brown.

"Bulkhead meet Roadbuster my second in command." Springer said.

"Nice to meet you." Bulkhead said.

"Hey don't forget about me." A voice said. Bulkhead then saw a red and black mech that was just a bulky as he was coming towards him.

"Sorry meet Leadfoot are weapons expert." Springer said.

"So kid are ready to tech those Deceptercreeps a lesson?" Leadfoot asked.

"Try and stop me." Bulkhead said slamming his claws together.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with Bumblebee<em>

After Bumblebee got his Elite Guard stripes was driving away with Sari showing her the sites.

"Whoa Cybertron sure is big." Sari said looking at the giant buildings.

"You haven't seen nothing yet." Bumblebee said.

Bumblebee was so busy talking he didn't notice a very familiar orange truck that went right in front of them. Bumblebee quickly transformed grabbed Sari and subsalted over it.

"That was to close." Sari said breathing a sigh of relief. Bumblebee then put her to the ground.

"You're telling be." The truck said then it transformed. They then saw each other.

"You!" They both said at the same time.

"Well if it ain't the bumbler Bumblebee." The mech said.

"Listen Ironhide I'm sorry about that I was just showing my friend here the sites." Bumblebee said.

"Uh hey cute girl down here who what's to know what's going on." Sari said.

"Sorry Sari this is Ironhide both me and him went to bootcamp together." Bumblebee explained.

"Not the happiest stellar-cycle of my life." Ironhide said to himself. "Any what do you meaning showing her the sites did she forgot what Cybertron looked like?"

"Well you could say she's not from around here." Bumblebee said scratching his head.

"Then why is she from?" Ironhide asked.

"Earth!" Sari said.

"That organic planet." Ironhide said in shock.

"That organic planet happens to be my home." Sari said angrily.

"It's a long story." Bumblebee explained.

"Hard to believe that you of all bots actuality catch Megatron and his top lieutenants." Ironhide said.

"Listen Ironhide I'm sorry what I did to Wasp but I was sure he was a spy." Bumblebee apologised.

"I'm not the one you should be saying sorry to." Ironhide said folding his arms.

"I know I tried but Wasp or should I say Waspinator but he wouldn't forgive me." Bumblebee said.

"You've meet Wasp?" Ironhide said in surprise.

"It's a long story." Bumblebee said.

"I take it that everything is a long story when it comes to Earth?" Ironhide smiled.

"Pretty much." Bumblebee said shrugging his shoulders. Ironhide closed his optics for a few seconds then opened them again.

"I suppose if it was me I would have suspected that he was a spy. Listen Bumblebee I know I picked on you at bootcamp but perhaps we can start over so what do you say?" Ironhide asked.

"Well we can give it a try." Bumblebee said lifting his hand.

Ironhide the lifted his own hand and shuck Bumblebee's.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with Optimus<em>

After Optimus got his Elite Guard stripes he went to Ironfist's workshop he wanted his help with something. Optiums entered the workshop and saw Ironfist working on something. Ironfist looked up to see Optimus in the room.

"Nice to see you Optimus." Ironfist said.

"Nice to see you to old friend. I want to talk to you about something." Optimus said.

"You can talk it over a nice can of oil." Ironfist said.

They walked into Ironfist's dining room. Optimus sat down on a chair while Ironfist went to get some oil. He came back with two oil cans he gave one to Optimus and sat down on the chair opposite to him.

"So what do you want?" Ironfist asked.

"We you know the whole Archa Seven incident." Optimus said.

"Optimus your still not blaming yourself for what happened there. What happened there wasn't your fault it was Sentinel's" Ironfist said.

"It was by fault I was the one that left Elita behind." Optimus said angrily.

"Optimus you did what you could and be now you've would have made up for her loss now." Ironfist said.

"Ironfist when I was on Earth I saw her." Optimus explained.

"What?" Ironfist said spitting oil everywhere.

"She's changed and it all my fault." Optimus said hitting his fist on the table.

"Surly she haven't changed that much." Ironfist said.

"Ironfist she's a Decepticon and tech-organic and she hates me." Optimus said.

"Why are you telling me this and not the High Council?" Ironfist asked.

"Because if she did survive that transwarp explosion on Earth I want to help to become normal but if I tell the High Council-." Optimus was saying.

"They could probably dissect her." Ironfist finished.

"That why I needed your help will you help me." Optimus begged.

"Of course I will help you it's the lest you deserve for what you done. I will even come with you to Earth." Ironfist said.

"Thanks you're a real friend." Optimus said.

"Hey I helped you to expose the Stunticons for what they really were. What made you think I wouldn't help you to get Elita back?" Ironfist said.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with Ratchet<em>

Both Ratchet and Kup were at a table in Maccadam's old oil house having a few cans of oil.

"So how's Optimus shaping up?" Kup asked.

"The kid fine a bit ruff around the edges." Ratchet said.

"Ain't they all? But I have to say I was a bit surprised that Optimus was excelled from the Elite Guard." Kup said. "You know pity Elita went offline I could see that Optimus had a crush on her and I'm not the excerpt on love lives."

"You can say that again." Ratchet said.

"What's going on with you and that intel-bot Arcee?" Kup asked. Ratchet then spitting oil everywhere and looked at Kup.

"What do you mean what's going on with me and Arcee?" Ratchet asked.

"Just asking." Kup smiled.

"Well it none of your business what going on between me and Arcee and there nothing going on between us." Ratchet said.

"Sure keep telling yourself that." Kup said.

"Can we change the subject?" Ratchet asked.

"Fine so do you know what Optimus is planning to do now that he's the new hero of Cybertron?" Kup asked.

"We I think he wants to go back to Earth to capture the Decepticons that are left there." Ratchet explained.

"Thinking of others before himself that sounds like him." Kup said as he took another sip of oil. "You know I trained another mech just like him."

"Really?" Ratchet asked.

"I named him Hot Rod cause I through he was all smoke and no fire but then another one cadet dropped a live grenade which rolled right next to me. But then Hot Rod through himself on top of it down on top of it but luckily it turned out it was a dud. That kid was willing to lay down his own spark for an old backfire like me that had spent the last few orbital cycles giving him a hard time." Kup said.

"They don't make bots like those anymore." Ratchet said.

"You know the solar-cycle that Optimus found the Allspark and we thought that you guys went offline protecting it renamed himself Rodimus." Kup said.

"Optimus sure knows how to be a hero." Ratchet said.

"Let's hope that the High Council makes Optimus a Magnus before Sentinel dooms us all." Kup said grimly.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile out in space<em>

In the deep of space not too far from Cybertron a Decepticons ship was waiting. Inside it Cyclonus was standing next to a mech with the same body type as Megatron but his head was looked like the Decepticon symbol and his paint job was a black as a dark hole.

"Cyclonus report what is the situation on Cybertron?" The mech asked in an evil like voice.

"All is a going as planned my lord Strika and her team have captured half of Moon Base One." Cyclonus said.

"Excellent with that fool Sentinel Magnus leading the Autobots our victory is assured." The mech grinned.

"But my lord like I said soon he will lead them I've seen it happen." Cyclonus said.

"Oh yes I know that you are from the future Cyclonus but by then it will be too late." The mech said.

"I just hope you don't forget the deal we made." A voice said. They looked to see Swindle.

"Oh don't worry Swindle I haven't forgotten." The mech said. Then a something that looked like purple lighting came out of his hand and hit Swindle. "I have given you the power you wanted but to unlock it you must work together with your old comrades the Combaticons."

"That wasn't part of are deal." Swindle said groaning in pain.

"The deal was I would give you the power you didn't ask how to unlock it." Mech sneered. "I can't have Decepticon going whatever they want for a quick cred. And thanks for those two new shoulders you gave us."

"You can have them they were driving me crazy." Swindle said.

"Cyclonus tell Obsidian to start phase two." The mech ordered.

"As you wish my lord." Cyclonus said bowing down.

"Very soon I will have my revenge and the Fallen will raise again hahaha." The mech laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Please feel free to give any ideas you have for season 4<strong>


	2. The Rise of Galvatron part 2

_At Fortress Maximus_

Sentinel was inside the control room get the report on the attack on Moon Base One. He walked up to a red mech.

"So what is the situation on Moon Base One Lighspeed?" Sentinel asked.

"Well half of Moon Base One is under Decepticon control." Lightspeed answered.

"Why would the Decepticon attack Moon Base One when there leader is down on Cybertron?" Sentinel asked.

"Maybe they want to try a new tune." A voice said.

Sentinel looked around to find Jazz walking towards them.

"You have a lot of brass to show yourself here after you double-cross me." Sentinel snarled.

"I don't double-cross you SP I mean SM I said I would get the hammer for you and I did." Jazz said.

"Hey right after Optimus used it to defeat Megatron." Sentinel said.

"Uh sir why don't we get back to the matter at hand?" Lightspeed said.

"Fine! Is the Wrecker team ready for lift off?" Sentinel asked.

"Yes sir they just boarding now." Lightspeed said.

"I want double security at Trypticon Prison." Sentinel ordered.

"I'll get Depth Charge on the blower." Jazz said walking out of the room.

"There is another thing sir we are getting low on energon." Lightspeed said.

"What how much do we have left?" Sentinel asked.

"We got enough for a deca-cycle." Lightspeed said.

"Well get your team together and help the Wreckers." Sentinel ordered.

"But sir both me and Nosecone are scientist and Scattershot and Strafe are still getting used to the fly tech they just got." Lightspeed said.

"I don't care I want the energon farms back before we run out of energon." Sentinel said.

With that Lightspeed transformed into a car and drove off. Sentinel the walked to one of the computers and activated it.

"Perceptor this is Sentinel Magnus." Sentinel barked.

"What is it Sentinel Magnus?" Perceptor asked.

"I want you to find a planet that has energon on it and fast we are running out of it." Sentinel ordered.

"I will find on as fast I can but I wouldn't get your hopes up. What's this it's impossible." Perceptor said looking on another computer.

"What is it?" Sentinel ordered.

"I've found a planet that has tons of energon." Perceptor said.

"Well where is it?" Sentinel asked.

"It's on Earth." Perceptor said for the first time in a lonf time he showed emotions.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with Bulkhead<em>

Bulkhead was in his sat in the shuttle looking out of the window as they were flying towards Moon Base One.

"You okay rookie?" Leadfoot asked.

"Yeah it's just I've been a long time away from home." Bulkhead said.

"Don't worry we will kick those Deceptiscums out of your home before you can say Prime." Leadfoot said.

"Any idea who is leading the attack?" Twin twist asked.

"Hey!" Springer answered and pushed a button and a picture of a giant purple femme the size of Lugnut showed up. "This is General Strika Megatron's personally chosen General of Destruction. She is the ideal mix of brains and brawn, as her immense strength and brilliant military tactical mind make her a worthy adversary and a dangerous foe to any Autobots. To add to her power, her multi-wheeled heavily armored battle tank mode is equipped with weaponry that produce an enormous amount of fire power. On top of all this she brought many victories to the Decepticons during the Great War on Cybertron.

"Is that all?" Topspin joked.

"According to the records the lass last know battle was with Team Athenia it didn't end will to them." Roadbuster said.

"This mission is getting more and more exciting by the cycle." Topspin said.

"Well the excitement is starting now because we land." Springer said.

The shuttle then landed on the ground when they got out they saw energon crystals everywhere and long towers sucking the energy from them. Then Bulkhead saw a red and black mech with a bow running towards them he was the same mech he saw at the Stunticon show.

"About time Elite Guard showed up." The mech said.

"Mine telling us who you are?" Twin Twist asked.

"The names Sideswipe." Sideswipe said.

"Did I see you at the Stunticon Show?" Bulkhead asked.

"Hey I was there so what the only thing I'm interested in is to knock those Deceptiscums out so I can enjoy my retirement." Sideswipe said.

"Do you know where those Decepticons are?" Topspin asked.

"Hey and a lot more have landed since the first wave." Sideswipe said. "There based in the largest energon farm on Moon Base One."

"That my home." Bulkhead said.

"Then you're leading the mission." Springer said.

"What? But I'm not a leader." Bulkhead said.

"The way I see it this is your home, there based on your farm so it's your mission. But if thinks get hairy I'm back in charge." Springer said.

"Okay. Now we need to distract the cons while me, Topspin and Twin Twist get inside the farm." Bulkhead said.

"And how are we going to do that?" Twin Twist asked.

"There is a secret passage that goes under ground and comes up at the farm." Bulkhead said.

"Springer I just got a message from Cybertron that they are sending reinforcements to us." Leadfoot said.

"Good so we attack them from two side we give you as much time as you need but hurry." Springer said.

"Alright let do this thing." Bulkhead said.

A few moments later Bulkhead, Topspin and Twin Twist were at the secret passage.

"Good thing you grow up here." Topspin said.

"Okay let go." Bulkhead said lifting the hatch and they jumped right in.

Meanwhile Springer and his group were ready for their ambush. Sideswipe, Roadbuster and Leadfoot were in their the positions behind some energon crystals.

"Alright remember to we need to distract them long enough for Bulkhead and his group to take their base." Springer said.

"Alright let's crush some cons." Roadbuster shouted before he fired at them.

Then others popped out of their hiding places and attacked them in a triangle attack. This catch the Decepticons be surprise.

"Blot Sky-Byte fire at the Autobots Mindwipe us your hypnotic to make those foolish Autobots to stop firing." Strika ordered.

Blot a monster like Decepticon with a cannon on his back fired and Sky-Byte who had the same body type as Lugnut only yellow and blue fired at them as well. While a Mindwipe who was like a cyber-version of count Dracula flow over Springer. Springer then activated his jets and pulled out his swords.

Look into my optics Autobot." His Transylvanian-reminiscent voice was smooth and disarming. "You will all obey my command. You will all do my bidding. You are all now slaves to my will. I Mindwipe am now your master."

Unknown to Mindwipe Springer was in a meditated state so he wouldn't fall to Mindwipe's control. Springer then slashed through one of Mindwipe's wings backing him crash to the ground.

"Guess you didn't know I trained at the Cyber-ninja dojo." Springer said before a blast hit him sending into one of the towers.

"Should watch you back Autobot." Strika said with the cannons on her back smoking. Then four more Decepticon that were just as monstrous as Blot were coming their way. "Are the Terrorcons are here to reinforce us."

The first one was silver and purple and look like a two head dragon. The second one was sliver and blue and looked like a shark but with arms and legs. The third one was dark green and yellow it looked like a wolf but had two heads with two horns on them and tails. The last on was the same colour as the third one but it had purple wings and looked like a pterosaurs.

"Hun-Gurrr, Rippersnapper, Blot, Sinnertwin and Cutthroat form Abominus." Strika ordered.

"You no order Terrorcons Hun-Gurrr orders Terrorcons Terrorcons form Abominus." Hun-Gurrr said.

Blot and Sinnertwin who was the two headed horned wolf transformed into what looked like two legs. Hun-Gurrr who was the two head dragon transformed into a body and joined to the two legs. Then Rippersnapper who was the legged shark and Cutthroat who was the pterosaurs transformed into two arms and claw like fingers came out of their body's to form two hands. Then a monstrous looking head popped out of Hun-Gurrr body.

"Abominus destroy Autobots." Abominus roared.

"Well let hope that Bulkhead's group is ready." Springer said.

Meanwhile Bulkhead and his group were right under the energon farm. They lifted the hatch and saw three Decepticons. The first one they knew as Oil Slick. The second one was a tiny six-legged Decepticon with large round spectacles. The last one was a purple mech that looked like he was part frog.

"Strika reported that some Autobots have started to attack." Oil Slick said.

"Do ve go and help her?" Six-legged Decepticon asked.

"No Doctor Scalpel she's got thing under control she what us to guard the prisoners." Oil Slick said.

"I hate this waiting around." Purple mech said.

"Well Slapper I'm a freed you have to." Oil Slick said.

"I've hear of Oil Slick he's the guy that created Cosmic Rust." Twin Twist said.

"Well good thing we came prepared." Topspin said.

They then jumped out of the hatch and started to charge at them. The Decepticons looked around and saw this.

"How brave now chew on this." Oil Slick said throwing a vile at them. The vile broke and green vapor went around the three Autobots. But when the vapor cleared the Autobots were fine. "Impossible you should have been a rust pile."

"Well since your last attack of Cosmic Rust the High Council thought it would be must for all Autobots that are fighting to be administered with the antidote courtesy of your friend Ratchet." Topspin smiled.

"Slapper attack." Oil Slick ordered.

Slapper transformed into a half frog and half tank thing and opened his mouth. But then Bulkhead fired his wrecking ball into it Slapper tried to get it out but then Bulkhead made him crash into Oil Slick. Scalpel tried to run away but Twin Twist grabbed him.

"You're not going anywhere." Twin Twist said.

"Come on we needed to free the prisoners and help Springer as fast as we can." Bulkhead said.

Meanwhile Springer group were having a run for their money they were outnumbered and over powered.

"I hope Bulkhead comes through." Leadfoot said as he fired.

"He will get here." Springer said.

Then there was a huge bang from behind the Decepticons. They looked to see that Topspin and Twin Twist firing at the cons from behind and Bulkhead throwing unstable energon cubs at them. Then the Decepticons got attacked from above they looked to see a Cybertronian fighter and space shuttle fly down on them.

"Abominus shot them down." Strika ordered.

Abominus was about to shot at them but then a Cybertronian drill tank popped under Abominus's making him to fall to the ground. Then a Cybertronian motorbike and car drove straight at them and fired at them.

"Alright Technobot transform." Space shuttle ordered.

Then they transformed the space shuttle transformed into a red and white mech with a blue visor and two blasters on his shoulders. The fighter transformed into a red and white mech with two blasters in his hands. The drill tank transformed into a orange and white mech with caterpillar tracks for arms. The motorbike transformed into a orange and white mech with wheels on his back.

"Alright Scattershot show them whose boss." Springer shouted.

"The name is Scattershot Prime kid." Scattershot said.

"Strafe, Afterburner, Nosecone, Lightspeed combined into Computron." Scattershot ordered.

Nosecone who was the drill tank and Lightspeed transformed into legs. Scattershot who was the space shuttle transformed into a body and connected to the legs. Strafe who was the fighter and Afterburner who was the motorbike transformed into two arms and fingers came out of their bodies to form hands and connected to the body. Then a head popped out of Scattershot's body.

"Name Computron primly goal destroy all Decepticons." Computron said in a voice that sounded a lot like Perceptor.

"You don't destroy Abominus Abominus destroy you." Abominus said.

"Datum Abominus chances of victory sixty five point six seven four per cent." Computron said. Abominus then rammed into Computron knocking him into one of the towers. "Calculating best course of victory best course of action found." Computron then picked up the towers and throw it Abominus stabbing him in the chest this made him fall apart. "Estimated probability of Terrorcons victory over Computron four point one per cent suggest surrender."

"Looks like we win." Bulkhead said.

"You haven't won anything soon we will rule over Cybertron again." Strika said transforming and driving away with the other Decepticons.

"What do you think?" Springer said asking Computron.

"Probability of Decepticons taking over Cybertron with Sentinel Magnus as leader fifteen point seven nine per cent concision remove Sentinel Magnus and make Optimus Prime as leader of Autobots." Computron said.

"Well let's hope that happens and fast." Springer said.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at Fortress Maximus<em>

Sentinel was trying to figure out why Earth would have energon. Both Perceptor and Botanica where standing next to him.

"How can that mud of a planet have energon?" Sentinel asked.

"Sentinel my I remind you that mud of a planet has had its own battles." Botanica said.

"How would you know?" Sentinel asked.

"I asked Sari about her planet and she said that they've had two wars over control over the planet." Botanica said.

"I didn't really care about the history what I do care about is the how they had energon and we not detected it until now." Sentinel said.

"It's possible from what Optimus Prime's report said that the Allspark created energon deposits when it was reassembled." Perceptor said.

"Well tell the build team to mine energon while there on Earth." Sentinel ordered.

"But it's on their planet so rightfully it is theirs." Botanica said.

"Ha and what would those organics know about energon." Sentinel said. This argument would have carried on but then a message from Moon Base One came in. Sentinel then walked up to the terminal and activated it then a picture of Cliffjumper showed up. "What is it?"

"This is Cliffjumper sir I've got good news. The Wreckers and team Technobots have got the Decepticons on the run and have captured three cons." Cliffjumper said.

"Good do you anything else to report?" Sentinel asked.

"Yes sir we managed to get Blurr back online his in the Cybertron Central Infirmary but he talked about a lead he had for another Decepticon spy. But was stopped my Longarm aka Shockwave so I ordered some troopers to arrest the suspect." Cliffjumper said.

"So who was the Decepticon spy?" Botanica asked.

"Rosanna!" Cliffjumper answered.

"The femmes singer you must be mistaken." Sentinel said.

"We've looked at her and it turns out that her actual personality buried deep within her subroutines. We are making attempt of deleting it in the meantime her pets are being looked after by a musician named Blaster that is all." Cliffjumper said before he turned off.

"Sir there's an Elite Guard shuttle asking permission to land." A trooper said.

"It must be that's shuttle transporting the prisoners tell them they got permission to land." Sentinel said.

"With all due respect Sentinel Magnus the Wreckers don't have an Elite Guard shuttle and all the Elite Guard shuttles are on Cybertron." A voice said. Sentinel looked around to see a blue and yellow mech walking their way.

"Well Depth Charge I'm in command here so but out." Sentinel said. The Elite Guard shuttle then changed direction and head straight towards them. "Get down." Every Autobot in the room hit the ground just as the Elite Guard shuttle hit into Fortress Maximus there was a big bang and the light went off then red emergency light turned on. "Damage report."

"Sir all planetary defences are down we are only on emergency power." A trooper said.

"Sir a Decepticon war ship has come on scanners." Another trooper said.

"Nice work thanks you we may have lost Cybertron." Depth Charge said.

Normal Sentinel would argue with him but he knew he was right.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at Trypticon Prison<em>

Megatron was sitting in his cell listening to the guard's worries.

"The Decepticons are going to be heading this way." A guard said.

"We need to do whatever we can to defend Trypticon. No Decepticons get in or out." The captain said.

Then there was a big explosion nocking the guard's to the floor and five Decepticons walked in two of them Megatron knew as Starscream's clones that were sucked into the Space bridge but the other two were to more Starscream clones with cone shaped helmets one was dark blue and olive green clone the otherone was a dark red and black clone. Lastly there was a dark hovering Decepticon, whose lower body streamlined into a single tail instead of legs, approached. Constantly spinning rotor blades on his shoulders held him airborne just above the ground.

"Air General Obsidian nice of you to show up." Megatron said.

"It's nice to sever with you again my lord." Obsidian said. Obsidian then blasted the bars on Megatron's cell then started to free Shockwave and Lugnut.

"I see that you've got some new Starscream wannabes." Megatron said.

"Yes Thundercracker and Skywarp I can life with but Dirge and Thrust are another thing." Obsidian said.

"Give me that it's mine." Dirge said grabbing on of the fallen guard's blasters.

"Why do you get all the good stuff?" Thrust asked.

"Dirge has Starscream's greed and Thrust has Starscream's envy. Swindle got his servos on Starscream's C.N.A and created them." Obsidian said.

"So his he here?" Megatron asked.

"Indeed I'm." A voice said.

"Master." Megatron bowered.

"Master why are you bowing to him?" Lugnut asked.

"Because Lugnut you are looking at by distant ancestor The Fallen." Megatron said.

"Arise Megatron and reserve your Birth right." The Fallen said.

The Fallen hit him with a bolt of dark lighting Megatron felt great power his arm changed into a more powerful build, with long strong legs encased in black greaves. On the broad torso were two vertically aligned guns. From large shoulders hung powerful arms, and attached to each arm was fusion cannon but they were longer and thinner and lastly he had a new helmet it was like his old on before crashing to Earth but it had mouth guard on it coving his mouth completely.

"Rise Galvatron." The Fallen said.

"What is thy bidding master?" Galvatron asked.

"I want you to take Trypticon with all the Decepticons in it to Earth." The Fallen said.

"Why Earth master?" Galvatron asked.

"Because the Allspark has made energon deposits there also it will bring Optimus Prime there." The Fallon said.

"What do you want with Optimus Prime?" Galvatron asked.

The Fallen then grabbed him and pressed him against the wall. "Optimus Prime is the last descendant of my brother Prima who trapped me for over ten billion stellar-cycles why do you think he has been able to best you time and again." The Fallen said letting go of Galvatron. "Since Starscream has betrayed you Cyclonus will sever you as your new second in command."

"As you wish my master." Galvatron said.

"Now with the power of dark energon I will remake Cybertron in by image. I will command the attack on Cybertron will you are on Earth." The Fallen said.

Galvatron bowed and walked away with the other Decepticons.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with Optimus<em>

Optimus was driving as fast as he could to Trypticon Prison.

"Bumblebee this Optimus come in." Optimus said over the com-link.

"I'm hear boss-bot." Bumblebee called in.

"Bumblebee you and me are the close to Trypticon Prison we need to get there fast." Optimus said.

"I'm already on the way and I'm bringing a friend with me and Sari is with Ratchet." Bumblebee said.

"Well I told Ratchet to go with Acree to Cybertron Central Infirmary looking after Ultra Magnus and Jazz is coming are way." Optimus said.

"Optimus this is Ironfist you and your friend come to my workshop before you go to Trypticon Prison." Ironfist said over the com-link.

"Why?" Optimus asked.

"You will need all the help you need to fight a whole arm of cons and I've got some toys that may help you." Ironfist said.

"Alright you got that Bumblebee?" Optimus asked.

"Loud and clear Prime we are on the way." Bumblebee said.

Moments later at Ironfist's workshop Optimus drove up to the workshop and transformed then he saw Bumblebee and Ironhide droving up they stopped and transformed.

"So this is your friend." Optimus said.

"Ironhide reporting for duty sir." Ironhide said saluting.

"Don't salute and there is no needing to call me sir." Optimus said.

"You sound like my commanding officer." Ironhide said.

"I didn't know you were friends with Ironfist." Bumblebee said.

"Hey both me and him went to the same bootcamp and he was the one that created my axe." Optimus said.

"If you ask me he is a real friend unlike that Sentinel clown." Bumblebee said.

"You got that right." Ironfist said walking down the steps. "And if you want to stop Megatron from escaping you better hurry."

They entered Ironfist's workshop it was full of weapons and data files. Optimus stopped looking around when he saw Ironfist walking with a blaster the size of Megatron's fusion cannon then Ironfist gave it to him. He was also gave him a new helmet it looked like Ultra Magnus except it was all blue and it had a diamond shaped grill on it's forehead.

"This is an ion blaster it's like Megatron's fusion cannon only lighter. Also I thought you could do with a new helmet it's like Ultra Magnus's but it has a battle mask on it." Ironfist said. Then he looked at Bumblebee and Ironhide. "As for you two I got something special for you two walk this way." Ironfist said Bumblebee and Ironhide followed him.

While they were gone Optimus took his old helmet off and put the new one on it felt like his old helmet but heaver. A few moments later both Bumblebee and Ironhide came back but different. Bumblebee was a bit taller and instead of a yellow paint job he had gold. Ironhide was now red instead of orange.

"Bumblebee stingers have been upgrade making them even more powerful and last I combine some fight tech into his turbo boosters this will allow him to fly." Ironfist explained.

"Well with this new stuff I'm gone beyond plane old Bumblebee I'm like a gold bug." Bumblebee said.

"That you are Bumblebee and that what you are going to be called now Goldbug." Optimus said.

"Hey what about me?" Ironhide asked.

"Well I also added some new armor to you I call it Phase Displacement Armor immune it will allow to damage caused by physical attacks for a thirty Nanoclick." Ironfist said then he walked to a table and pulled out two cannons and placed them on his arms. "The left on his a shield generator so you can protect you friend and trap your enemy's while the other on is an X12 Scrapmaker."

"Bet I can do a lot of damage with this." Ironhide said.

"Well let's find out Autobots transform and roll out." Optimus ordered.

They transformed and drove off.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with Ratchet<em>

Both he, Sari and Arcee were in Ultra Magnus ward then a med-bot came in. he was red and white mech.

"So First Aid how is he doing?" Ratchet asked.

"In a few solar-cycles he should be fit enough to return to office most of the thanks goes to your organic friend Sari." First Aid said.

"Let's hope we are still so he was something to lead." Arcee said.

"With Sentinel in charge I doubt it." Sari said.

"First Aid you've come a long way since my tutoring." Ratchet said.

"Thank you." First Aid said and walked out of the room.

Then Ultra Magnus opened his optics and looked around to find Ratchet and Arcee in the room. Both Ratchet and Arcee saw this and there optic widened.

"Ratchet what are you doing here and how is Arcee online?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"It's a long story commander." Arcee said.

"Well conceding that I'm not going anywhere soon I believe I have time for a long story." Ultra Magnus said.

Half an hour later Ratchet finished his story. Ultra Magnus just stared at him.

"So Optimus managed to capture Megatron and now the Decepticon are attacking Cybertron." Ultra Magnus signed.

"We were on the blink of a new golden age as well." Ratchet said.

"If a new golden age begins I hope Optimus leads that age." Ultra Magnus said.

"I'm afraid my client won't allow that." A voice said that send shivers down Ratchet's armor plating.

They looked around to find Lockdown standing in the door way.

"Lockdown." Arcee said.

"So you're still online but for how much long I don't know." Lockdown said.

"What are you doing here Lockdown last I checked the cons want to hunt you down." Ratchet said.

"Only the ones that I captured by the time they find out I will be long gone." Lockdown said walking closer to them.

"Not if we capture you." Ratchet said firing his EMP generator.

Lockdown dodged and fired a net trapping Ratchet. Arcee then pulled out two swords and started to slash at him Lockdown dodged and kicked her away.

"Now if you don't mind I would like to complete by business." Lockdown said walking towards Ultra Magnus.

"What are you doing and who hired you?" Ratchet asked.

"Now who hired is be twin me and my client. But he hired me to put Ultra Magnus offline and paid me with this." Lockdown said pulling an energon crystal but it looked very chaotic.

Then something blue zoomed around the room and freed Ratchet it stopped and they looked to see Blurr.

"Blurr." Ratchet said.

"Hey that me Blurr here to help you best this bounty hunter boy it feels good to get back to stretch the old servos after been crushed into a cube by Longarm who turned out to be Shockwave." Blurr said.

"Never mind that stop Lockdown." Arcee said.

But it was too late Lockdown fired his hook at a computer that worked Ultra Magnus spark support systems turning it off. But before he got away Ratchet fired his EMP generator at him knowing him to the ground.

"Quick get his spark support systems back online." Ratchet said.

"Don't bother Ratchet I'm afraid it is too late. Tell Optimus that he has become the hero I always want him to be. Until all are one" Ultra Magnus said before his body turned grey and lifeless.

"There's nothing more we can do here let's take Lockdown to the police and get somebot to look at that strange crystal." Ratchet said.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with Optimus<em>

Optimus, Goldbug and Ironhide had arrived Kaon and it was a grim scene Decepticons were shooting all over the place. Some Autobots were fighting back but most were running away in all dictions.

"We're too late." Ironhide said.

"We may be too late to stop the Decepticons but we still can help the citizens." Optimus said.

Then they saw Jazz droving towards them he transformed. "It's a bad scene here Prime by the way nice threads." Jazz said.

"We need to help citizens to get to safety now." Optimus said.

With that they separated and started to shoot at Decepticons and helping Autobot. Optimus was so busy helping an Autobot femme he didn't notice that a Decepticon had a good shot of him. The Decepticon fired Goldbug saw this and ran towards Optimus.

"Prime behind you." Goldbug shouted jumping in between him and the shot.

Optimus turned round in time to see Goldbug crashing to the ground. Optimus then pulled out his ion blaster and fired at the con sending him into a wall. Optimus ran up to Goldbug he was leaking energon in the hole in his armor.

"Is he alright?" The femme asked.

"Don't worry he been through worse. Now get out of here" Optimus said.

The femme nodded and ran away. Optimus then picked Goldbug up and started to walk towards the end of the platform ignoring the explosions behind him. Then a Decepticon named Dreadwing flow down and transformed razing his sword high ready to slash at Optimus. But Ironhide ran towards him and punched him in the face knocking him to the ground. Next to Optimus Jazz had just shot a Decepticon with his own gun sending him to the ground in a wreck and exploded just knowing the wind out of Optimus. Optimus then placed Goldbug on the ground a few centimetres away from the edge of the platform Optimus grabbed his hand and they looked at each other's optics.

"Don't worry about me just help them." Goldbug said.

Optimus nodded and looked around to see both Jazz and Ironhide next to him ready to fight. Optimus pulled out his ion blaster and fired it and looked down at the battle below. Many Autobots were fighting and losing.

The Fallen had just hit an Autobot that was under his feet with his mace he looked up to see Optimus looking down on the platform.

"Decepticon charge and destroy them all." The Fallen ordered. The Decepticon then ran charged at them. He looked at a big mech with two cannons on his back and wearing a World War two germen helmet. "Onslaught ordered you Combaticons to combine."

"As you wish my lord. Brawl, Blast Off, Swindle, Vortex combine to form Bruticus." Onslaught ordered.

Brawl who had a similar body to Blackout only more ground based and was green with a turret on his back and Swindle transformed into two legs. Onslaught transformed into a body and connected to the legs. Blast Off who was a purple and brown mech with wings on his shoulders and Vortex who was a grey mech with helicopter blades on his back transformed into two arms and fingers came out of their bodies to form hands and connected to the body. A head then popped out of Onslaught's body.

"Bruticus crush puny Autobots." Bruticus said walking towards the platform.

Up on the Platform Optimus big footsteps he looked around to find Hardhead walking towards them with a squad of Autobot troopers.

"Optimus you take your team and get to Earth and fast Ratchet and Ironfist is already on his way." Hardhead said.

"But what about Ultra Magnus and the battle here?" Optimus asked.

"I'm afraid Ultra Magnus is gone." Hardhead said closing his optics. "As for the battle here me and squad of troopers with hold them off as long as possible."

"I'm coming with you two." Ironhide said.

"The same goes for me." Jazz said.

"So are we taking Omega Supreme and why are we going to Earth?" Optimus asked.

"We have found energon deposits on the planet and you won't be taking Omega Supreme he needs to stay here and help defend Icon." Hardhead said.

Then they saw Trypticon taking off heading towards space.

"I think the Decepticon known about the energon deposits on Earth." Optimus said.

"These are coordinates to your new shuttle called Sky Lynx the Build Team are already there along with a new group of flying Autobots called the Aerialbots now go." Hardhead ordered.

"Right Ironhide you carry Goldbug with you. Transform and roll out." Optimus orered.

Ironhide transformed and Optimus and Jazz put Goldbu inside him. Then they transformed and drove off. Hardhead then turned to the trooper's captain.

"Captain we need to by Optimus and the citizens as much time as possible." Hardhead said.

"Yes sir." The captain said.

They then turned to face the Decepticons running towards them.

"For Cybertron and for Ultra Magnus." Hardhead shouted.

Then the troopers fired at them with everything they got. The Decepticons then fired back but kept moving towards them. As hard as they fought one by one they fell a Decepticons fired a rocket at the captain and two of his troops they were flown back. Until only Hardhead remand he fired his cannon blowing away an entire squad. He looked down at the fallen captain and continued to fire at the Decepticons. After he destroyed the first wave he looked at the overwhelming numbers that were coming towards them one of Decepticons was ready to fire but got a head shot. Headhard looked around to find the captain was getting up.

"Captain." Hardhead said as he both he and the captain fired back at the cons.

"I'm not finished yet sir we can do this sir." The captain said.

"Well let's make the end memorable." Hardhead said.

Then the captain got shot and fell to the ground. Hardhead got shot in the chest but continued to fight then he got a message on his com-link.

"All Autobot have past board mark I repeat All Autobot have past board mark." A mech said.

"The Autobot will live to fight another day ahhhh." Hardhead said as he charged at the Decepticons before he was shot down by Bruticus.

"Stupide Autobot should have run away." Bruticus said.

"But their sacrifice will only expire them. But no matter the second Great War has begun and this time we will win." The Fallon said.


	3. The Rise of Galvatron part 3

_At the space bridge nexus_

Optimus and his team were driving to would the space bridge nexus think who was that Megatron look like. He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Ratchet, Ironfist and nine mechs that he didn't recognise standing next to a shuttle.

Four of the mechs looked like they were the Build Team. The first on was orange and was the smallest of his team he also had to shoves on his shoulders. The second one was yellow and had a bumper on his back he also had a blue visor. The third one was red with a crane on his back. The last on was green he was the tallest of them all with claw like hands and a shove on his shoulder.

The last five he guest were the Aerialbots and like the build team they were all mechs. The first one was different from the rest but was grey, yellow and red with what looked like two wings on his back. The other four looked like they had the same body type. The second one of the five was red and white with a black plane cockpit and wings on his back. The third one was red and white as well but had a red plane cockpit and wings and the nose was black on his back. The fourth one was black and red but had a grey plane cockpit and wings and the nose was black on his back. The last one was white and red but had a white plane cockpit and wings and the nose was black on his back.

They then saw them heading there way. Optimus and Jazz transformed to get Goldbug out of Ironhide then he transformed.

"So that guy is Optimus doesn't look like mech." The white plane mech said.

"Show some respect Slingshot." The grey one said.

Then Ratchet ran over to Optimus and looked at Goldbug.

"Who the kid?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus looked at him. "It's Bumblebee but his name Goldbug now." Optimus said.

"Well let's get him to Sky Lynx and hope that we don't lose two in the same deca-cycle." Ratchet said. Ratchet then activated his magnets and carried Goldbug to the shuttle.

"Well I think it's time for introductions. I'm Sliverbolt Prime." Sliverbolt who was the grey one said.

""I'm Slingshot." Slingshot who was the white plane mech said.

"I'm Fireflight and that's Air Raid and that's Skydive." Fireflight who was the red plane one said pointing at the black plane one who was Air Raid and the grey plane one who was Skydive.

"Nice to meet you." Optimus said pulling his hand out.

"Nice to see the bot that captured Megatron." Sliverbot said shacking Optimus hand.

"Oh come on you don't believe that this guy beat Megatron all by himself." Slingshot said.

"No I didn't I had my team to help me." Optimus said.

"Anyway I'm Wedge Prime." Wedge who was the orange one said.

"The name is Heavy Load." Heavy Load who was the yellow one said.

"The call me Hightower." Hightower who was the red one said.

"And I'm Landmine." Landmine who was the green one said.

"Hey chaps don't forget about yours truly." Someone with a British accent said.

"Who said that?" Optimus said looking around.

"I did." The voice said.

Then the shuttle transformed into something that Optimus saw a picture something of called a dragon. It was white and blue and the nose of the ship was its mouth which had sharp teeth. Its tail was the tail of the ship and it had four legs with three sharp claws on each leg.

"The name is Sky Lynx." Sky Lynx said.

"Would someone tell me what's going on?" Optimus asked.

"Well you see before Ultra Magnus got attacked my Shockwave he asked me and Perceptor to make a shuttle to act like the Omega Sentinel." Ironfist explained.

"Then how come he looks like a Dinobot?" Optimus asked.

"What a Dinobot?" Fireflight asked.

"Trust me you know when we get to Earth." Optimus said.

"Well when was on Ultra Magnus he saw a picture of what I believe called a dragon." Ironfist said.

"Enough about yours truly tell I'm about what else we are taking." Sky Lynx said.

"I was getting to that the high council voted that we should take the Allspark with us against Sentinel Magnus wishers." Ironfist said.

"We can talk more on the way to Earth but right now Trypticon is on the move and I believe he is heading to Earth." Optimus said.

"In that chase chaps hop aboard." Sky Lynx said as he transformed.

"I've taken the liberty of putting some of my weapons and blueprints inside Sky Lynx Wheeljack got the rest along with you flight tech." Ironfist said as they walked towards Sky Lynx.

"Let's just hope that the bot of the Mega-cycle won't reach Earth anytime soon." Jazz said.

"Hey Ironhide." A voice said behind them. Ironhide looked around to find Rodimus walking towards him.

"Rodimus?" Ironhide said.

"I see your going with Optimus." Rodimus said.

"If that's going to be a problem you can stay." Optimus said.

"Optimus Prime it's an honour." Rodimus said.

"You know I'm getting tired of everyone saying that." Optimus said.

"I'm sorry I didn't know." Rodimus said.

"No don't be it's to be expected with me being a hero of Cybertron." Optimus signed.

"Well Ironhide I think the chose is up to you." Rodimus said.

"Well I believe that Optimus Prime needs as much help as he can get." Ironhide said.

Rodimus then liked at Optimus. "You're very lucky to have him." Rodimus said.

"I know." Optimus said.

With that they entered Sky Lynx Ironhide looked back to his former commande as the door closed and saluted and Rodimus saluted back. When they entered Sky Lynx Optimus looked around to see Goldbug on spark support with Ratchet closely watching the monitors.

"So how is he doing?" Optimus asked.

"He will still function but if Sari was here he would be up and about much faster." Ratchet said.

"So where is Sari?" Optimus asked.

"She is with Arcee she thought she can find answers to how she got to Earth on Cybertron." Ratchet said.

Optimus then went to the pilot sat and started to call Earth.

"Optimus Prime to Professor Sumdac answering permission to enter Earth." Optimus said.

"This is Professor Sumdac I'm activating the space bridge now." Professor Sumdac said.

Then one of the space bridges activated and Sky Lynx flow into in follow by the Aerialbots who transformed and flow into the bridge as well.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with Galvatron<em>

Galvatron was inside the control centre of Trypticon listening to The Fallen's report.

"We have gained full control of Kaon and now we have started to attack other Autobot planets Gigantion and Velocitron has already fallen to Decepticons." The Fallen said.

"And we will reach Earth in about two solar-cycles." Galvatron said.

"Well to let you know Optimus Prime is heading to Earth." The Fallen said.

"No need to worry my master that pathetic Autobot won't stop us from ruling the galaxy." Galvatron said.

"Don't under estimate him my child if he unlocks his true power he will have the power to destroy me and all that I have created so the prophecy says." The Fallen said.

Then the screen went black Galvatron looked at Shockwave.

"Shockwave give me as much data that you have on Optimus Prime." Galvatron said.

"As you wish my lord." Shockwave said.

"Cyclonus get are troops ready to attack this time we will attack that pathetic organic city with everything we got." Galvatron said.

"With pleasure my lord." Cyclonus said.

"My lord according to his record Optimus Prime scored the highest score in simulation combat ever." Shockwave said reading off the computer.

"If that is so then how come he became a maintenance bot?" Galvatron asked.

"Well if the records are right he and two other Autobots one of them being that fool Sentinel Magnus and the other a promising young femme bot went to Archa Seven with only he and Sentinel coming back online. When they came back to Cybertron Optimus admitted that it was his idea to go there and got kicked out of the Elite Guard." Shockwave said.

"I've see Optimus Prime in battle he would be a fool to go to a forbidden planet no doubt it was that fool Sentinel idea to go there and Ootimus took the blame for his mistake. But what interest me is that femme bot being left behind on Archa Seven the same planet that we found Blackarachnia." Galvatron said.

"You don't think." Shockwave said.

"I don't think I know." Galvatron said.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile on Earth<em>

Optimus and his crew had just exited the space bridge Sky Lynx landed on the platform on Sumdac Tower where Professor Sumdac was waiting for them. When they got out the new comers liked around.

"So this is Earth." Ironfist said.

"It looks nothing like Cybertron." Ironhide said in amazement.

"Huh I don't see what the big deal is. I mean Cybertron is a lot better planet then this mud ball." Slingshot said before Sliverbolt elbowed him.

"Show some respect Slingshot we are guests to this planet." Sliverbolt said.

"Where is Sari?" Professor Sumdac asked looking around for Sari.

"She is on Cybertron but don't she's with a friend." Optimus said.

"Are you going to tell him that Decepticons have invaded Cybertron." Ironfist whispered to him.

"Best not to worry him about that just yet." Optimus said.

"So what's the plan Prime?" Ironhide asked.

"First I talk to Captain Fanzone about what is coming. Then Jazz you meet me at the docks then we will drive to Dinobot Island. Once Goldbug is repaired he will Ironhide and Ironfist around town and fine some vehicle forms for you. Meanwhile Build Team you guys go to a construction site and scan some new vehicle forms then start to mine energon and the Aerialbots will go to a nearby air base and do the same. Ratchet once you finished fixing Goldbug find Wreck-Gar we need all the help we can get." Optimus said.

With that they transformed and moved out in different dictations. A few moments later Ootimus was talking to Captain Fanzone.

"So let me get this straight the Decepticons have started to attack your planet and Megatron with a untie prison full of Decepticons are coming this way so they can mine this energon stuff." Captain Fanzone said.

"I'm afraid so you see energon is like the blood of your body's except we use it for first aid and ammo as well and Megatron will get it by any means." Optimus said.

"Which means citizens may get badly injured." Captain Fanzone said.

"And we can't defend them and are self's this time." Optimus said.

"Right I'll tell the Mayor to evacuate the city." Captain Fanzone said getting to his car and driving away.

Optimus then transformed and drove to the docks.

Meanwhile with the Build Team they had just arrived at a construction site and looking at all the vehicles.

"Look at these construction vehicles the humans sure make strong machines." Wedge said. Then he looked at a bulldozer. "This one is mine." Wedge then scanned the vehicle and transformed. "Who do I look?"

"That's a good look but I think this is more me." Heavy Load said looking at a dump truck he scanned it and transformed. "Now this is what I call stile I think I'm going to like it here."

"Those are nice but I think this is better." Hightower said looking at a crane truck he scanned it and transformed. "Now I feel like I can lift anything."

"This thing looks like nothing can stop it." Landmine said looking at a digger he scanned it and transformed. "Now let's get started mining that energon."

They then drove to the nearest energon deposit. When they got there they saw blue crystals they transformed.

"I thought that energon was purple." Hightower said looking confused.

"That's the manufacture stuff." Wedge said.

"So this is natural energon." Landmine said.

"Yes the natural stuff is ten times more powerful than the manufacture stuff." Wedge said.

"Natural energon is formed may the Allspark and when Prowl used his very spark the Allspark created all these energon deposits." Heavy Load said.

"And think what Megatron can do with all this energon." Wedge said.

Meanwhile the Aerialbots had just arrived at an air base.

"This Optimus Prime who does he thinks he is." Slingshot said.

"Well I think he's alright." Fireflight said.

"What you mean alright he what us to scan wimpy Earth planes." Slingshot said.

"Well those don't look wimpy to me." Sliverbolt said pointing at five airplanes. He then walked up to an F/A-18 Hornets and scanned it then he transformed. "Not bad for a guy who is afraid of heights."

"True but this looks like it can course some damage." Air Raid said looking at a Boeing F-15C Eagle he scanned it and transformed. "Now this is what I call a jet."

"No that's what I call a jet." Fireflight said looking at a McDonnell Douglas F-4B Phantom II he scanned it and transformed. "Got to hand it to the humans they know how to build a handsome jet."

"Hey pity you picked the wrong jet." Skydive said. Looking at a General Dynamics F-16C Fighting Falcon he scanned it and transformed. "Come on Slingshot pick something already."

"If I have to I'll go with this one." Slingshot said angrily looking at McDonnell Douglas AV-8B Harrier II he scanned it and transformed. "So now what?"

"Well I say we get use to are knew forms." Sliverbolt said.

"Okay last on off the ground is a Decepticons." Air Raid said.

They all then flow into the sky.

Meanwhile Optimus had just arrived at the docks and he saw Jazz waiting for him. Optimus then stopped and transformed.

"Thanks for waiting." Optimus said.

"No problem. So how are you going to get the Dinobots to help us?" Jazz asked.

"Last time I asked them I was mad at Prowl hopefully this time they help us." Optimus said.

They then transformed and drove into the water. A few moments later they drove up on Dinobot Island bank. They stopped and transformed and began to look around.

"Keep your optics open for the Dinobots." Optimus said.

"Okay OP but I don't know what they look like." Jazz said.

"Trust me you will." Optimus said.

"INTRUDERS!" A voice said.

They looked around to find the Dinobots running towards them.

"You were right I would know what they look out." Jazz said.

"ME GRIMLOCK DESTROY INTRUDERS." Grimlock roared.

"Hold it Grimlock I just what your teams help." Optimus said.

"Dinobot not help truck-bot Dinobots destroy truck-bot." Grimlock said.

"Hold it man lets dial down and listen to OP." Jazz said.

"Grimlock the Decepticons are coming back and they will destroy the city are you going to let Prowl's sacrifice be vain." Optimus said.

"What happened to cycle-bot?" Grimlock asked.

"Prowl sacrificed himself so Starscream booms couldn't destroy the city." Optimus said.

"Me Swoop say that we help them." Swoop said.

This coursed everyone to look at him with surprise on their faces. "Since when could you Swoop talk?" G rimlock asked.

"Me Swoop has always been able to talk me Swoop just chose not to." Swoop said.

"Me Grimlock not see why we have to help them." Grmlock said.

"Because we owe it to Prowl." A snarl like voice said.

They looked around to find Snarl walking towards them. "You deal show yourself after you betrayed us." Griumlock snarled.

"Me Snarl not pet anymore. But me Snarl say that we help Autobots." Snarl said.

"Fine Dinobots help Autobots for now." Grimlock said.

"Thank you." Optimus said.

* * *

><p><em>The next day<em>

Goldbug was now fully healed and was showing Ironhide and Ironfist around town trying to find vehicle forms of them. The town was now half empty and people were still driving out of the city.

"Such a shame that they have to leave their homes." Goldbug said.

"It's for their own good." Ironhide said.

"Let's hope that there will be something left at the end of this battle." Ironfist said.

"Anyway let find you two some vehicle forms." Goldbug said.

Ironhide looked around and saw a Toyota Hilux. "Look at that frame this think looks like to can survive through anything." Ironhide said. He then scanned it and transformed. "I can't wait to go off road with this baby."

Ironfist just looked at minibus. "That thing will sever my prose." Ironfist said. He then scanned it and transformed. "Now this is me."

Then there was a big rumble in the sky they looked up to see Trypticon flying down and landing in Lake Erie.

"Prime this is Goldbug I don't suppose you saw Trypticon landing in Lake Erie." Goldbug asked.

"It a bit hard to miss I'm driving to the docks with Jazz and the Dinobots to meet them head on. Goldbug you and Ironhide head to Ratchet's position he's with Wreck-Gar helping with the evacuation. Ironfist you and Sky Lynx head to Sumdac Tower and see what you can make. " Optimus ordered.

"What about us?" Wedge asked over the com-link.

"Wedge you and your team continue mining energon and fight off any Decepticons that may come your way. Aerialbots you guy hang back until we need you remember the Decepticons don't know about some new flying Autobots." Optimus said.

"Got it." Goldbug said.

"Let's get moving." Ironhide said.

Then Ironhide drove away Goldbug transformed and followed him.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in Trypticon<em>

Galvatron was looking out of the window and saw Optimus, Jazz, Goldbug, Ironhide and the Dinobots standing on the docks.

"So Optimus managed to get those dim-witted Dinobots to work for him." Galvatron said. Then he looked at Cyclonus. "Get our flyers to attack them but leave Optimus Prime to me."

"As you wish my lord." Cyclonus said.

"Decepticons transform and rise up." Galvatron ordered as he transformed into his new jet mode. They all transformed and flow straight towards the Autobots.

At the docks Optimus saw at least ten Decepticons flying towards them. Six of them were the Starscream clones the offer two were Lugnut and Blitzwing the last two Optimus didn't recognise.

"That's odd I don't see Megatron." Optimus said.

"Maybe he still inside Trypticon." Goldbug said hopefully.

"It's not his style. Anyway I'll fly towards them the rest of you try to hold them off." Optimus said activating his jet pack.

"You can't take ten Decepticons all by yourself." Ironhide said.

"He won't me Swoop go with him." Swoop said soaring into the air.

"The same goes for me." Goldbug said activating his boosters.

"You sure about this?" Optimus asked.

"Me Swoop sure." Swoop said.

"And I'm sure to." Goldbug said.

Then they both flow towards Decepticons. The Decepticons saw them coming and transformed.

"You didn't say they could fly." Skywarp said shacking.

"What's it matter they could fly they will fall by my servos." Thundercracker said.

"You can do whatever you like to the bug and the Dinobot but Optimus Prime is mine." Galvatron said.

"As always you magnificence's will lead us to victory." Lugnut said.

Galvatron then grabbed Optimus and flow to Dinobot Island. Thundercracker and Skywarp then flow straight at Swoop and Goldbug and started to fire at him. Goldbug and Swoop managed to dodge the blasts then Goldbug fired his stingers and Swoop swung his mace at them. The other Decepticon flyers flow straight at the other Autobots.

"Me Grimlock smash Decepticons." Grimlock said firing flames from his sword at them.

They dodged the flames then Cyclonus transformed and smashed his swords into the ground and a blast of energy headed there way. Ironhide activated his shield generator blacking the blast then he fired his turret at them.

"PUNY AUTOBOT YOU CAN'T STOP ME I VILL CRUSH YOU IN TO A TIN CAN." Blitzwing said transforming into his tank form. "Ooo I like tin can zere so tiny."

Blitzwing then fired his cannons at Ironhide but he activated his phase displacement armor and the blast went right through him. Snarl then rammed in to Blitzwing knocking him into the lake. Lugnut then used his P.O.K.E attack on Snarl crashing him into one of the buildings. Both Thrust and Dirge began to fire on Jazz. Jazz used his nunchakos to block the blasts.

"I won't to destroy the Autobot." Dirge said.

"No I will." Thrust said greederly.

"Sliverbolt it's a bad scene down here we could use your help." Jazz said over his com-link.

"We are on our way." Sliverbolt said.

"I just hope we can hold on that long." Ironhide said.

"Me to." Jazz said.

Meanwhile with the Build Team they were still mining energon.

"Man I wish we see some activation." Wedge said.

"You know Optimus is right about protecting the energon." Heavy Load said.

"I know I just wish that some will start shooting at us." Wedge said.

Then a shot hit Heavy Load in the chest sending him back. "Guess you got your wish." Heavy Load said.

Wedge looked up to see five Decepticons Slipstream, Soundwave and the Constructicons.

"Well look at this we got are self's some puny Autobots." Slipstream said.

"Alright you cogs move out before we make you." Dirt Boss said.

"The only one who's going to be moving is you." Wedge said.

Then he transformed and charged straight at them. Then Laserbreak flow down and transformed Soundwave caught him and sent a sonic blast sending Wedge flying. Scrapper and Mixmaster charged at Hightower and Landmine Hightower throw his crane around their legs tripping them.

"I think it's time to rock and roll." Landmine said before he transformed and started to throw rocks at them.

Heavy Load got up and started to run towards Slipstream. Dirt Boss then fired on of his shells at him. Heavy Load pulled out his dump as a shield the shell bounced off it and he rammed intoDirt Boss then into Slipstream.

"Get off me." Slipstream said and blasted him and then Hightower and Landmine.

All three of them land next to Wedge. Slipstream was about to finish them off when blasts came out of the sky. They looked up to see Sky Lynx flying towards them.

"Don't worry chaps Sky Lynx is here to save the day." Sky Lynx said as he blasted them.

"We've out gun fall back." Slipstream ordered.

Then she transformed and flow away with Soundwave following just behind here. After Scrapper and Mixmaster dug themselves out they transformed and drove away with Dirt Boss just behind them. Sky Lynx then transformed and land next to the Build Team.

"You got here just in time Sky Lynx." Wedge said getting up.

"No need to thank me I'm just doing my job." Sky Lynx said.

"Let's hope the others are doing theirs." Wedge said.

Meanwhile Galvatron still had Optimus in his clutches. They both crashed on Dinobot Island Optimus tried to get up but Galvatron put his foot on Optimus's chest pinning him down.

"Who are you?" Optimus asked.

"Oh I think you can guess." Galvatron said.

"Megatron!" Optimus said.

"It's Galvatron now and I haven't forgotten are last encounter." Galvatron said. Galvatron then picked Optimus up and through him into a tree. "The only reason you have been able to beat me was because I underestimated you but no more. I also know about you and Blackarachnia." Galvatron said as he grabbed his throat.

Optimus optics widened. "I don't know what you're talking about." Optimus said as he tried to free himself.

"I know she is Elita-1 and when I find her I will torture her until you give yourself up to me." Galvatron said.

"DON'T YOU DEAL TOUCH HER." Optimus shouted then he realise his mistake.

"So she is Elita-1 and she is here I wasn't sure but thank to you I do." Galvatron said.

"Well you a bit late she not in Detroit anymore." Optimus said.

"Doesn't matter I will finish you here and now." Galvatron said pulling out a sword then it began to glow an evil looking purple. "Any last words?"

"Yeah eat this." Optimus then fired his foam cannons right in his mouth.

This coursed Galvatron to let go of Optimus who then rammed him into a tree. After Galvatron spitted the foam out of his mouth he looked at with anger in his face. He transformed into a Cybertronian tank and fired him cannons sending Optimus flying into a pile of rocks.

Meanwhile the battle on the docks was not going well. But then the Aerialbots arrived flying towards them the Decepticon saw this.

"Ha you puny humans are no might for the might Galvatron." Lugnut said.

"Uh don't you mean Megatron?" Ironhide said.

"No Megatron has evolved into Galvatron." Lugnut said.

Sunstorm and Ramjet then flow towards the Aerialbots.

"You Human will defeat us." Ramjet said.

"You are right about us beating you but we are not humans." Sliverbolt said.

They then transformed this court the Decepticon off guard. "What Autobot's can fly. That can be possible." Ramjet said.

Then the Aerialbots shot at them Cyclonus new how this was going and called Galvatron on the com-link.

Meanwhile the fight between Optimus and Galvatron was still going on. Galvatron had just slashed at Optimus who managed to save himself but the sword created a scar over his right optic. Optimus fell to the ground putting his hand over it Galvatron was about to give him the final blow but the Cyclonus called.

"Lord Galvatron we outnumbered what are your orders?" Cyclonus asked.

"Fall back to Trypticon we needed a new plan." Galvatron said. He then looked back at Optimus he was about to bring his sword down. But then Goldbug and Swoop started to fire at him Galvatron then flow to the air. "We will finish this another time."

Goldbug and Swoop land next to Optimus and put his arm around the shoulders. "Boss-bot are you alright?" Goldbug asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Optimus said.

"Prime this is Jazz the con have split we won." Jazz said over the com-link.

"We may have won the battle but the war continues." Optimus said as Goldbug and Swoop took him back to the mainland.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile on Cybertron<em>

Alpha Trion was standing in the Metroplex looking down at Icon. Perceptor then walked in the room.

"What is it you want Perceptor?" Alpha Trion asked.

"Me and the Ministry of Science are having a hard time figuring out what this is. We were hoping since you are the oldest Autobot that we know that you could tell us if you've seen anything like it?" Perceptor said holding a strange crystal.

Alpha Trion picked it up and looked at it. "I will tell you once I find out." Alpha Trion said. Perceptor nodded and walked out of the room. It was quite for a few seconds then a green light appeared and a sliver and purple mech that looked just an old as Alpha Trion walked out of the light. "I thought you would show yourself in this crisis."

"How could I not." The mech said.

"Indeed it was only a matter of time before he showed up again." Alpha Trion said.

"We can only hope that he is ready to fight the master of darkness." The mech said.


	4. Welcome to My Parlour

One Mechanometer is about one meter

One hic is about one kilometer

* * *

><p><em>In a castle somewhere<em>

A man wearing with grey hair and moustache African safari gear was walking through the halls.

"Now my dear chaps do we have agreement." The man said with a British accent.

"Who we do Lord Chumley." Meltdown said walking out of the shadows. Then Waspinator walked out of the shadows.

"Wazzpinator don't see why we have to deal with puny flezzh-bot." Waspinator buzzed.

"My dear fellow we all won't the same thing so why not work together." Chumley said.

"I do agree with you Lord Chumley. But I don't see why we have to make it like a safari hunt." Meltdown said.

"My dear chap it isn't sporting to shot a noble beast when it's down." Chumley said. He then looked in cell where Blackarachnia was lairing on the floor with her hands in chains. "And using her as the bait taking the head of Optimus Prime will be a snap."

* * *

><p><em>At the Autobot base<em>

Optimus was in his room looking at Blackarachnia's helmet wondering if she was online. The other Autobots were getting a bit nerves about him.

"He's been looking at that helmet for solar-cycles." Ironhide said.

"Me Grimlock not see why he think Spider Lady will like him when she got me Grimlock." Grimlock said.

"Who is this Spider Lady?" Jazz asked.

"I think I can answer that." A voice said. They looked around to see Ironfist walking in then room. "It was about a thousand stellar cycles ago Optimus, Sentinel and a femme named Elita-1 went to Archa Seven a forbidden organic planet in search of a lost Decepticon ship rumored to be carrying a huge payload of energon cubes. They soon discovered that the planet was infested with giant spiders separated from Sentinel in the chaos of a spider attack, Optimus and Elita found the Decepticon ship and its coveted energon cubes, only to be surrounded by another swarm of spiders. Optimus had Elita download his grappler abilities so that they could bring a giant stalactite down on the creatures, causing the energon cubes to explode in the process. As they attempt to swing their way to safety, however, Elita's download timed out and she plummeted back down into the heart of the conflagration, just as Sentinel arrived to bear witness. Knowing that to go after her would mean going offline Optimus held Sentinel back from pursuing Elita and forcibly dragged him back to the surface just before they were caught in the explosion. When they got back to Cybertron Sentinel blamed the entire thing on Optimus who took full responsibility." Ironfist explained.

"I still don't see what this has got to do with this Spider Lady." Ironhide said.

"A few orbital cycles ago Optimus found out that see didn't perish. But instead had been mutated while fighting off the giant arachnids and join the Decepticons under a new name Blackarachnia." Ironfist said.

"Now I get it OP still blames himself for what happened." Jazz said.

"Me Grimlock think he is out of league." Grimlock said.

"You have no idea. Optimus has asked me to find a cure for her but I haven't had much luck." Ironfist said. Then the computer started to blink Ironfist ran to it. "Hey Optimus you might want to see this." Optimus walked to the computer and his optic widened.

"That the old signal that Elita used when she want to see me." Optimus said. Optimus was about to leave but Ironfist grabbed his arm.

"Optimus I think you should take some backup with you." Ironfist said.

"Right Goldbug, Ironhide you're with me." Optimus said.

Optimus went into his room and took Blackarachnia's helmet off the shelf and put it in his compartment. He then transformed and drove away with Goldbug and Ironhide close behind. But unknown to them Laserbeak was watching them on top of the roof. He then took off and flow away without anyone noticing.

* * *

><p><em>A while later at Trypticon<em>

Galvatron was sitting on his throne in the control room then Soundwave with Laserbeak on his shoulders came in.

"Lord Galvatron Laserbeak reports." Soundwave said.

"Good let's see what he's got." Galvatron said.

Laserbeak then fly to the control console then a wire came out of his head and connected to the console. The screen then showed the Autobots looking at the computer.

"That the old signal that Elita used when she want to see me." Optimus said. Optimus was about to leave but Ironfist grabbed his arm.

"Optimus I think you should take some back with you." Ironfist said.

"Right Goldbug, Ironhide you're with me." Optimus said. Then the screen went black.

"So Blackarachnia has shown herself now." Galvatron said with a grin on his face. Then he pressed a button and the screen showed the face of Blitzwing and a grey and purple mech with a white astronaut helmet. "Blitzwing Astrotrain follow the Autobot so they can take you to Blackarachnia then bring her to me my any means necessary."

"As you wish my lord." Astrotrain said. Then his face changed to a red and more aggressive face. "TTHEN WE CAN POUND THE AUTOBOTS TO THE GROUND."

Then he transformed into a space shuttle and flew off with Blitzwing close behind.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with Optimus<em>

Optimus, Goldbug and Ironhide were driving through the wood to the location of the signal. But when they arrived there was nothing but a cleaning. They transformed and began to look around.

"I didn't see her anywhere." Goldbug said.

"I don't even know what she looks like." Ironhide said.

"Trust me you will. This isn't her style she likes to attack bot from high places." Optimus said. Then he knew what was going on. "It a trap."

Then a giant electric blast hit them frying their circuits. Before Optimus went unconscious he saw Lord Chumley walking towards him. In the sky Blitzwing and Astrotrain had seen everything.

"Curious vhy vould a human want to capture ze Autobots?" Blitzwing asked.

"Better contact Galvatron." Astrotrain said.

"OR VE CAN JUST SQUASH HIM INTO NOTHING." Blitzwing said.

Then Astrotrain's blue face changed into a black one. "Oh squash human smoothy tasty." Astrotrain said.

"But Ve should contact Galvatron." Blitzwing said. Then he activated his com-link. "Lord Galvatron a human has captured the Autobots."

"Interesting follow the human he may lead you to Blackarachnia." Galvatron said.

"As you vish my lord." Blitzwing said.

* * *

><p><em>A few moments later<em>

Optimus woke up to find himself in a cell through the bars he could see a forest.

"Nice of you to wake up." A voice said.

He looked around to find Blackarachnia who still hadn't had a helmet on the other side of the cell. Around her wrist was something blue with a long chain of the same blue light and he noticed that he had something similar around his wrist that connected to Blackarachnia's.

"Blackarachnia as much as I'm glad to see that you're still online where are we?" Optimus asked.

"Oh so your glad to see me pity I can't say the same." Blackarachnia scowled. "As for where we are I didn't know all I know is that a game hunter named Chumley wants your head and Meltdown and Waspinator want their revenge on us."

"Meltdown I through he was dead." Optimus said shocked.

"Like when you thought I was." Blackarachnia said. Optimus was about to say something when a voice from nowhere said.

"Sorry to break your conversion my dear chap. But I thought that you want to know what is going on." Chumley said.

"You could say that." Optimus said.

"Well it's just a little hunt." Chumley said.

"Where are Goldbug and Ironhide?" Optimus asked.

"There fine but if you don't get to their in twenty four hours I'm afraid they will go through the same proses as Waspinator." Chumley said.

"Leave them along Chumley they have no part in this and the same goes for Blackarachnia." Optimus said.

"I'm sorry by dear fellow but you're not in position to tell me what to do. Anyway both you and Blackarachnia will have to save your friends that are located to the east thirty miles away." Chumley said.

"Then I will break this chain and we can go are different ways." Optimus said as he tried to pull out his axe only to find it was missing.

"Sorry old boy I took the liberty of taking your weapons. Oh you time limit starts now." Chumley said.

Then the doors of their cell open both Optimus and Blackarachnia walked out. Optimus looked at Blackarachnia and signed.

"Black…Elita I know you don't trust me but in this situation we need to trust each other." Optimus said.

"No way the last time I trusted you I ended up like this give me one good reason why I shouldn't take you offline now." Blackarachnia said.

"Because if you do you will have to drag my body around also I know your spark isn't in it deep down your still the same Elita-1 I know and love." Optimus said.

"So you love me." Blackarachnia said with a smirk on her face.

"Well I…uh." Optimus stuttered.

"Save it let's just save your team. May the way nice helmet." Blackarachnia said.

"You… you like it." Optimus said.

"Yeah it just shows more of your handsome face." Blackarachnia said as she walked passed him.

"So you think I'm handsome." Optimus said with a smirk on his face.

She then stopped in her tracks and turned around. "If you say anything like that again I will hit you with my Cyber-venom." She said.

Optimus chuckled then he remembered he then opened his compartment and found Blackarachnia's helmet.

"By the way here is your helmet." Optimus said tossing it to her. She caught it and looked at Optimus.

"Why do you have this?" She asked.

"So I could give it to you next time I saw you." Optimus said. Then they heard a roar that sounded like wild animals. "I think we should talk while we are moving."

"Good idea." Blackarachnia said as she put her helmet on.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with Goldbug and Ironhide<em>

Goldbug woke up to find that he was in some sort of chamber he looked to his side to find another one just like it.

"Hey Goldbug you awake?" A voice asked behind one of the walls.

"Ironhide is that you?" Goldbug asked.

"Yeah it's me." Ironhide said.

"Where is Optimus?" Goldbug asked.

"I believe I can asker that." A voice said.

They looked out of the chambers window to see Chumley standing outside looking at them.

"Who are you?" Ironhide asked.

"Chumly is the name and hunting is my game." Chumley said.

"What do you want, where are we and where is Optimus?" Goldbug asked.

"First the thing that I want is Optimus Prime's head. As for where you are let's say that you and Waspinator are going to be alike." Chumley said.

"Wazzpinator is nothing like Bumble-bot." Waspinator said as he flow down.

"The name is Goldbug now." Goldbug said.

"Who or what is that?" Ironhide asked.

"That used to be Wasp." Goldbug said.

"You're kidding me?" Ironhide said.

"No longer Wazzp now Wazzpinator." Waspinator buzzed.

"Wasp it's me Ironhide don't you remember me?" Ironhide said.

"Wazzpinator rememberzz Iron-bot now Iron-bot friendzz with Bumble-bot why?" Waspinator asked.

"Look we both missed judged him he is not a bumbler he is a true friend. Now if you act like a true friend you would let me and Goldbug free." Ironhide said.

"Iron-bot no longer Wazzpinator's friend." Waspinator said.

"Sorry to disappoint you but we are not staying for long." Goldbug said trying to fire his stingers only to find they were deactivated.

"Sorry old sport but I have removed your friends weapons and your power cells from your stingers. So I'm afraid you just have to wait and hope." Chumley said.

"Just tell us where Optimus is." Goldbug said.

"Let's just say that your leader and a spider have been caught in my web." Chumley said.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with Optimus and Blackarachnia<em>

Both Optimus and Blackarachnia were walking through the forest and the roar they heard earlier was getting closer.

"You know we could get there fast if you transformed and drive." Blackarachnia said.

"Can't risk it when we are tired up like this." Optimus said. Then a giant loin jumped out of the trees and right in front of them. "I thought that they live in Africa?"

"That's not your normal lion." Blackarachnia said.

It then stood on its hind legs and its front legs retracted and arms popped out. Then a head popped out of the lion's head. Then the Decepticon symbol appeared on the loin's forehead.

"Friend of yours?" Optimus asked.

"Never met him before." Blackarachnia said.

"Rampage Divebomb attack." The lion roared. Then a tiger and an eagle popped out of the trees.

"Looks like he has though." Optimus said.

"I am Rampage." The tiger groaned

"I am Divebomb." The eagle said as he flow over their heads.

"And I am the leader of the Predacons Razorclaw." The lion said.

"I don't care if your Megatron get out of are way." Blackarachnia said.

"Remember we will get are freedom once we put them offline." Razorclaw said. Then he pulled out a pair of swords.

Then Divebomb began to transform a pair of legs folded out and a pair of arms folded out of his body. Then a head popped out of the eagle's head. Then the Decepticon symbol appeared on the eagle's forehead.

Divebomb then throw three kunai at Blackarachnia who saw this and dodged. Then she fired a web line and through him into Razorclaw sending them to the floor. But see did notice Rampage heading towards her he then bit her on the leg and dug his fangs into her.

"Awww." She screamed

"Get away from her." Optimus said.

Then he put his thirst together and slammed them on to Rampage's head. This made him to release her Optimus then grabbed him but then Rampage started to transform.

He stood on his hind legs and his front legs retracted and arms popped out. Then a head popped out of the tiger's head. Then the Decepticon symbol appeared on the tiger's forehead. Rampage then pulled out his tail that turned into a whip.

He then warped it around Optimus's neck then he felt a huge about of electricity shocking him. Optimus ignored the pain and throw him into Razorclaw and Divebomb.

"You alright?" Optimus asked.

Blackarachnia was on her knees holding her leg which yellow arachnid blood and energon was dripping out.

"I'm fine." Blackarachnia said as she stood up but she fell to the floor in pain. "Alright give me your shoulder." Optimus then instead lifted her in his arms bridle style. "Hey what the big idea?"

"Look we don't have time for you to hobble along and I have a feeling that we got more than them to deal with." Optimus said. Then he started to walk east.

After a few hours Optimus stopped at the bottom of a cliff and put Blackarachnia down.

"Why are we stopping?" She asked.

"Because I'm running out of power and I want to have a look at your leg." Optimus said kneeling down and looking at her leg. "Well the leaking haas stopped but I would advise not to put much height on it."

"One advantage of being part organic is that you heal fast." Blackarachnia said.

"I thought you hate being part organic." Optimus said as he sat next to her.

"Only because I hate it doesn't mean it doesn't have its uses." She said.

"There is something you should know. When I fought against Galvatron he said he would use you to get to me." Optimus said.

"Who is Galvatron?" Blackarachnia asked.

"He is or was Megatron it's a long story." Optimus said.

"Well since it doesn't look like I'm going anywhere soon I would like to hear it." Blackarachnia said pointing at the cuffs.

"Well let me start from the beginning." Optimus said.

For the past two hours Optimus had talked about what had happened after what happened on Archa Seven. After he was finished Blackarachnia looked at him with her optic widened.

"So let me get this straight you were kicked out of the Elite Guard, came back from the dead, became human for a short time and battle and captured Megatron how escaped thanks to Sentinel incompetent leadership and is twice as strong and calls himself Galvatron." She said.

"Pretty much." Optimus said.

"Now what I'm I to do if I can't go back to the Decepticon?" Blackarachnia said as teardrop's leaked out of her optics.

"Well maybe it's time that you asked yourself what would Elita-1 do." Optimus said.

Blackarachnia then put her hand on Optimus's cheek and looked at the scare on his face.

"He really did a number on you didn't he." She said.

"It's only a scratch you're the one who had suffered the most." Optimus said.

"I think we've both have suffered enough. And I was a fool for dating Sentinel I only did it to get your attention." Blackarachnia said.

"I was never the type to open up my spark so easily." Optimus said.

"Tell me about it." Blackarachnia said.

"So how did Chumley capture you in the first place?" Optimus asked hoping to change the subject.

"After the transwarp explosion I land in Affric. I then started to come up with new plans to return me back to normal. But Chumley was on a safari hunt he found Waspinator who was still repairing himself. Before Chumley finished him off Waspinator told Chumly about me and mentioned you turns out he wanted your head as a trophy. Any together they captured me then they took all of my notice and Chumley managed to track down Meltdown who must have built the Predacons but I don't understand how he managed to find Cybertronian circuitry." She said.

"I do he must have scavenged them from the two Lugnut Supremes that we took down." Optimus said.

Then there was a noise in the trees. Optimus got up and looked around for a few seconds there was nothing but silence. Then a rhino and a bull ran out of the trees and rammed into him sending him into the cliff and falling down face first.

"Optimus!" Blackarachnia screamed.

"I wouldn't worry you'll be joining him soon." The bull snorted.

"Great more Predacons and who would you two be?" Blackarachnia asked?

"I am Headstrong." The rhino said.

"And I am Tantrum." The bull said.

They then both transformed their transformations were the same as Snarl's but they wear the Decepticon symbols on their chests. Then Headstrong pulled out a hammer and Tantrum pulled out a trident with two bull like horns.

"A simple tactic take the strongest down first then attack the weak link." Headstrong said.

"Oh I'm anything but weak." Blackarachnia said using her stingers on Optimus.

They then both charged at her but Blackarachnia fired a pair of bolo throwers making them trip up. Before they could get up Blackarachnia picked them up one at a time and through them back into the forest. Apparently she had thrown them off a cliff judging by the yelling and the big crash at the end.

"Uh what happened?" Optimus asked as he put an arm around his waist.

"Oh you mean apart from me throwing two more Predacons of a cliff." Blackarachnia said as helped him up.

"Pardon." Optimus said.

"I'll explain while we move it's not safe here." Blackarachnia said.

With that they continued the joinery.

Many hours later they saw a clearing and found them chambers that Goldbug and Ironhide were trapped in.

"Let get them out and fast." Blackarachnia said.

They started to run towards them. But then a bear trap with laser clamps inbred itself in Optimus's leg.

"Aww." He yelled.

"Optimus are you alright?" Blackarachnia asked. Optimus then pulled apart and rubbed his leg.

"Don't worry I'm find."

"But not for long my dear chap." A voice said. Optimus looked ahead to see Chumley in between the two chambers.

"Let me guess your Chumley." Optimus said with anger in his voice.

"Indeed I am and looks like you got five minutes to save your friends before they join the techno-organic club." Chumley said looking at a pocket watch.

"Chumley your one rule pain in the diode." Optimus said.

Chumley then snapped his fingers and the Predacons came out of nowhere in their beast modes.

"You missed us love birds?" Razorclaw asked.

"As much as I miss Sentinel." Blackarachnia scowled.

"You remember are tag team moves?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah now let's kick there skid plates." Blackarachnia said.

The Predacons transformed pulled out their weapons and charged straight at them. Tantrum charged with his triton aim straight at Optimus but Optimus grabbed the trident and punched him away making him to let go of the trident. Razorclaw started to slash his swords at Blackarachnia who tricked him to cut her cuff freeing both her and Optimus.

"You blasted fool you've freed them." Chumley said.

"It was accident." Razorclaw said. Then he felt someone tapping his shoulder he looked around to find Optimus who then punched him in the face.

Divebomb who was in the air started to throw his kunai at Optimus who spun Tantrum's trident sending the kunai everywhere. But then Rampage used his wipe to warp around the trident and pulled it out of Optimus hands. Blackarachnia then kicked Rampage in the face sending him to the ground. Headstrong the raised his hammer and started to run towards them.

"You take on Horn Head I'll take on Eagle Boy." Blackarachnia said.

Optimus nodded and cupped his hands together Blackarachnia ran towards him and jumped into his hands. Optimus then thrust her up into the air then he grabbed Headstrong's hammer before it hit him and his hand. When Blackarachnia was face to face with Divebomb she fired some webbing and pulled herself towards him then punched him in the face. This made them to fall towards the ground as they headed towards the ground Blackarachnia continued to punch him and jumped away just a few inches from the ground. Optimus was still wrestling with Headstrong and was losing. Optimus managed to get in a perfect position to fire extinguisher in to Headstrong's eyes making to pull away to brush the foam off. This of course gave Optimus a chance to punch him in the face and shoulder thrust into him knocking him to the ground.

"If that's the best you got then you're in big trouble Chumley." Optimus said as he and Blackarachnia walked towards him.

"Not even close old sport the hunt has only just begun." Chumley said. Then the Predacons got up.

"Predacons form Predaking." Razorclaw ordered.

Then they transformed into their beast modes. Headstrong and Tantrum started to change into a pair of legs with their animal heads as feet. Then Razorclaw jumped up and changed into a body with the lions head as the body. Rampage jumped up and his legs and tail retracted then he connected to Razorclaw making him look like an arm with the tigers head as a hand. Divebomb flow and changed into an arm and connected to Razorclaw with the eagles head on its shoulder and claw like fingers. Then a head popped out of Razorclaw's body it had no mouth but a red visor then the Decepticon symbol appeared on the lions head.

"Now it's the time for you to feel the sword of Predaking." Predaking said pulling a sword out of nowhere.

Then the chamber began to activate Optimus looked at them and back to Predaking then to Blackarachnia.

"Blackarachnia you free Goldbug and Ironhide I'll hold Predaking back as long as I can." Optimus said.

"You trust me enough to free your teammates while you fight that think." Blackarachnia said.

"I never lost trust in you I knew that you were still an Autobot even if you wear the Decepticon symbol." Optimus said.

"Well before you go on a suicidal attack you must know that I was telling you the truth when you rescued me from Meltdown." Blackarachnia said but before she could go Optimus grabbed her arm.

"And I want to give you something." Optimus said.

Then he pulled her into a kiss she was surprise at first but for the first time in a thousand years she felt normal. She was sad when Optimus pulled her back out but she knew why and started to run towards the chambers. When she got there she started to hack the computer.

"I don't think so my dear." A voice said. She looked around in time to see a jet of acid coming her way she managed to dodge it but it hit the computer making it melt to nothing. She looked around to see that it was Meltdown who fired the jet of acid. "Looks like you won't be rescuing anyone my dear." Then Waspinator flow down.

"Wazzpinator going to enjoy zzquizhing zzpider-bot." Waspinator buzzed.

"Thirty seconds until activation." A voice said. Blackarachnia wasn't sure what to do then she got an idea.

"Squish me you couldn't squish a real spider." Blackarachnia said as she side stepped so she was in front of the chambers.

"Twenty seconds until activation." The voice said.

"You are going to pay that you zzaid that to Wazzpinator." Waspinator buzzed with anger charging his stingers.

"Ten seconds until activation." The voice said.

Waspinator then fired as the computer started to countdown from ten. The blast hit the chambers breaking the glass windows then Goldbug and Ironhide jumped out just as the chambers activated.

"You fools now you've freed them." Chamley yelled.

"It wasn't my fault besides they still don't have their weapons." Meltdown said.

"We may be unarmed but we are not helpless." Goldbug said.

But then Blackarachnia transformed and ran off.

"Like we could trust her." Ironhide said.

Then Waspinator blasted him in the chest sending him to the ground. Goldbug ran towards him but Meltdown aimed a jet of acid at his leg sending him to his knees. Waspinator was about to finish them both until something blast him. They looked around to find Blackarachnia holding Optimus's iron blaster.

"I heard that." Blackarachnia said.

She then through Ironhide his cannon and shield generator and Goldbug his power cells and they reattached them.

"It doesn't matter these three are no match to me." Meltdown said.

But before he could fire a jet of acid Ironhide activated his shield generator trapping him in it. Blackarachnia then grabbed Chamley and warped him and Waspinator up in some webbing. Ironhide then removed his shield generator and placed it on the ground.

"I'll stay here and watch them you two go and help Optimus." Blackarachnia said giving them Optimus's axe and blaster. They nodded and ran towards Optimus.

"Hello zere Blackarachnia." A voice behind her said. She looked around to find Blitzwing and Astrotrain standing behind her.

Meanwhile Optimus was getting tired from fighting Predaking who raised his sword ready to finish him off. But then he got blasted in the chest Optimus looked around to see Goldbug and Ironhide running towards him.

"Yeah Optimus here's a little gift from Blackarachnia." Goldbug said throwing him his weapons.

Optimus caught them and looked back to Predaking and said. "Looks like your about to be dethroned."

"No one dethrones Predaking." Predaking roared.

"Spread out and us a triangle attack." Optimus ordered.

They nodded and started to run to form a triangle and attacked while they did it. Predaking was getting angrily he fired a blast at Optimus from his tiger mouth but he couldn't aim straight because of the attacks from Goldbug and Ironhide. Eventually Predaking felled and split back into the five Predacons that made him.

"Now let's get Blackarachnia and take these guys-." Optimus was saying before he heard a scream. "Blackarachnia."

They looked around to see that Blitzwing and Astrotrain were shooting at her. Blitzwing then fired his ice beam freezing her. They ran towards them firing at them.

"GET MORE AUTOBOTS TO CRUSH." Blitzwing said.

"But Galvatron told us capture Blackarachnia." Astrotrain said. "Spider on ice tasty."

They then started to fire at the Autobots Goldbug and Ironhide gave Optimus cover as he tried to free Blackarachnia but Blitzwing saw this.

"COME AND FIGHT YOU SNIVELLING COVARD." Blitzwing said and fired his flamethrower at him.

Optimus jumped out of the way and the flames hit the ice around Blackarachnia and started to melt. When Blackarachnia ford out she started to fall forwards but Optimus caught her.

"Blackarachnia are you alright?" Optimus asked her.

"I'm fffine." She shivered. Then she looked at Blitzwing and Astrotrain. "Code name Optimus." Then Blitzwing and Astrotrain felt a massive shock that got stronger and stronger.

"What's happening?" Astrotrain asked as both he and Blitzwing fell to the floor in great pain.

"You forget who made the triple changing technology for you. You didn't think I wouldn't have put a safety measure. Once activated the electric shocks will get stronger and stronger until you are sixteen hics away from me." Blackarachnia explained.

"In zat case ve vill take ze ozer Decepticons and fly avay." Blitzwing said. Astrotrain then transformed into a train and drove up to the Predacons and said.

"IF YOU CONS WANT TO BE FREE YOU BETTER COME WITH US."

The Predacons then entered inside of him. Then Astrotrain transformed into his space shuttle mode and flow off. Blitzwing then went over to Waspinator and freed him they then transformed and flow off.

"Looks like we won't be having any new Decepticons behind bars today." Optimus said.

"What about me?" Blackarachnia asked.

"Well I think that is your chose." Optimus said then he put his hands on her shoulders. "But if you do come with us I will do whatever it takes to make sure that you won't go to the stock cade."

"Me two." Goldbug said.

"Me three." Ironhide said.

"Thank you and I think it's time for to stop running away." Blackarachnia said.

* * *

><p><em>An hour later<em>

All four of them arrived at the Autobot base with Meltdown and Chumley where all the Autobots looked at them with surprise.

"Where have you been we've been worried sick?" Ratchet said then he saw Blackarachnia, Meltdown and Chumley. "Must have been one heck of a reunion."

"What's it matter they've captured a Decepticon." Slingshot said pulling out a pair of stasis cuffs. But then Optimus, Goldbug and Ironhide stood in front of her. "What the heck are you doing she's a Decepticon."

"A Decepticon that saved are lives and who's turning herself in." Optimus said.

"I don't care I'm going to put the stasis cuffs on her and that's that." Slingshot said. Then Ratchet, Ironfist and the Dinobots stood in front of her. "Oh come on you guys two. Sliverbolt ain't you going to help me?"

"I'm sorry Slingshot but Optimus is right if she saved their lives and turning herself in then I think there is no need for stasis cuffs." Sliverbolt said.

"That gose double for me. We can take her to Cybertron with the first load of energon we've mined." Wedge said. With that Slingshot just walked away in a huff.

"Thank you." Blackarachnia said.

"Just don't ruin it. I'll just contact Cybertron." Sliverbolt said.

"And we matter lock these two up." Ironhide said looking at Meltdown and Chumley.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with the Decepticons<em>

Blitzwing and Astrotrain were in front of Galvatron who was looking down at them with anger.

"You dare return empty handed." Galvatron roared.

"No my lord we have found new allies." Astrotrain said.

Then Waspinator and the Predacons came out of the dark Galvatron looked at them with a smile on his face.


	5. Allspark Alypse Now

_On Cybertron_

Optimus, Goldbug, Ratchet and Ironhide where inside Sky Lynx with energon and Blackarachnia and had just landed in the space bridge nexus. They saw Sentinel, Alpha Trion, Botanica and a squad of Autobot troopers.

Optimus looked at Blackarachnia. "I think it would be best if you hide behind us." Optimus said.

Blackarachnia nodded then they walked out of Sky Lynx Alpha Trion was about to speak but Sentinel got there first.

"So Optimus you've managed to capture a Decepticon good now if you hand her over we will deal with the rest." Sentinel said.

"Sorry commander but I can't do that." Optimus said.

"Are you disobeying me?" Sentinel asked walking up to him so there faceplates were inchers apart.

"No but I didn't capture her she turned herself in so if I were you I would watch what you are saying." Optimus said.

"I don't have time for this Optimus I'm Magnus and I'll do what I please." Sentinel said pushing him out of the way.

He then saw Blackarachnia glaring at him with all four of her optics. "Hello Sentinel." She hissed.

Sentinel's dominant expression was now shattered. But then returned to normal he looked at the Autobot troopers.

"Take her way." Sentinel ordered.

"Now hang on there she saved are skid plates and this is how you repay her." Goldbug said.

"I'm afraid he's right if you do arrest her you will have to give a reason." Alpha Trion said.

"I'll give you three one she betrayed the Autobots, two she attacked an Elite Guard commander me and lastly she has done illegal experiment." Sentinel said counting them off his fingers.

"When I heard who the Decepticon was I did a bit of digging and found out that see was or is cadet Elita-1. Meaning that her act of betray was coursed by Optimus idea to go to Archa VII." Alpha Trion said.

"Actually that was Sentinel's idea to go there." Blackarachnia said.

"I see this doesn't bold well for you Sentinel not taking reasonability for your actions the High Council may have to ask you to stand down." Alpha Trion said.

"She is a Decepticon and you're taking her word for it. Even still she attacked me and has done illegal experiment." Sentinel said.

"What you mean you attacked me first I was only defending myself." Blackarachnia said.

"May I ask what this illegal experiment was?" Botanica asked.

"Creating techno-organics abominations." Sentinel said.

"Very interesting if my scanners are right I can't find her energy signatures." Botanica said.

"If we can find a way to copy that it may give us the edge in this war." Alpha Trion said.

"You can't be serious it's an abominations." Sentinel said.

"We will have to take a vote on it. Until then she will be under Optimus watch." Alpha Trion said. Then he walked up to Blackarachnia and gave her a card with the Autobot symbol on it. "If anyone try's to arrest you show them this."

Then he and Botanica walked away. "You bot start to unload the energon and if she lays on finger on it shot her." Sentinel said then turned to face both Optimus and Blackarachnia. "You haven't heard the last of this." Sentinel said before he followed both Alpha Trion and Botanica.

"Ironhide." A voice said.

They looked around to see same body type as Arcee but predominantly blue in colour running towards them. She then hugged Ironhide with all of her strength.

"Chromia." Ironhide said hugging her back.

"Uh not to break this romantic setting up but would you introduce us?" Goldbug asked.

They quickly broke up. "Sorry! Guys this is Chromia my girlfriend." Ironhide said.

"Am Optimus Prime that's Goldbug and Ratchet." Optimus said pointing them out.

"Oh I know who you are." Chromia said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Goldbug said.

"Isn't he that bumbler you told me about?" Chromia whispered to Ironhide.

"Well he's not much of a bumbler." Ironhide said.

"Look like you chose well when it comes to picking mechs." Ratchet said.

"Oh I know." Chromia said then she saw Blackarachnia. "What a Decepticon doing here?"

"Ex-Decepticon." Blackarachnia corrected.

"It's alright Chromia she saved my skid plate." Ironhide said.

Then he told her the whole story. When he was finished Chromia looked at Blackarachnia and walked up to her.

"I guess I owe you a thank you." Chromia said.

"You don't owe me anything." Blackarachnia said.

Chromia was about to say thing but then Arcee and Sari ran up to them. Admiralty Arcee ran up and hugged Ratchet whose face suddenly turned red. Sari saw Blackarachnia and used her jetpack and fly up to her.

"I see you've re-joined the Autobots." Sari said.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" Blackarachnia asked.

Then Sari deactivated her battle mask. "Guess you were right when we had something in common." Sari said.

Blackarachnia then looked at Optimus. "Is there something you forgot to tell me?" She asked narrowing her optic at him.

"I just thought since we were being attacked by techno-organics that you would had to worry about another one." Optimus said.

"I forgot that sometime your processor is full of lead." Blackarachnia smiled.

"Anyway glad you guys are here Sentinel is going overboard with attacks." Arcee said who had let go of Ratchet.

"Yeah he's got the Wrecker pushing forwards in to Kaon none stop." Sari said.

"Is Bulkhead alright?" Goldbug asked.

"We don't know." Arcee said.

"Well we might not need to worry about Sentinel. The High Council are taking a vote on creating more techno-organics and deciding if Sentinel should stand down." Optimus said.

"If he does stand down who will take his place?" Arcee said.

"That is for the High Council to decide." Optimus said.

"Well let's worry about that later because I think you owe me a date big boy." Blackarachnia said looking at Optimus.

"I…I do." Optimus stuttered.

"For old time shakes besides I want to see what has changed." Blackarachnia said putting her arm around his.

"Pity there is a war on the streets would look a lot better." Optimus said.

"I don't care." Blackarachnia said.

"Then let's start by having a drink at Maccadam's Old Oil House?" Optimus said. Then they walked away.

"I think I'll head to the Metroplex and see what is happening." Goldbug said.

"Don't you have somebot special to see?" Chromia asked.

"No!" Goldbug said and transformed and drove to the Metroplex.

"You've got to feel sorry for him." Ironhide said.

"I couldn't worry there is somebot for anyone." Ratchet said.

"Now how about you show me around handsome?" Chromia said pulling Ironhide away.

"The same goes for you." Arcee said to Ratchet.

"As much as I want to somebot has to look after Sari." Ratchet said.

"Don't worry I'll look after her." Sky Lynx said as he transformed.

"Well now that's settled now you two go on." Sari said.

With that Arcee dragged Ratchet away.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in the Metroplex<em>

Goldbug had just entered the High Council chamber where the members we talking. Goldbug transformed and join the Spector stands next where Blurr was sitting.

"So what have I missed?" Goldbug asked.

"Well Sentinel is arguing about having techno-organics around saying that they will make Cybertron impure. Most of the High Council says that it will help us to win the war and the fact that since he lied about what happened on Archa VII he should stand down." Blurr said.

"Uhh right." Goldbug said.

"If I do stand down who will take my place?" Sentinel asked.

"I would say Optimus Prime is the best chose." Alpha Trion said.

"Bam! Now that's what I call an. Pow! Idea." Warpath said who was the new head of military.

"What him Magnus you got to be kidding." Sentinel said looking outraged.

"What's there to kid about he did capture Megatron or should I say Galvatron." Dai Atlas said who was now the head of the Cyber-ninja corps.

"Who is Galvatron?" Sentinel asked.

Cliffjumper then did a face-palm and said. "You don't even look at anyone's reports. If you bothered to read Optimus Prime's report you would know that somehow he's upgraded himself."

"May I suggest that we continue this argument later? Right now let's talk about having techno-organics to help us to win the war?" Alpha Trion asked.

"From the scans we've done on Sari we believe that with the help of Blackarachnia we could create more." Preceptor said.

"Also using it would seem that with the DNA selected not only would you get the organics powers but your owe powers would evolve. Plus your energy signatures would not show and you can heal from minor injuries." Botanic said.

"Well let's put it to the vote all those with the idea say aye." Alpha Trion said.

"Aye!" Everyone but Sentinel said.

"And against?" Alpha Trion said.

"Nye!" Sentinel said.

"The ayes have it." Alpha Trion said. "Now all those who wish for Sentinel Magnus to be replaced and for Optimus Prime to take over say aye."

"Aye!" Everyone but Sentinel said.

"And against?" Alpha Trion said.

"Nye!" Sentinel said.

"Then I'm afraid Sentinel I have to ask you to stand down you have three solar-cycles to prepare yourself. Meeting adjured." Alpha Trion said.

"I had better find Optimus and tell him what's happened." Goldbug said getting up.

Unknown to anyone Sentinel was glaring at all of them. "So they chose him over me just like Ultra Magnus well maybe it's time I put matters into my own servos." Sentinel said to himself he then transformed and drove away.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with Optimus<em>

Both Optimus and Blackarachnia were in Maccadam's Old Oil House talking. They were stopped by a few Autobots but after Blackarachnia showed card that Alpha Trion give her they left them alone but they still got some funny looks.

"Not much of a first date with everyone looking at you funny." Optimus said.

"Trust me I'm used to it." Blackarachnia said.

Then an orange femme on wheels rolled up to them with a data pad in her hands.

"Welcome to Maccadam's Old Oil House. My name is Lickety-Split and I'll be you waitress this evening my I take your order." Lickety-Split said.

"Yes we would like two high-grads please." Optimus said.

After Lickety-Split finished taking the orders down she then asked. "I don't suppose you can tell me where I can find your scout?"

"Why do you want to ask him on a date?" Blackarachnia asked.

Lickety-Split face then turned red. "I just want to know him better." She said.

"I sorry I don't know where he lives on Cybertron." Optimus said then he recognised her. "Hey haven't I've seen you somewhere?"

"Yes I'm the same femme that saw your scout take the hit for you. Oh and thank you anyway." Lickety-Split said and skated away with a sad look on her face.

"Seems like Goldbug's got an admirer." Blackarachnia said.

"It would seem." Optimus said.

A few moments later Lickety-Split skated back with a tray with to cans on it. She was about to lay them on the table. But then Goldbug rushed and crashed into Lickety-Split making her to drop the drinks luckily Goldbug caught them before they fell to the floor.

"I'm so sorry may I should have stick to the name Bumblebee." Goldbug said helping her up then he took a good look at her and was speechless. _Hello beautiful_ he thought to himself.

"It's alright no harm done." Lickety-Split said then he saw his face _hello handsome_ she thought to herself. Then she remembered that he said his name was Bumblebee. "Wait you're the same Bumblebee that I saw with the other Autobots that had captured Megatron? and the one who took the hit of Optimus Prime?"

"Yeah that me." Goldbug said.

"I've been meaning to ask would you maybe go out on a- da…da." She stuttered.

"Date." He finished.

"Yes." She said.

"You bet." Goldbug said.

"Uh sorry to break this but can we have are drinks?" Blackarachnia asked.

"Oh uh sorry." Goldbug said handing the drinks to them. "Anyway I came down here to tell you that the High Council have improved the idea of making techno-organics and that you are to be the new Magnus."

Optimus then spat out his energon. "What?" He said.

"They believe you can do a better job than him." Goldbug said.

"Can't argue there." Blackarachnia said.

"But I don't want to be Magnus I like the way I am." Optimus said.

"Optimus Cybertron needs a leader and that leader is you." Blackarachnia said.

"Funny that's what I said to Sentinel the day he followed out about you." Optimus said.

"We I think you would do a much better job than him." Blackarachnia said.

Then he got a message on his com-link. "Optimus this is Ratchet Sentinel has gone mad." Ratchet said.

* * *

><p><em>A few moments ago<em>

Sentinel was driving to Wheeljack's workshop where Wheeljack was test something he had ordered the old Project: Omega team to do. When he saw Wheeljack he transformed and walked over to him.

"So Wheeljack is Project: Powermaster finished?" Sentinel asked.

"Just one or two bug but that's normal now we can start to send them out to are most powerful warriors." Wheeljack said.

"So but I have other plans for this." Sentinel said hitting Wheeljack with his shield. He then walked up to Wheeljack's desk and found what he was looking for. "Are the plan for the Requiem Blaster and the ground bridge now those fools are going to pay for their betrayal."

Sentinel then transformed and hook-up to the trailer and drove away. Unknown to him Wheeljack managed to get up when he saw what Sentinel had taken then activated the alarms.

"Code red all force arrest Sentinel Magnus on sit I repeat arrest Sentinel Magnus on sit." Wheeljack called through the speakers.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile back to Optimus<em>

Optimus who had Blackarachnia on his back, Goldbug, Ratchet and Arcee were driving to the space bridge nexus.

"What makes you think he will be heading to the space bridge nexus?" Goldbug asked.

"Because he's got to get off Cybertron because everybot is looking for him and he can't use a ship to get away because of the war." Optimus said.

"What I don't get is why he stole all that stuff?" Ratchet said.

"Well we're about to find out." A voice said.

They looked around to find Ironhide, Chromia and Kup driving towards them.

"Kup what are you doing here?" Blackarachnia asked.

"Well I'm the teacher remember I just want to show him a lesson. By the way it's nice to see that you're still online Elita-1." Kup said.

"How did you know?" Blackarachnia asked.

"Ironhide told me on the way down." Kup said.

"I've already told Sari and Sky Lynx." Optimus said.

"I just want to beat Sentinel up for ruining our date." Chromia said.

"Now I see why you like her she's a fighter just like you." Goldbug said.

"Thank you." Chromia said.

"Funnily enough Sentinel ruined my chances for a date." Goldbug said.

"I thought you didn't have a girlfriend." Chromia said.

"I still don't we had to leave before I could get her number." Goldbug said.

"Luckily for you I did." Blackarachnia said.

"You mean you got her number for me." Goldbug said.

"Yes she said she is off in five Mega-cycles." Blackarachnia said.

"That great but I think we will have to deal with Sentinel before I ask her out huh." Goldbug said.

"I afraid so." Optimus said.

They then entered the space bridge nexus and saw Sky Lynx and Autobot troopers on the ground and Sentinel who Sari in his hand. She was using her Master Blade upgrade to cut her way free. They then stopped and transformed.

"Sentinel put her down now." Optimus ordered pulling out his axe.

"I through you would never ask I had enough of her organic filth going all over my servo." Sentinel said throwing her away.

Arcee managed to catch her before she hit the ground. "I sorry Optimus I tried to stop him." Sari said.

"Don't worry you've smoothing him up for us we will take things from her." Goldbug said and then charged at Sentinel firing his stingers at him.

Sentinel just activated his shield blocking the blast. Then he through it straight at Goldbug sending him to the ground the Shield then bounced back to him. Sentinel then used the Magnus Hammer and sent a bolt of lightning at Optimus. Ironhide stepped forward and activated his armour ability the blast sent him into the wall.

Chromia looked at Ironhide then glared at Sentinel. "No one hurts my man but me." Chromia said pulling out a pair of energy swords.

She then slashed at Sentinel making a cut across his chest. Sentinel glared at he and swung the Magnus Hammer and swatted her away.

"Ratchet try your EMP generator." Optimus ordered.

Ratchet and activated his EMP generator and fired it at Sentinel. But Sentinel dodged and through his shield at him. Ratchet ducked but the shield bounced off the wall and hit Ratchet on the back of his neck and retuned to Sentinel. Acree put Sari on the floor and ran over to him then pulled out a pair of sword like Chromia and charged at Sentinel. But Sentinel dodged her slashes and legged sweep her sending her to the floor and was about to smash her with the Magnus Hammer. But then Blackarachnia kicked him in the face.

"I always wanted to do that." Blackarachnia said.

"And I always wanted to do this." Sentinel said smashing the Magnus Hammer into the ground.

Then bolt of electricity ran into the ground and hit both Blackarachnia and Arcee. The shock knocked them out Sentinel was about to deal the final blow to Blackarachnia. But then Kup tackled him pushing away from her.

"That's no way to treat a lady." Kup said.

"She is no lady she's a monster." Sentinel said.

"Only because you see things how they appear." Kup said and then punched him but Sentinel blocked it with his shield.

"Give it up you old scrap heap you tort me everything I know." Sentinel said.

"True." Kup said before he flipped Sentinel over his shoulder. "But not everything I know."

Sentinel then tried to hit him with the Magnus Hammer but Kup just grabbed it and kneed him in the chest. Sentinel then tried to punch him but Kup blocked it and punched him in the face.

"You might be able to beat me now. Code name Powermaster" Sentinel said.

Then the trailer that was lying next to the space bridge console started to separate into different parts and started to connect to his body. A backpack unit linked itself tightly onto his back. A pair of broad blue and gold wings tipped with thrusters at their ends swung out from either side of the backpack. The gold shoulder canons flipped forward and clicked securely onto his shoulders. Blue and gold blaster-armed gauntlets wrapped around his lower arms. Magnus-sized blue and gold leg and foot armour enclosed his lower legs. He was now the size of Ultra Magnus and looked just a powerful.

"Powermaster Sentinel Magnus." Sentinel cried out then he looked at Kup. "How about now?"

"New look same Sentinel clown." Kup said and ran up to him.

He tried to punch him but Sentinel caught it and lifted him off his feet. "I hereby discharge you of duty." Sentinel said. Then with his over hand he blasted a shot right through his chest and throwed him away making Kup's optic widen.

"KUP." Optimus said. Optimus then looked at Sentinel and glared at him he then activated his battle mask and charged at him. "How could you Sentinel we were friend once why are you acting like this?"

Optimus then slashed him with his axe. But Sentinel just him and kicked him away causing Optimus to drop his axe. Optimus saw his axe a centimetres away and tried to grab it but Sentinel just smashed it with his foot. When he lifted it of the floor Optimus saw that his axe was smashed into pieces.

"You want to know why I'll tell you why. For Stellar-cycles I've been planning to become Magnus but Ultra Magnus always saw you as the next inline. So I had to get rid of you somehow. Then I heard a rumour about the energon on Archa VII. But I knew that you wouldn't take the fall of me unless you felt guilty about something or someone." Sentinel said.

"You been you dated Elita only so you could get me to take the fall of you." Optimus said in anger.

"But of course I knew that somehow she would get in a situation that would course you to make a choice. If you went in there and save you would have gone offline with and I would put all the blame on you or you would have taken the fall for me for leaving Elita behind ever way I win." Sentinel said.

"But things don't go as plan for you." Optimus said.

"Got that right everything went your way when you found the Allspark. Ironic that my actions made you into the hero you are today." Sentinel said. Sentinel then activated the space bridge console then a picture of Ironfist showed up. "Ironfist I need to transwarp to Earth and that's an order."

"As you wish commander." Ironfist said then the screen went blank.

"What do you want from Earth?" Optimus asked.

"The only thing that is important on that mud ball." Sentinel said. Then he activated his jets and started to fly towards the space bridge. "Next time we meet I will take you offline."

Then he entered into the space bridge. Optimus then walked over to Kup holding his arm while he walked. Then he knelt next to him and saw he was still online just.

"Kup stay with me." Optimus ordered.

"Looks like this is the end of my life-cycle this is not how I thought I could go out." Kup said.

"Don't say that you will be alright." Optimus said.

"We both know that's not true just promise two things. One you lead our people to a brighter future. And two you look after Elita?" Kup said.

"I promise and thank you for teaching me." Optimus said.

Then Kup optic dimmed and he started to lose his colour. Then Warpath, Wheeljack and a few troops came in and saw every on the floor.

"Bam I guess we are. Boom! Too late." Warpath said.

"Never mind that lets get the injured out of here Optimus tell us what happened." Wheeljack said. Optimus then started to tell them what happened. "This is not good."

"Yeah and it's my fault." Optimus said.

"Now don't beat yourself up Prime we all should have seen it." Wheeljack said.

"So it's your choice Optimus on what we do next." Ratchet said getting up.

"My choice look the choices I made first I left Elita behind then I chose to let Megatron live and thanks to that we are at war and now I've just let Sentinel to get away doing whatever he wants. Let's face it I've hit rock bottom." Optimus said.

Ratchet looked at him and said. "A wise mech said to me that if you hit rock bottom the only place to go it up."

"Who told you that?" Optimus said without looking at him.

"A mech called Primal Major." Ratchet said.

Optimus looked at fallen bots on the ground and turned top face Ratchet. "Then it's time I climbed out of that hole." He said.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile on Earth<em>

Sentinel had just exited the space bridge and saw Ironfist waiting for him.

"So where are Optimus and the others?" Ironfist asked.

"There still on Cybertron." Sentinel said.

"What's with the amour?" Ironfist asked.

"Just testing it for Wheeljack which reminds me I need your help." Sentinel said.

"And what about the cut on your chest plate?" Ironfist asked.

"There's a war going on I got it from a battle against a Decepticon." Sentinel said.

Ironfist looked at Sentinel. "You're lying." Ironfist said running to the control console but Sentinel blasted him.

"Your luck I needed you." Sentinel said putting a metal dice on Ironfist's head.

Then Ironfist woke up. "What is you biding?" He asked in a voice that sounded like Preceptor.

"Transwarp to the Moon and start to build these." Sentinel said giving the blue prints to him.

"What will you do?" Ironfist asked.

"I'll be getting one more thing." Sentinel said activating his jets and flying away.

A few moments later he had arrived at the Autobot base. Jazz then walked out and saw Sentinel.

"Hey SM what are doing here in those new threads?" Jazz asked.

"I'm here on business for the High Council. And as for the new amour I'm testing it for Wheeljack." Sentinel said.

"So what does the High Council want?" Jazz asked.

"They want the Allspark to be turned to Cybertron." Sentinel said.

"Well then I guess you can have it follow me." Jazz said walking back into the plant.

"So where is it?" Sentinel asked.

"You're standing on top of it." Jazz said pointing down. Sentinel looked down to find he was on top of an Autobot symbol. "You see this dud Soundwave had found a secret lab under the plant so OP decided to hide the Allspark down there."

Then the computer console activated and Air Raid answered. "Cybertron to Team Earth alert Sentinel Magnus is under arrest for theft and murder arrest on site." An Autobot Trooper said.

"This is Air Raid Sentinel Magnus is here I repeat Sentinel Magnus is-." Air Raid was saying before Sentinel blasted him.

He then knocked Jazz aside with his shield and activated the lift and went down. When he reached the bottom he saw Wreck-Gar guarding it.

"Out of my way you piece of junk." Sentinel ordered.

"I'm Wreck-Gar the junk hero." Wreck-Gar said.

Sentinel then started to blast at him Wreck-Gar managed to dodge. Wreck-Gar pulled out his scissor-blades and charged at Sentinel who sent a bolt of lightning from the Magnus Hammer and sent Wreck-Gar into the wall. Sentinel then took the Allspark and went back above ground. When came back to ground live he saw the Dinobotss guarding the door.

"I suggest you get out of my way." Sentinel said.

"Me Grimlock not take orders from jerks." Grimlock said.

Then the Dinobots fired flames from their weapons at him. Sentinel just activated his shield shielding him from the blast. When the flames died down he activated his jet and flow off.

"I suggest you get off this mud ball before the big bang." Sentinel called out.

Sentinel then headed towards the moon ready to put his plans into activation.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile on Cybertron<em>

Optimus was in Wheeljack's workshop with Blackarachnia and Ratchet.

"Luckily Sentinel only took the prototype." Wheeljack said tolling in another trailer.

"If that thing was the prototype I hate to see what finished design would do." Blackarachnia said.

"Well your about to find out." Wheeljack said. Then he transformed and looked at Optimus. "Just say the same thing that Sentinel said."

"Code name Powermaster." Optimus yelled.

First Optimus arms retraced back into his body and his front bumper emerged. Then his feet retraced and lastly his battle mask came out and the horns on his helmet slide down. In the next few seconds the Powermaster unit separated into four parts. The backpack unit which two bigger arms on it and two wings with thrusters at their ends swung out from either side linked itself tightly onto his back. From it emerged girdle bars with hip guards that fastened around his waist. The white shoulder canons flipped forward and clicked securely onto his shoulders. The new arms had red shoulder plates emblazoned with the Autobot symbol and red blaster-armed gauntlets on his new blue hands. The large silver ladder had two canons repositioned itself to fit neatly into a space in the backpack. Then Magnus-sized blue leg and foot armour which had jet boosters on the heels enclosed his lower legs. Then a blue visor placed itself over his optic sensors.

"Powermaster Optimus Prime." Optimus shouted.

"You know as good as the amour is I still think you could do without the battle mask." Blackarachnia said walking up to him.

"What's wrong with it?" Optimus asked.

"It hides too much of your handsome face." Blackarachnia said putting her hand on his face.

Then from one of the computer Sliverbolt face appeared. "Prime it's Sliverbolt we got your message but I'm afraid Sentinel took the Allspark. Also Jazz Wreck-Gar and Air Raid are damaged." Sliverbolt said.

"So that's what he wanted." Optimus said.

"Not really we can't find Ironfist anywhere and when we looked at the security cameras at Sumdac Tower we found out that he is under Sentinel's control and is on the Moon building something." Sliverbolt explained.

"I don't get it what does he want with Ironfist, the Allspark and the plans for the Requiem Blaster and a ground bridge." Optimus said.

Then both Blackarachnia and Wheeljack optic widened and looked at each other. "You think what I'm thinking?" Wheeljack asked.

"I am and I hope we are wrong." Blackarachnia said.

"What is it?" Optimus asked.

"The Requiem Blaster potable version of the cannon on Fortress Maximus and the Ground Bridge is scale down version of a space bridge." Wheeljack explained.

"So in order to build them he needed Ironfist to build them but how in name of Cybertron dose the Allspark do with it?" Ratchet asked.

"Let me guess he's going to use the Allspark to increases the power of the Ground Bridge and fire The Requiem Blaster straight into the Earth's core." Optimus said.

"So he can destroy Galvatron and his Decepticon." Blackarachnia said.

"Not to mention all the humans down there." Optimus said.

"We've got to stop we can't let Prowl's sacrifice be in vain." Ratchet said.

"It won't Ratchet you and Blackarachnia go to Earth and help the injured while I go to the Moon to deal with Sentinel." Optimus ordered.

"Oh no you aren't going to face him along I'm coming to." Blackarachnia said.

"No it's too dangerous." Optimus said.

"You really want to argue with me." Blackarachnia said.

"Uh alright just be careful." Optimus said.

They then transformed and drove to the space Bridge.

* * *

><p><em>Later on Earth's Moon<em>

Sentinel was on the Moon watching Ironfist building the Requiem Blaster which was a blue and red blaster and a Ground Bridge which was a control panel with the Allspark in the power core. Then he saw a blue light then Optimus who was in his Powermaster amour on and Blackarachnia jumping out of it. Blackarachnia quickly activated her battle mask so she could breath.

"I didn't know you had a battle mask." Optimus said.

"Yeah well after the last time I saw Sari I built one in so I could breathe underwater and in space." Blackarachnia said.

"I should have known you would show up." Sentinel glaring at them.

"Sentinel I'm taking command." Optimus said.

"Optimus you forget your place." Sentinel said.

"No Sentinel you forgot yours." Optimus said.

Sentinel snarled and looked at Ironfist. "Continue your work while I'll deal with these traitors." Sentinel said. Then he walked towards them.

"You stop Ironfist while I deal with Sentinel." Optimus said.

"You sure you can beat him?" Blackarachnia asked.

"I don't know but I can distract him while you stop Ironfist." Optimus said and started to walk towards Sentinel.

"Why are you stopping me isn't Cybertron more important than one insignificant organic planet?" Sentinel asked.

"Nothing is insignificant and nothing gives you the right to course genocide." Optimus said.

"I'm the Magnus I have the right to do anything I won't." Sentinel said firing a bolt of lightning from the Magnus Hammer. Optimus blocked the blast by putting his hands in front of him the blast did skid him backwards but he held his ground. "All you have is your Powermaster amour while I have my own Powermaster amour and the Magnus Hammer."

"A wise ninja-bot once told me it's the bot not the weapon." Optimus said firing his shoulder cannons.

Sentinel just used his shield to block the blasts. Meanwhile Blackarachnia had managed to reach Ironfist without Sentinel noticing.

"Ironfist stop what you are going." Blackarachnia said.

Ironfist turned around and saw her. "Only my master tells me when to stop." Ironfist said then his arm just broke apart at the elbow and shot like a rocket.

Blackarachnia dodged them then they re-joined to the rest of Ironfist's arms. But before he could attack again Blackarachnia stabbed him in the shoulders with her stingers he then fell to the ground.

"Trust me you'll thank me later." Blackarachnia said and bent down and removed the metal dice on his head. "Now let's get the Allspark out of this thing."

But then she felt a blast hit her in the back she feel to the floor unable to move her arms or legs. She turned her head to see one of Sentinel's gauntlets smoking Optimus then rammed into him knocking the Magnus Hammer out of his hands.

"Always the hero Optimus." Sentinel said pulling out his lance and slash at his legs bring him to his knees. "But you could never do what need to be done." Sentinel said kicking him. Then he raised his lance ready to stab him in the back. "Now there will be a new hero one that can do the thing you couldn't me."

"OPTIMUS!" Blackarachnia screamed.

Then the Allspark started to shine then a beam of light came out of it and hit the Magnus Hammer. Then the hammer flow into the air and flow in between Optimus and Sentinel. Sentinel then hit then there was a bright light blinding them.

Optimus open his optics to see a mech the size of Galvatron but he was sliver and blue and looked a lot like an older version of him.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Am afraid you will have to find that answer yourself. But I can tell you this you have a great power within you and this will help you to unlock it." The mech said holding his hands out. There was a bright light then a red and black double bladed battle axe appeared. "This is the Axe of Prima and with this power you will be able to stop the Fallen from raising again my child."

Then the light disappeared and Sentinel saw Optimus standing on his two legs holding the Magnus Hammer.

"So what you got the Magnus Hammer it still won't help you." Sentinel said pointing his lance straight at him.

"I'm afraid you're wrong about it not helping and that I'm holding the Magnus Hammer." Optimus said. Optimus then banged it on the ground and the hammer shattered and turned into an axe. "Now feel the power of the Axe of Prima." Then Optimus spun the axe around creating a shockwave that sent Sentinel back.

"I don't care what you are holding you are going down. Sentinel said as he activated his jets and flow towards Optimus ready to strike him with his lance.

"Well let's see about that." Optimus said holding the axe in both hand so that the blades were facing him. Then he activated his own jets and flow towards Sentinel.

Once they meet Sentinel slashed him with his lance and Optimus slashed him with his axe. Once they pasted each other they still had their backs to each other. Seconds past then Optimus fell on his knees.

"Told you I could bring you down." Sentinel Smiled then there was four slash of light and his arms and legs were cut off.

"OPTIMUS!" Blackarachnia screamed running towards him and hugged him.

"Don't worry you can't get rid of me that easily." Optimus said.

* * *

><p><em>A while later on Cybertron<em>

Sentinel who had his arms and legs back but wearing stasis cuffs was on trial in the .

"Sentinel the court finds you guilty as charge." Alpha Trion said.

"You can't do this to me." Sentinel shouted.

"We can and we will but since you served with the Elite Guard you won't be going to jail instead you are exiled to Archa VII take him away." Alpha Trion said. The Autobot troopers then carried him away as he shouted and begged.

"I'm glad that's final over." Optimus signed.

"I'm afraid it's not over Optimus Cybertron still needs a leader." Alpha Trion said.

"But I don't feel that should become the next Magnus." Optimus said.

"Optimus that axe you are holding is the Axe of Prima it belonged to Prima the first of the first thirteen transformers and the first leader of Cybertron and he wasn't a Magnus. When he went offline his axe turned into the Magnus Hammer I don't know why it has turned back now but I know this you can't reject you're calling. For far too long have I seen Autobot fall to their pride and greed. But you Optimus your courage and wisdom have transformed the lives around you. I believe it's time we fall to the old ways now the High Council will course the next Prime, guild and chose the next Prime to lead if he or she haven't found some to take over from he or she a Primer Prime if you will." Alpha Trion said.

"What you know there is such a thing called a Primer Prime." Goldbug whispered remembering what Sentinel had said the nigh he first meet Blackarachnia.

"So I must ask you again do you accept the burden of leader ship of the Autobots?" Alpha Trion asked.

"I accept the burden with all that I am." Optimus said.

"Then raise Optimus Prime for you are the new leader of the Autobot lead us wisely." Alpha Trion said.

"Well I'm going." Goldbug said walking away.

"Where are you going?" Ironhide asked.

"I've got a date." Goldbug said and transformed and drove away.

"Alpha Trion would you put a message on all frequencies I believe it's time that I talk to the people of Cybertron." Optimus said.

"As you wish Optimus Prime." Alpha Trion said and pushed a few buttons then he looked at Optimus and nodded.

"To all those who can hear my voice I give you this message that I Optimus Prime I'm the new leader of the Autobots." Optimus said as Autobots and Decepticon from all over the galaxy saw his face on their monitors. "Are former leader Sentinel Magnus lost his way because he feel to his pride and lust for power. But no more I give you my word that I will do my best to protect are more world from the Decepticons who wish to enslave us and to destroy us. Also to any Decepticons that hear this message I have this to say to you this is our home we will stay. We will fight. And we will win. We will fight you in the sea. We will fight you on the land. We will fight you in the sky. We will fight you in the darkness of space. We will never surrender."

Then there was a giant amount of cheers that could be heard all over Cybertron even in Kaon.

"You may not like him my lord but you have to admit he can inspire his people." Obsidian said listening to the cheers.

"Oh I do admit that he can inspire hope to them pity it is false hope because in the end we will win." The Fallen said.


	6. The Five Face Beast

_On Cybertron_

Optimus was in Fortress Maximus along with other bot giving them the rundown of their next attack.

"Thank you for showing up." Optimus said.

"Just tell us why we are here." Hotshot a yellow and blue mech said.

"Hotshot show some respect." Red Alert a white and red femme said.

"It's quite alright Red Alert. And to answer your question Hotshot we have gained information that the Quintessons are selling weapons to the Decepticons." Optimus said.

"So what do you won't us to do about it?" Brawn a brown and dark green mech asked.

"There home planet Quintessa is too well defend for are battle cruiser to get through but a small shuttle will be able to get through undetected." Optimus said.

"So you are going to lead us on attack on Quintessa which we have no intell." Rodimus said.

"No I'm not leading the attack you are." Optimus said.

"What me." Rodimus said in surprise.

"And you're only going to take their defence's offline so we can start an invasion." Optimus said.

"But we still don't know about the planet. I mean I all for one for action but I like to know what I'm up against." Hotshot said.

"Actually Hotshot we have someone who has been on Quintessa before." Optimus said.

He then side stepped to revile an orange and dark brown mech with the same body type as Kup but was smaller than Goldbug.

"I'm Wheelie and I sorry that I have to rhyme, it's just something I have to do all the time." Wheelie said.

"We've also got a spy on Quintessa he managed to sneak on board a ship that was delivering there weapons to the Decepticons." Optimus said.

"And I say you can't trust him." Cliffjumper said.

"Cliffjumper I know you don't trust him but he has proven himself a loyal Autobot." Optimus said.

"You trust him he spoke out against Sentinel." Cliffjumper said then he saw Optimus glaring at him. "Well maybe he had a good reason to speak up against him but he opposed the Decepticon Registration Act when Ultra Magnus first proposed it."

"If I remember correctly that was one of the things that started the war." Optimus said.

"Who about we continue with this meeting." Ironhide said.

"Agreed. Now also coming along with you are Blackarachnia and Sari." Optimus explained. Then Blackarachnia who still had a Decepticon symbol and Sari who was in her robot mode walked in.

"Why are they coming and who are they?" Hotshot asked.

"Their coming because their techno-organic so there energy signature won't show on scanners. Optimus explained.

"But you haven't told us who they are." Hotshot said.

"Hotshot they will tells us but they have the right to tell us when their ready besides if Optimus trust them that's good enough for me." Rodimus said. Then he looked at Optimus. "So is Sky Lynx taking us there?"

"No we need someone who was an expert on aerial acrobatics." Optimus said. Then a red mech with shoulder panels longer than his head walked in. "This is Powerglide he will be piloting the ship."

"Don't worry with my skills getting on that planet will be easier than stealing energon cubes from a protoform and it will be even easier with my new flight tech." Powerglide said.

"So how long do we have until you show up with the invasion force?" Red Alert asked.

"You have two solar-cycles to take their defences offline if you haven't we will have no choice but to retreat." Optimus said sadly.

"Don't worry commander we have them offline." Rodimus said.

"Right I think you should get to know each other but remember you will be setting off next solar-cycle." Optimus said and started to walk out of the room.

"Optimus wait." Blackarachnia said running towards him. "Why are you not going?"

"We are going to try to reactivate Sigma Supreme." Optimus said.

"But you need the recantation codes and last I check Ultra Magnus had them." Blackarachnia said.

Then Optimus began to tell her what had happened two deac-cycles ago.

* * *

><p><em>Two week ago<em>

Optimus was in Ultra Magnus's ward. He had asked Optimus to see him.

"Commander why did you wanted to see me?" Optimus asked.

"Well I won't to see the new hero of Cybertron." Ultra Magnus said.

"I'm a hero it was Prowl who bright the Allspark together at the cost of his own spark." Optimus said.

"I believe you did the same once." Ultra Magnus smiled at him.

"With all due respect commander what is the real reason you wanted to see me?" Optimus asked.

"As you wish I think you should know that I've know the fate of Elita-1 for nearly a stellar-cycle." Ultra Magnus said.

"But how?" Optimus asked.

"I've read all of your reports." Ultra Magnus said.

"Then why did you tell Sentinel or anyone else?" Optimus asked.

"Because you two needed to settle things out between you." Ultra Magnus said.

"There's something else isn't there?" Optimus asked.

"Yes I fear that I won't recover so I need to tell you this and give you something." Ultra Magnus said.

"What is it?" Optimus asked.

"I wanted to tell you that I was right about saying being a hero wasn't in your programing it was in your spark." Ultra Magnus said.

"I don't understand sir." Optimus said.

"Heroism doesn't come from in here." Ultra Magnus said pointing at his head with his good arm. "But in here." he said putting his hand over Optimus chest over his spark chamber.

"Thank you sir and what is it you wanted to give me?" Optimus asked. Ultra Magnus smiled then a data beam came out of his processor and into Optimus's. "Was that what I think it was?"

"Yes the recantation codes for Sigma Supreme." Ultra Magnus said.

"But why give the codes to me why not to Sentinel?" Optimus asked.

"Because your spark is pure and you are what Sigma needs if he wakes up." Ultra Magnus said.

* * *

><p><em>Back to the present<em>

"So Ultra Magnus new all about me." Blackarachnia said.

"I was as shocked as you were. Once Sigma wakes up he will be in shock to hear that Ultra Magnus is offline." Optimus said.

"I see why you need to stay." Blackarachnia said.

"Don't worry once you take down the defence's offline I will come." Optimus said.

"Well in case you don't come I give you this." Blackarachnia said and then pulled him into a kiss.

Once they broke apart Optimus stared at her. "Do I get another one if I do come?" Optimus asked with a smile.

"Don't push your luck but I might think about it." Blackarachnia smiled.

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later<em>

Optimus was with Perceptor inside the Steelheavens spark chamber.

"Do you think you can reactivate him?" Optimus asked.

"Ratchet was able to reactivate Omega Supreme by using the Allspark so I should be able- to." Perceptor was saying before he saw Optimus taping his fingers on the control console. "Uh yes I believe I can."

Then be opened the spark chamber and fired a beam from the Allspark. They waited for a few moments but nothing happened.

"Who's there?" A voice asked it sounded like Omega Supreme only younger. "Perceptor is that you where is Ultra Magnus?"

"I believe I should answer that." Optimus said.

"Who are you?" The voice asked.

"I'm Optimus Prime the leader of the Autobot." Optimus said.

"I'm Sigma Supreme but I thought that Ultra Magnus was the leader of the Autobots." Sigma said.

"I don't how to tell you this but I'm sorry to say that Ultra Magnus went offline two deca-cycles ago." Optimus said.

"Ultra Magnus gone." Sigma said with a sad voice.

"Before he went offline he past me your recantation codes." Optimus said.

"Did we win the war?" Sigma asked.

"Yes thanks to you and your brothers and sister." Optimus said.

"I didn't remember anything after I was shot down by some Decepticons." Sigma said.

"I'm afraid you've been a sleep for a long time." Optimus said.

"Who long?" Sigma asked.

"For at least two million stellar cycles." Optimus said.

"Then why did you wake me up now?" Sigma asked.

"Because war has started again on Cybertron and we could use you help." Optimus said.

"Of course I will help I won't let my brothers and sister sacrifice be in vain and I will also do it in memory of Ultra Magnus." Sigma said.

"Then I will let Omega Supreme tell you about are next mission." Optimus said.

"Omega is online." Sigma said.

"Yes you two are the last omega sentinels." Optimus said then Optimus took a deep breath. "Sigma I know I can't replace Ultra Magnus but I will do whatever it takes to bring the gold age to Cybertron."

"Ultra Magnus choose wisely to make you my new tutor-bot." Sigma said.

* * *

><p><em>The next morning<em>

The team was walking towards the ship that would take them to Quintessa and Optimus was there to see them off.

"I'm glad you're coming with us hide." Brawn said.

"I'm just glad to be back with my old team." Ironhide said.

"Remember you have only two solar-cycles to take their defence's offline." Optimus said.

"Don't worry we will do are part, and we will make sure that no one will take us apart." Wheelie said.

"You better hurry up or we will leave without you." Powerglide said.

They then all entered the ship and strapped themselves in. then a space bridge activated and they flow into it. When they exited it they saw an odd looking planet that was covered in metal like Cybertron except it had rings connecting to it and going around it.

"That's one weird planet." Hotshot said.

"It may be weird but it has a high defence system." Blackarachnia said.

"Hey don't judge a book by its cover." Sari said.

Hotshot looked at her with confusion. "What does that mean?" Hotshot asked.

"It's an Earth expression that means don't judge things by their appearances." Blackarachnia said. Blackarachnia then looked at Rodimus. "There's something I want to know."

"What is it?" Rodimus asked.

"I know your name was Hot Rod and now it's Rodimus and I can't help but notice that half of it sounds like Optimus." Blackarachnia said.

"When Sentinel delivered the funeral of Optimus and his crew I changed my name in his honour." Rodimus said.

Then their attentions changed when the planet started to fire at them. Powerglide started to do acrobatics to dodge the blasts.

"Those Earthlings are right about appearances." Red Alert said.

"Don't worry you lady's just sit back and watch." Powerglide said.

Then a blast hit one of the jet thrusters and they started to fall straight at the planet. "All I see is someone who should watch where he's going instead of chatting up femmes." Blackarachnia said.

"Hey no one likes a back seat driver." Powerglide said.

"Right now I think we should think of a way to get out of here before crash." Ironhide said.

"Powerglide you transform and take Sari, Brawn, Red Alert and wheelie." Rodimus said.

"What about you?" Red Alert asked.

"I'll think of something." Rodimus said.

"That's reassuring." Blackarachnia said.

Powerglide then transformed into a Cybertronian jet Sari then hopped into him and Brawn, Red Alert and Wheelie grabbed hold of him. Rodimus then opened the door and he flow out.

"Well their safe what about us?" Hotshot asked.

Then a blast hit the ship breaking it apart and all four of them started to fall towards the ground.

"If you've got any ideas now would the time to say something." Blackarachnia said.

Rodimus then got an idea. "Can you make a web that could catch us?" Rodimus asked looking at Blackarachnia.

"I don't know I've never tried to make a web while falling. But it's better than falling to are doom." Blackarachnia said.

She then fired some webbing around two metal piles in a few seconds there was a web. They then fell on it one by one but when Ironhide landed on it snapped and they started to fall again but they were only a few meters of the ground.

"Well all things considered I think that went very well." Hotshot said getting up.

"Better contact the overs." Rodimus said and activated his com-link. "Rodimus to Red Alert come in Red come in."

"Red Alert here Rodimus and I'm glad that your still online." Red Alert said.

"So I'm I but never mind that right now we must continue the mission." Rodimus said.

"Do you won't us to meet you somewhere?" Red Alert asked.

"No if we stick to are groups we will have a better chance to complete the mission." Rodimus said.

"Right over and out." Red Alert said.

"So which way do we go?" Hotshot asked.

"I think they would keep the controls of the defences system in the most secure area of the planet." Blackarachnia said.

"Yes and that would be where?" Hotshot asked. Then out from a corner came out was metal shark with legs and arms and a mace for a tail.

"Quick hide." Ironhide said. They then hid around a corner.

"What in the Pit is that?" Hotshot asked.

"Don't know but I don't think it's the welcome waging." Blackarachnia said. Then the metal shark transformed into creature that was the same size and width of Bulkhead. "But if I had to guess I think it's a guard trying to find any survives."

"I think we can take it." Hotshot said.

"I don't think we can it looks like a Dinobot but a lot dummer." Ironhide said.

"Then let me handle this." Blackarachnia said walking out into the opening.

"Blackarachnia wait." Rodimus said.

The creature saw her but didn't attack it just stared at her frame. "I was lost and I hoping that you can help me." Blackarachnia said in a seductive way. The creature just nodded like an idiot. "I don't suppose you can point me to the planet defence systems if you do I've give you something in return." Blackarachnia said stroking the creature chin. The creature then pointed to a big building that looked like palace. "Thank you now for your reward." Blackarachnia said and stabbed the creature with her stings backing him fall to the ground.

Then the others came out of there hiding places. "You sure have away with mechs." Ironhide said.

"The dumber the better unless it's Optimus." Blackarachnia said.

"I know I saw the kiss you gave him." Rodimus said.

Blackarachnia then blushed. "Well we better get going before he wakes up." Blackarachnia said.

"Agreed lets transform and roll out." Rodimus said.

Then Ironhide and Hotshot transformed when Hotshot saw Ironhide's new vehicle form he just whistled.

"Hey where did you get that new vehicle form?" Hotshot asked.

"I got it on Earth." Ironhide said. He then drove up next to Blackarachnia. "Jump on."

Blackarachnia then transformed and jumped on to his back then they drove away.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with the others<em>

Sari, Brawn, Red Alert, Wheelie and Powerglide where walking to the same build where the others were going.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Brawn asked.

"If you don't go this way, then you are a fool I say." Wheelie said.

"You okay okay." Brawn said.

Sari looked around like she had been here before. "Sari are you okay?" Red Alert asked.

"Yeah I'm just suffering from déjà vu." Sari said.

"Déjà what?" Red Alert said in confusion.

"It's an Earth French term in means already seen." Sari said.

"I got to learn more about Earth it sounds amazing." Red Alert said.

"Oh it is." Sari said.

Then two metal sharks came out of nowhere. "What are those things?" Powerglide asked.

"They are Sharkticon, but don't worry their dumber than the Decepticons." Wheelie said.

Then they transformed and pulled out it's tell and used it like a weapon. "I don't care what its call I'm going to give it a nickel knuckle sandwich." Brawn said cracking his knuckles. The Sharkticon then swung there maces at him. But Brawn dodged and picked one of them up and through it at the other one. "Well that was easy." Brawn said slapping his fist together.

"Sorry to disappoint you Brawn but think they called in for reinforcements." Red Alert said pointing at an arm of Sharkticon coming their way.

"There's too many of them." Powerglide said as the Sharkticon jumped on top of them.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with the others<em>

Blackarachnia, Ironhide, Rodimus and Hotshot were just a few kilometres away from the palace.

"Hey stop." A voice said.

They stopped and transformed and looked around to see where the voice was coming from. But there was no one around. Then a blue and white mech appeared out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" Hotshot asked.

"The names Mirage." Mirage said.

"Let me guess you the spy that Optimus told us about." Blackarachnia said.

"Indeed I am. But that doesn't matter right now your friends have been captured." Mirage said.

"WHAT!" They all shouted.

Mirage then pointed and they turned around to see Sari, Brawn, Red Alert, Wheelie and Powerglide in stasis cuffs being lead by Sharkticon into the palace.

"We got to help them." Hotshot said about to jump in to rescue them.

But Rodimus grabbed his arm to stop him. "Hotshot I want to help them but right we need a plan." Rodimus said.

"Any ideas to get them out?" Ironhide asked.

"Right now the only thing we can do is to keep an optic on them. Blackarachnia Mirage you two see if you can help them. Meanwhile the rest of us will continue the mission." Rodimus said.

With that Blackarachnia copied Mirage's power and they both turned invisible. Then Rodimus, Ironhide and Hotshot started to find a way in to the building.

Meanwhile the others were taken to a room that had pit in the middle of it and plank going across it. In front of the room were three thrones and sitting on them or floating were egg-shaped bodies which float on a beam of energy and possess wiry tentacles with five faces.

"Here I thought that Blitzwing was funny looking." Sari said.

"Silence!" One of the creature said as its face turned it to red and evil looking face.

"Any chance you can tell us who you are because you look the same to me." Brawn said.

"I am Brinn." Brinn said who was on the right throne.

"I am Deliberata." Deliberata said who was on the left throne.

"And I am Derodomontatus." Derodomontatus said who was on the middle throne.

"I'm guessing you are the Quintessons so do you think you can tell us what's going to happen to us?" Powerglide asked.

"You are on trial for trespassing and theft." Brinn said as his face turned into a green and yellow one and more strict face.

"Trespassing I can understand but we haven't stolen anything." Red Alert said.

"Oh but you have you've stole Protoform X which is standing right next to you." Derodomontatus said.

"Now that was unexpected, and I would never have suspected." Wheelie said.

"You mean I came from here." Sari said in shock.

"You did we bought a protoform from the bounty hunter Lockdown and improve it but just when we finished it was stolen about eight stellar-cycles ago." Deliberata said as his face turned into a light green and dark blue one and more wise face.

"But why would you need a protoform?" Red Alert asked.

"Are client wanted a shoulder that could corruption other Cybertroning by using Dark Energon." Deliberata said.

"But what is Dark Energon?" Brawn asked.

"Enough questions now is the time for judgment and you are all founded guilty." Brinn said.

"But all except Protoform X. We will reprogram her for her original purpose." Deliberata said.

"As for the rest of you the sentenced is death." Derodomontatus said as his face changed to a dark green with fanged teeth on it.

"I would do that if I were you." Mirage said as he reappeared.

"And tell why we shouldn't destroy you?" Brinn said as his face changed to an orange and cheerful looking face.

"Because if you don't I'll activate the explosives on your throne." Mirage said pulling out a detonator.

"You would never do that it's not the Autobot way." Brinn said.

"Correct the Autobots are not that ruthless." Deliberata said.

"True but she is." Mirage said.

Then he throw the detonator which was caught by Blackarachnia who had just reappeared. Quintessons looked in horror as Blackarachnia press the button. Then their thrones exploded coursing one of the faces of the Quintessons to roll next to Blackarachnia.

"Now we've in trouble." Blackarachnia said as she and Mirage ran to the other Autobots to free them.

"What you been." Brawn said as Mirage freed him.

"Do you think those guys are going to let us get away with this?" Mirage asked as he pointed at the Sharkticon who were charging straight at them.

"Good point." Sari said activating her azusa skates and skating towards them.

One of Sharkticon swung his mace at Sari but she dodged and activated her Micron Boosters. She then pulled out her Hyperspace Mallet and wacked him with it sending the Sharkticon to the ground. But then another one grabbed her but Red Alert stabbed him with her surgical instrument.

"You alright Sari?" Red Alert asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sari said rubbing her chest.

"Let's hope help come, before we are done." Wheelie said shooting at a Sharkticon.

"Sari you gone and help Rodimus with shutting down the planetary defence system." Mirage said giving a data pad to her. "This will tell you where they are."

"But what about you guys?" Sari asked.

"Don't worry about us you go and find Rodimus." Blackarachnia said kicking a Sharkticon.

Sari nodded and activated her azusa skates and skated away.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with the others<em>

Sharkticons were guarding the planetary defence system but then they saw a fire and ran towards it to investigate. Then out of the flames came two energy arrows that went straight into their heads. Then out of the flames came Rodimus, Ironhide and Hotshot.

"Nice shot Rodimus." Ironhide said.

"It was a lot easier with Hotshot's distraction." Rodimus said. They then ran to the door that had the planetary defence systems inside which was locked. "Hotshot do you think open the door?"

"I can give it a try but you two have to what my skid plate while I do it." Hotshot said activating his welding torchers and started to cut through.

"Don't worry we got your back. Besides they don't know that we are here." Ironhide said. Then the alarms went off.

"Why do you have to open your big fat mouth?" Hotshot asked.

They then saw Sharkticons heading their way on both corridors. "Ironhide you take that corridors and I'll take this one." Rodimus said aiming his bow down the left corridor.

"All right you bucket heads eat this." Ironhide said firing his turret at them.

"Hotshot you better hurry we're getting overrun." Rodimus said firing his arrows from his bow.

"Done!" Hotshot said as the door fell inwards. All three of them ran into the room and saw a massive computer. "Any idea on how to turn it off?"

"When in doubt shot it." Ironhide said aiming his turret at the computer.

"Wait Ironhide that would make thing worse." Rodimus said.

"We got to do something the fleet will be here in any cycle." Ironhide said.

"Guy I think we've got bigger troubles." Hotshot said pointing at the Sharkticons coming through the door.

Then there was a blast of blue light making a few of the Sharkticons to fall onto the floor. Then Sari jumped over them and fired more energy balls at the other Sharkticons.

"You guy hold them off while I'll deal with the computer." Sari said jumping onto the computer.

"What makes you think you know anything about Quintesson technology?" Hotshot asked.

Sari then closed her eyes and activated her keyboard-interface configuration and within a few seconds she had hacked in.

"Alert planetary defence systems are offline repeat planetary defence systems are offline." The computer said.

"I guess that's why?" Hotshot said with his optic widen open.

"Alert unknown spacecraft's have transwarped outside planets obit." The computer said.

"Now the fun starts." Sari said.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile on outside Quintessas obit<em>

Optimus was on the bridge of the Steelheaven looking at the planet through the monitors.

"Well seeing how come that the planet isn't firing at us I take it that the planetary defence systems are offline." A blue and white mech said. He had the same body type as Optimus only a little bit bigger.

"Indeed Hotspot now you and your team get ready to get those guys out no doubt they are in trouble." Optimus said.

"Right but I must warn you that Blades is still getting use to his new flight tech and First Aid is a pacifistic." Hotspot said.

"I know but do your best." Optimus said. Hotspot nodded and walked out of the room. Optimus then faces a red and black mech with the dame body type as Soundwave. "Blaster contact Ratchet in Omega Supreme."

"You got Prime." Blaster said giving him the thumbs up. "Omega Supreme this is Blaster coming at you come in."

Then the screen showed a picture of Ratchet. "This Ratchet." Ratchet said.

"Ratchet I needed you and Omega Supreme and half of the fleet to take out all the docks so they can't send any ships after us. Meanwhile I, Sigma and the other half of the fleet will attack the capital that should be where the others are. But remember the planetary defence systems are might be down but the ground defences are still online."

"Got it Prime." Ratchet said then the screen went blank.

Then they saw Omega Supreme flying towards the planet with half of the fleet. "Optimus I don't know if I can do this." Sigma said.

"Don't worry Sigma I'll be here all the way." Optimus said. Then Sigma started to fly towards the palace they were just a few miles away. But then lasers started to fire at them. "Okay Sigma activated your emergency defence code Sigma."

"You got it." Sigma said.

Then Sigma started to transform. First the wings on his side retraced then two arms with two laser cannons on his wrists popped out. Then the front of the ship became legs. Finally the fin at the bottom of the ship slid down to revile a head. His body looked like Omega only he was twice as big, one of his laser canons was on his chest and didn't have a laser cannon on his left arm. He then landed on the planet.

"I am Sigma Supreme." Sigma shouted. Sigma then fired his laser canons on his wrist at a building that was firing at him.

"Alright Hotspot you and your team ready." Optimus said.

"We're ready." Hotspot said.

Then he turned to look at his team. There were a five of them himself included and one of them was First Aid. The first unknown member was mech who had the same body type as Prowl but was white and brown, the second one black and white mech and his optic looked like a pair of sunglasses and car doors covering his shoulders and the last one was a white and red mech with a tow hook on his left arm and four rotor blades on his right.

"Alright team Protectobot roll call." Hotspot said.

"First Aid." First Aid said.

"Streetwise." The black and white mech said.

"Groove." The white and brown mech said.

"Blades." The white and red mech said.

"Good now let's roll out." Hotspot said transforming into a fire truck cab.

Then First Aid transformed into ambulance. Streetwise transformed into a police car. Groove transformed into a police motorcycle. Blades transformed into a rescue helicopter. Then they drove out of hatch in Sigma's leg and drove away.

"Man you got it admit these Earth vehicle are great." Streetwise said.

"Hey I feel like I can drive over anything." Groove said.

"Let's focus on the task at hand." Hotspot said.

"Do we really have to fight?" First Aid asked.

"I we want to win yes." Blades said.

They then entered the palace and drove into the throne room where they saw Blackarachnia Brawn, Red Alert, Wheelie, Powerglide and Mirage getting over run by Sharkticon.

"Looks like we got here just in time." Hotspot said as they transformed. Then the Sharkticon saw them and charged straight at them.

"You should have kept your mouth shut." Blades said.

"Okay guy combine into Defensor." Hotspot ordered.

Groove and Streetwise transformed and changed into a pair of legs. Then Hotspot jumped and transformed into a body with gun holders around the waist and connected to the legs. Then Blades and First Aid jumped up and transformed into a pair of arm and a pair of hands popped out of nowhere and connected to the body. Lastly a head popped out of the body.

"Defensor is here to save lives." Defensor said.

The Sharkticon stopped at looked at the giant mech that was three times their size. Defensor then pulled out the guns and started to fire at them. Some Sharkticon throw their maces at him but he blocked them using the rotors that were spinning as a shield. Once he was finished everyone just looked at him.

"I met your livers not theirs." Defensor said.

* * *

><p><em>Later on Cybertron in the high council chamber<em>

Optimus was looking down at team Athenia, Wheelie, Powerglide and Mirage.

"For your act of bravery me and the high council have agreed to make you apart of the Elite Guard." Optimus said.

They looked at him with smiles on their faces, giving each other high fives and cheering. But Blackarachnia who was leaning on the wall next to the entrance saw in Optimus optic that something was troubling him. Optimus then left the chamber and she followed him.

"Something's troubling you isn't it." Blackarachnia said walking right next to him.

"That easy to see was it?" Optimus said smiling down on her.

"Optimus I'm your girlfriend of course I saw it." Blackarachnia said.

"Yes if what you and the others are saying is true then we have three new questions to find out. One what is Dark Energon, two who was there client and three who took Sari when she was protoform and how she got to Earth inside Professor Sumdac lab without force entry?" Optimus said.

"Well I can asker your question on Dark Energon." Blackarachnia said. Optimus then stopped and looked at her with his optic widened. "It's a Decepticon legend it was said that it was created by the first Decepticon who is rumoured to be Galvatron's ancestor. It was also said to be the most destructive form of energy ever made."

"Well that's still leaves two questions." Optimus said.

"In the name of the Allspark relax." Blackarachnia said putting her arms around his neck. "And I think I know how."

She then kissed him on the lips standing on tip toe on one foot. He then put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer forgetting his troubles.


	7. Maximin Maximals

_Somewhere in South America_

Two archaeologists where digging trying to find Mayan artefacts.

"I found something Joan." A male archaeologist said pulling out an urn. "You owe me ten bucks."

"Oh just probably just a souvenir some tourist left behind Merrick." Joan A female archaeologist said.

"No way it's at least thirteen hundred years old." Merrick said.

"Don't let it go to your head sooner or later I'll find-." Joan said before her shove hit something. She then brushed away some of the dirt to find metal. "There is something very weird down here."

Merrick then walked up to see what Joan was looking out. "Metal impossible."

A few hours later they had dug out at the hill to find a bottom half of a blue and white spaceship.

"I hate to say it but its looks like some kind of spacecraft." Joan said.

"The Mayan didn't have spacecraft's." Merrick said in puzzlement.

"I know that but look at the straight up this thing has been here longer than the hill it could be millions of years old." Joan said.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile on Cybertron<em>

Optimus was in a lab with Blackarachnia, Perceptor and Botanica.

"So how's Project Maximal going?" Optimus asked.

"Well the problem when Blackarachnia made Wasp techno-organic was the excess transwarp energy but thank to machine we can absorb it and use it to power are space bridges." Perceptor said.

"I went to Earth and got DNA samples of organic life forms that live down there." Botanica said.

"Good so who many volunteers are going through with this?" Optimus asked.

"Four one of which is doing this to get out of the stock cade and one of them is Botanica." Blackarachnia said. Optimus optics widen and looked at Botanica.

"Botanica you don't need to do this." Optimus said.

"Optimus when I was on Earth I saw beautifully things and I want to be a part of it." Botanica said.

"Also the guy who you're going out with is one of the volunteers." Blackarachnia said which made Botanica blush.

"Well if you feel that strong about let's get started." Optimus said. With that three mech walked in two of which he recognised and the other one was Depth Charge. Then he looked at a yellow mech with green optics and with the same body type as Blurr. "Nice to see you again Cheetor."

"Ditto." Cheetor said. Optimus then looked at Depth Charge.

"Why did you volunteer?" Optimus asked.

"I just through I could be more help taking part of the project." Depth Charge said.

"Right we've got everything ready so Blackarachnia will talk you through on what's going to happen." Optimus said. Blackarachnia walked up then a brown and grey mech optics widened.

"What's a con doing here if I knew a con was involved I could never have volunteered." He said.

"Rattletrap it was her work that got use started on this project beside I would watch what you say she is Optimus Prime's girlfriend." Botanica said.

"Who in their right mind could date a con?" Rattletrap said in shock.

"This coming from the guy whose date a member of the high council." Cheetor said.

"And who's in the room." Botanica said. Optimus then slammed his axe on the ground.

"Enough arguing let's get back to business." Optimus said.

"Right anyway we will be injecting organic DNA into you which will make you techno-organic using these transwarp engines." Blackarachnia said putting at two transwarp engines.

"Isn't that risky." Rattletrap said.

"Don't worry we've put everything into a count. So who likes to be first?" Blackarachnia asked.

"I'll do it." Cheetor said running up.

"Okay kid just stand in there." Blackarachnia said opening one of the chambers. Cheetor stepped into the chamber then the chamber closed. "I should warn you that you might feel a bit of discomfort."

Botanica then put in the DNA sample and activated the machine. They all head some screams but after a few seconds there was nothing. They then opened the chamber to find a big cheetah in there.

"Whoa that was intents." The cheetah said. He then looked at everyone looking at him. "What it's me Cheetor."

"Well Cheetor I think you should see yourself." Blackarachnia said showing him a mirror. When Cheetor saw himself his optics widened.

"Wow talk about spot on smooth. What the name of this cat?" Cheetor asked.

"Well I believe the humans called it a cheetah and it's supposed to be the fast land animal on the planet." Botanica said.

"Cool I would what by robot mode looks like." Cheetor said. He then transformed first he stood on his hind legs. Then his front paws turned into hands. Lastly the front half of his body slid down and a head popped out. "Whoa now that ultra-high gear."

"So who's next?" Blackarachnia said.

"I am." Depth Charge said.

Depth Charge entered the chamber just like Cheetor and screamed just like Cheetor. When the chamber opened there was a giant manta ray on the floor and surprisingly it flow out.

"I thought manta ray can only move in the water." Optimus said.

"Well for this on I added some flight tech." Botanica said.

"Well it's different." Depth Charge said looking himself in a mirror. "But I wander what I look like in robot mode." He then transformed first the fins slid down. Next the sides of the manta rays face split and changed into legs. Then the rest of the face slid down then a pair of arms came out of nowhere and a head popped out. "Not bad I think I could get use to this."

"Okay Rattletrap it's your turn." Blackarachnia said.

Rattletrap entered the chamber in a nerves state and like the others he screamed. When the chamber opened there was a giant rat on the floor and walked out.

"Somewhat do human call this thing." Rattletrap asked looking himself in a mirror.

"They call it a rat." Blackarachnia said.

"Well maybe I should change my name then how about Rattrap." Rattrap said.

"That sounds alright so let's see your robot mode." Botanica said.

He then transformed first the body split apart to revile a body with arms and legs. Then the rat head slid down and a head popped out.

"Look at me I'm gorgeous." Rattrap said.

"Right it's my turn." Botanica said walking into the chamber.

"Are you sure about this." Blackarachnia asked.

"I know you didn't ask for this but I am. Just use the DNA sample that I want to use." Botanica said.

The chamber closed then like before there was a scream when the screaming finished and the chamber opened everyone except Blackarachnia and Perceptor gasped when they saw a femme with four long thin arms that looked half robot and half plant standing there.

"You mind telling me what's going on?" Optimus asked looking at them both.

"Well Botanica wanted to use plant DNA as well as animal DNA." Blackarachnia explained.

"Botanica are you alright?" Rattrap said walking over to her.

"I'm fine I just didn't except this." Botanica said looking at herself in a mirror. "But I like it."

She then started to transform roots from the ground and covered her and when they disappeared her robot form looked like her old one only she didn't had any wheels.

"Whoa now that was unexpected." Blackarachnia said. Then Blaster called on the coms.

"Hey Prime got a message from your dog Jazz." Blaster said.

"Put it through." Optimus said walking to a monitor. Then Jazz appeared on the screen. "What's your message Jazz?"

"Hey OP you'll won't to swing down here because of this." Jazz said. Then the screen changed to show an Earth news cast.

"A team of archaeologists working in South America believes that the strange object is a spaceship which crashed land on Earth four million years ago." The anchor man said showing a picture of the spaceship.

"Is that what I think it is?" Blackarachnia said in shock.

"It is it's the Axalon." Perceptor said.

"Jazz get the Build Team and Ratchet there as fast as you can." Optimus said.

"You got it OP." Jazz said then the screen went blank. Then Optimus looked at Cheetor and Rattrap.

"You two are coming with me and Blackarachnia it will give you a chance to get use to your new bodies." Optimus said.

"Whoa, whoa what the rash." Cheetor asked.

"Didn't you learn history at school kid? That's the Axalon aka Alpha Supreme and who happens to be bonded to Primal Major." Rattrap said.

"Who so happens to be Optimus's father." Blackarachnia said.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with the Decepticons<em>

The Decepticons so happened to have seen the news cast as well.

"Cyclonus tell the Constructicons to get ready to move out as fast as possible we got to beat the Autobots." Galvatron said.

"As you wish my lord and as you requested we have made new ones." Cyclonus said.

"Excellent but I don't trust Dirt Boss that why you and me are going as well." Galvatron said. Then he looked at Shockwave. "Shockwave you're in charge until my return."

They he and Cyclonus walked to where the Constructicons where hanging out. There were three more one was bigger than the rest and had a dumper bed on his back. The next one had a wrecking ball on his back that went over his head and the last one what look like caterpillar tracks for arms. And they all had the same colour design and Decepticon symbols on them.

"So these are the new Constructicons and what are their names?" Galvatron asked.

"My name is Longhaul." Longhaul who was the one with the dumper bed on his back said.

"I am Bonecrash." Bonecrash who was the one with the wrecking ball said.

"And I am Scavenger." Scavenger said who caterpillar tracks for arms said.

"Right now we will be heading to South America in order to stop the Autobot from get more forces." Galvatron said. The Constructicons then started to move but were stopped my Dirt Boss.

"What are you lugnuts doing listening to him? I'm the boss remember." Dirt Boss said.

"And you are Decepticons and I'm the leader of the Decepticons see how that works?" Galvatron said angrily.

"Well then eat this." Dirt Boss said firing his cerebro-shell at him. But Galvatron grabbed it before it hit his head.

"This is your last chance you will follow my orders or go offline do I make myself clear." Galvatron said looking at all of them.

"Alright you head the bot move out." Dirt Boss said angrily.

"Optimus my lead by example but I lead with fear to those who don't follow orders how does he hope to win." Galvatron said with a smile.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with Optimus<em>

Optimus, Blackarachnia, Cheetor and Rattrap were in a shuttle heading to the Axalon. But Optimus wasn't saying a thing which made Blackarachnia who was sitting right next to him worried.

"What the matter Optimus I thought you of all people would be happy." Blackarachnia said.

"It's just this would be the first time I've seen him or at least I think so." Optimus said.

"Want you mean?" Blackarachnia asked.

"It was at the battle for Iaon both me and my mother lived where the battle took place. Anyway there was a big explosion. One million stellar cycles later I found myself in the Cybertron Central Infirmary the doctors told me that the explosion damaged my memory core and the only thing I remember is seeing my mother going offline." Optimus said.

"I so sorry." Blackarachnia said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault and that's why I lesson to all those history vids." Optimus said.

They then started to land at the site and saw the Build Team in their vehicle modes digging at the hill and Ratchet was standing around. When they got out they walked up to Ratchet.

"So this is Earth." Cheetor said.

"I hope there right about organics not being dangers." Rattrap said.

"Don't worry the organics on this planet are harmless their more feared of us than we are of them." Blackarachnia said.

"Have you found anything yet?" Optimus asked.

"Well I'm picking up energy signatures inside." Ratchet said.

"What about Alpha is he online?" Optimus asked.

"I don't know he could be in stasis lock." Ratchet said.

"The thing I want to know is how come it crashed here because if my history is correct it fell into a black hole." Blackarachnia said.

"A question for another time right now the important thing is to get them out of there." Optimus said.

"Optimus there's something you should know there's some kind of virus in there." Ratchet said.

"Great so how are going to get them out of there?" Rattrap asked.

"Well looking at the scans I took it only effects living metal." Ratchet said.

"So who does that help us I mean we've made of living metal?" Cheetor said.

"It helps us because three of us are techno-organic so we won't be affected by the virus." Blackarachnia said.

"Right then you three find a way in and see if you can find any survivor." Optimus said.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." A voice said. They turned around to see Galvatron, Cyclonus and the Constructicons standing there. "Constructicons destroy them."

"Alright you cog combined." Dirt Boss said.

They all transformed then Mixmaster and Scavenger changed into what looked like legs. Then Longhaul jumped onto them forming a body. Then Scrapper and Bonecrasher jumped on it sides and became arms which had Scrapper's claw and Bonecrasher's wrecking ball for hands. Then Dirt Boss jumped on top and changed into a giant headmaster unit for a head.

"Devastator destroys puny Autobots." Devastator said walking towards the.

"We're all gonna to go offline." Rattrap said.

"Don't worry we will take care of this." Wedge said. Then he and the other member of the Build Team transformed in their robot mode. "Alright guy combined into Landfill."

Wedge then transformed into a body with long shoulders. Then Heavy load, Hightower and Landmine transformed into their vehicle forms but without their build stuff and with metal bars in font connecting together. Then a head popped out of Wedge's body and Landmine changed into a pair of arm and Heavy load and Hightower changed into a pair of legs. Then Landmine's shove connected to his back and Heavy load's dump bin connected to his left arm and finally Hightower's crane changed into a blaster and he caught it.

"You Constructicons ain't the only ones who can combine the name is Landfill." Landfill said.

"Devastator doesn't care who you are Devastator will destroy you." Devastator said firing his wrecking ball at him.

Landfill lifted his dump bin and using it like a shield blocked the attack. Landfill then fired his blaster at him sending Devastator to the ground.

"So Optimus we meet on the battle field again only this time I will take you offline." Galvatron said.

"You must get tired of being wrong all the time. Code name Powermaster." Optimus said. Then he combined with his Powermaster unit. "Powermaster Optimus Prime." He then pulled out his battle axe.

"So that's the Axe of Prima that I hear so much about." Galvatron said.

"Blackarachnia, Cheetor, Rattrap you go into the ship we'll deal with them." Optimus said. They nodded and ran to the ship but Cyclonus blocked their path.

"Sorry but you've got deal with me." Cyclonus said pulling out his swords. But then Ratchet rammed into him.

"No you got to deal with me." Ratchet said. Ratchet then used his magnets to send Cyclonus back. "You get going I'll handle this one."

They then entered the ship and when they entered they saw wires hanging out and pieces of metal on the whistled looking at the mess.

"Talk about your fixer upper." Rattrap said.

"We can talk about the ship later let find the crew." Blackarachnia said.

Then from the celling a body of an offline Decepticon landed right in front of them. This coursed them to panic until they realised that he was offline.

"Is he?" Cheetor asked.

"Yeah he is." Blackarachnia said scanning him. "And from the looks of him we are seeing Land General Sideways."

"So what happened to him?" Cheetor asked.

"My guess he got hit by that virus." Blackarachnia said.

"Let keep looking for the crew this place gives me the creeps." Rattrap said.

Outside Optimus had just sent a shockwave at Galvatron sending him back into the trees. But then blasts headed towards him sending him back. Galvatron then jumped into the air with his sword held high but Optimus blocked it with his battle axe.

"You're a lot stronger then I remember. But not as strong as me." Galvatron said pushing his sword down.

"Yes I am." Optimus said kicking him in the chest. Then they both flow into the air and clashed their weapons to each other.

Meanwhile both Landfill and Devastator were wrestling with each other.

"You can't beat Devastator. Devastator is stronger than you puny Build Team." Devastator said.

"Blah, blah, blah why don't you put your credits where your mouth is?" Landfill said.

He then hit him with his shovel knocking Devastator down a bit and then kneed him in the face. Devastator tried firing his scoop claw at him but Landfill dodged and fired his blaster at him sending him back.

Meanwhile Ratchet was fighting Cyclonus who had just sent a shockwave of energy towards him. But Ratchet used his magnets as a shield blocking it.

"I would have thought you would have retired by now." Cyclonus said.

"The only thing I want to know is who are you?" Ratchet asked.

"What do you mean?" Cyclonus asked.

"There been records of all Decepticons that left Cybertron and your name weren't on it. So are you a Autobot that joined the Decepticons?" Ratchet asked.

"How deal you I am a pure Decepticon and you are nothing more than a rust bucket." Cyclonus said then he charged at him with his swords held high.

Ratchet then used his magnets to pull him closer and when punched him in the face sending him back.

"Not bad for a rust bucket." Ratchet said.

Then Galvatron crashed to the ground. He looked around to see his shoulders that were lying on the ground.

"We will retreat for now." Galvatron said. They then transformed and drove off / take off.

"Never thought of him to give up so easily." Ratchet said.

"They will be back with even more Decepticons." Optimus said.

"Let's hope that they have found any saviours." Ratchet said.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile inside Axalon<em>

Blackarachnia, Cheetor and Rattrap were walking deep into the ship. As they walked they saw more Decepticon body's hanging off wires or lying on the floor.

"You two head to the bridge I'll check the quarters." Blackarachnia said.

They nodded and walked towards the bridge. Blackarachnia checked the first one of five quarters and saw a data pad which was still one next to a berth she looked at it and saw a mech resembling Optimus. He possessed the same body frame and head design as him, but his body was of a darker, near-to-black grey colour; his helmet was of a dark blue shade; and his face was a dull white, crossed in the middle over his nasal ridge by a connecting piece of his dark blue helmet.

"That must be Primal." Blackarachnia said to herself. Next to Primal was a red and black femme with the same body type as her when she was Elita-1 except her helmet was more box shaped and had two horns on each side. "And that must be his mother." Then she saw a red and blue mech the same size as Goldbug when he was Bumblebee in between both of them. "And Optimus is as cute back then as he is now." Then Rattrap called her on the com-link.

"Hey legs you better get here." Rattrap said.

She the data pad behind and ran to the bridge. When she got there she saw Cheetor and Rattrap looking at five stasis pods which were full up.

One of them she recognised as Primal but the others she didn't. The second one was a brown and orange femme with the same body type as Prowl. The third one was a green and light brown mech with the same body type as Bulkhead only bigger. The fourth one was white with black stripes mech with the same body type as Jazz. The last one was brown and blue mech with the same body type as Lockdown but he had a Decepticon symbol on his chest that had a big scratch running through it.

"Are they online?" Cheetor asked. Blackarachnia scanned them.

"Yes their online but not for long." Blackarachnia said looking at her scanner.

"What do you mean?" Cheetor asked.

"Well they must have got hit by the virus before they entered their stasis pods. But being in stasis lock slowed the virus down." Blackarachnia said.

"What about Alpha Supreme?" Rattrap asked.

"Well he must have been in stasis lock before he got hit by the virus." Blackarachnia said.

"Blackarachnia this is Optimus how are you doing in there?" Optimus asked.

"We've found the survivors but their doing offline." Blackarachnia said.

"Right get them out of there. We needed to get them to Cybertron and fast." Optimus said.

* * *

><p><em>Later on Cybertron<em>

Optimus was in a med bay looking at the survivors. Blackarachnia, Perceptor, Botanica and First Aid were in the room trying to cure them.

"So what their states?" Optimus asked.

"Well the virus that infected them is unknown." First Aid said.

"Okay so how did they get to Earth?" Optimus asked.

"Well I went from the security cameras and I found this." Blackarachnia said as she put a picture of a white hole.

"What's that?" Optimus asked.

"It a white hole it's the opposite of a black hole. You see while a black hole pulling thing in a white hole spits stuff out. This proves a theory of mine you see I believe that some black holes are concerted to black holes." Blackarachnia said.

"And let me guess the virus entered the ship when they exited the white hole." Optimus said.

"Got it in one." Blackarachnia said.

"What about Alpha Supreme?" Optimus asked.

"Well since we have no cure for the virus yet Cheetor, Rattrap and Depth Charge are starting to repair him with instruction telling them how to do it. But we can't reactivate him until we've found a cure and he will have to stay on Earth." Perceptor said.

"As for Primal and his crew I'm afraid we will have to change them to techno-organic." Botanica said.

"Well let's get started." Optimus said.

A few moments later Primal and his crew were in chamber ready to change into techno-organics. Then the chambers activated but there were no screams and when they opened. Lying on the ground was a gorilla, a white tiger, a rhino, a falcon and a velociraptor.

"I also thought it would be a good idea to see how fossilised organic would work out." Botanica said guessing what Optimus was thinking. Then Blaster called on the coms.

"Hey Prime just got a message from Earth saying that they are having a bit of a rumble and could use some help." Blaster said.

"Right I'm on the way." Optimus said running to the doors.

"Me and Botanica have a meeting with the high council I believe you can take thing from here." Perceptor said. Then they both walked out.

"I've got more patients to see to." First Aid said walking out of the door.

"Great leave me with the Autobots that will attack me when they wake up." Blackarachnia said.

"Got that right." A voice said.

Blackarachnia froze and slow looked around to see the new techno-organics looking at her with anger looks on their faces. Then the gorilla grabbed her by the throat and pushed her into the wall.

"I am Primal Major and I demand you tell us what you did to us." Primal roared.

"Only way to save you." Blackarachnia chocked.

"She's lying." The velociraptor snarled.

"No she's telling the truth I can see it in her optics." The white tiger said.

"Surly it's alright to give her a chance to explain herself." The falcon who was female said. Primal then let her go making her to sit on the floor.

"If you try anything I'll finish what we started." Primal said. Blackarachnia rubbed her throat and looked at them.

"My name is Blackarachnia and who are you?" She asked.

"You already know my name." Primal said.

"I am Tigatron." The tiger said.

"I'm his girlfriend Airazor." The falcon said.

"I'm Rhinox." The rhino said.

"And I'm Raptor." The velociraptor snarled. **(I didn't like the name Dinobot so I changed it.) **For a few moments she explained everything.

"So let me get this straight you were an Autobot who won the Great War and who are at war again. Until the guy you were dating and the guy who happens to be my son and doesn't remember me or Echo who is now your boyfriend and the leader of the Autobots left you behind on an organic planet. Plus because of that you've become techno-organic and joined the Decepticons who is now being lead by an upgraded Megatron who calls himself Galvatron." Primal said.

"Yes." Blackarachnia said.

"If that's turn you must be one of the smartest Cybertronians I've ever seen." Rhinox said.

"You know that most Autobots would believe that a piece of slag." Primal said. Then he looked at his team. "But I believe you."

"You can't be serious you really believe her." Raptor said. Then First Aid came into the room looked around and saw Primal and his crew staring at him.

"Your awake that's good because Optimus needs your help." First Aid said.

"Yes I do." Primal said looking at Raptor.

"Can we still transform in robot mode?" Tigatron asked.

"Yes you should be able to." Blackarachnia said.

Primal then started to transform. First he stood on his hind legs which grow and his feet switched to a pair of hindfoot's. Then his legs spun around until they were back to front and a pair of forefoot's slide down. Then his shoulders slide to form shoulder plates and lastly the gorilla face slide reviling his head that looked exactly like his old one then the gorilla face spun around to form a chest plate.

"How do you feel Primal?" Rhinox asked.

"In a word prime." Primal said looking at himself.

"Well let's see how I look." Rhinox said. He then roared and stood on his hind legs and his front legs turned into arms. Lastly the rhino head split reviling his head. The lower half of the mouth slid form forming a chest plate and the top half slid backwards. "I think it's time to live in large."

"Well let's see what I can do." Raptor said. Then he started to transform. First his tail detracted then his hind legs grow and metal bones spikes went around them. Then his chest opened and the dino head slid down reviling a head which had shape dinosaur teeth and metal bone spiked came out from the side. Lastly a pair of arm came out and the hands had three sharp fingers on one said and two sharp fingers on the other. "I like this new body its feels stronger and fast." Raptor said looking at himself.

"You have to mind Raptor he was a Decepticon." Airazor said.

"Then why did he join the Autobots?" Blackarachnia asked.

"He joined us because the Decepticons didn't share his sense of honour." Airazor said.

"Now many lady let's see what you look like." Tigatron said.

Airazor then started to transform. First her wings and tail slid upwards. Then a pair of arm came out of nowhere. Then her legs stretch out and her feet turned around. Lastly her falcon head slid down reviling a head which had a falcon styled helmet.

"So how do I look?" Airazor asked.

"Beautiful." Tigatron said.

"Then let's see how you look." Airazor said. Tigatron then started to transform when he was finished he looked like Cheetor only bigger. "I think I'll have to go with handsome."

"Alright team let's move." Primal said.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile on Earth<em>

Optimus who was in his powermaster suit and Cheetor, Rattrap and Depth Charge were fighting against Galvatron, a few Starscream clones and the Predacons.

"Do you think refinements are coming?" Cheetor asked as he was firing behind cover.

"I can only hope." Optimus said.

"We're all gonna to go offline." Rattrap said.

"Slipstream, Thrust, Dirge, Waspinator ,Divebomb attacked them from the sky." Galvatron ordered.

They then flow into the air and started to fire at them. One of the blast hit Optimus sending him to the ground. Suddenly a giant falcon hit into Divebomb and a piece of webbing hit on Slipstream leg then something pulled on hit sending her to the ground.

"What in the name of Cybertron happened?" Cheetor asked.

"Don't know kid but I'm not complaining." Depth Charge said.

Then Razorclaw, Rampage, Headstrong and Tantrum in there beast modes started to run towards them. But then a giant rhino rammed into Headstrong and a white tiger pounced on Rampage. Then a velociraptor started to attack Tantrum by biting him and scratching at him.

"I thought those things were extinct." Rattrap said.

"I'm not an it vermin." The velociraptor said which shocked Rattrap

"Well I'm not letting them have all the fun." Cheetor said transforming to his beast mode. "Now let see how is the top cat." Cheetor said jumping on Razorclaw.

"Is this solar cycle going to get any weirder?" Rattrap asked.

Suddenly they saw Galvatron going over their heads followed by a gorilla that landed in him and started to punch him into the ground.

"You had to ask mouse." Depth Charge said.

In the air Thrust, Dirge, Waspinator and Divebomb started to attack the falcon who transformed making them stop.

"Who are you?" Divebomb asked.

"The name is Airazor." Airazor said.

"I want her." Dirge said.

"No I want her." Thrust said.

"Sorry boys I'm spoken for." Airazor said and throw kunai at them hitting key points and sending them to the ground.

"Wazzpinator get birdy-bot." Waspinator said firing his stingers.

Airazor dodged and flow upwards being followed by Waspinator and Divebomb. But then something flow past them and they saw Blackarachnia flying in the air.

"Zzince when did zzpider-bot learn to fly?" Waspinator asked.

"Since she absorbed Slipstream's powers like flight." Blackarachnia said.

"It doesn't matter you will be destroyed." Divebomb said as they both flowing towards them.

"Follow me." Airazor said to Blackarachnia.

She nodded and flow into the jungle and they were followed my Waspinator and Divebomb. Suddenly two boa constrictors landed on them and started to squeeze.

"You saw them in the tree didn't you?" Blackarachnia said standing on a tree branch.

"It would seem that the organic DNA I can see long distances." Airazor said floating in the air.

Meanwhile on the ground both Galvatron and Primal who was in his robot mode were wrestling with each other.

"It's been a long time Primal." Galvatron said.

"To long Galvatron I many have not helped at the battle of Iaon but I'm sure going to help now." Primal said.

But then Galvatron spun him around and realised him making him crash into a tree. Galvatron then walked up to him and put his one of his cannons in front of his face.

"I'm afraid I can't let you." Galvatron said smiling.

Suddenly a blast hit him sending him back. Primal looked to see where the blast came from and saw Optimus blast gauntlets smoking. Galvatron got and saw dark purple energon leaking out and he saw most of his troops on the ground and others injured.

"Decepticons retreat." Galvatron ordered.

Then all of the Decepticons freed themselves and transformed and flow/ran off. Primal then walked over to Optimus.

"I see that you've grow a bit son." Primal said as he helped him up.

"My name is Optimus dad and this powermaster unit is the reason I'm taller." Optimus said.

"So Blackarachnia told me that you are the new leader of the Autobots that you can't remember me or your mother and most surprising of all that she is your girlfriend." Primal said.

"It's a long story but right now I think it's time you've became a Prime." Optimus said.

"That a bit much don't you think?" Primal said.

"I don't think so the Decepticons may come back and having Alpha Supreme on are side can help and I needed someone to command team Maximal so that they can keep optic on Cheetor and Rattrap." Optimus said.

"True Cheetor might be a little rough around the edges but I think he may make a great leader some solar cycle." Primal said looking at Cheetor. Then he looked at Optimus. "Now about you and Blackarachnia."

"If you have anything against me dating her-." Optimus was saying before Primal put his arm up to stop him.

"I was going to say that you couldn't have chosen a better femme to out with." Primal said.


	8. Mirror, Mirror part 1

_On Earth in another universe_

Two figures were breaking into a safe. The first one was the biggest was white and black mech with fusion cannon on his right arm, blue optics and a red Decepticon symbol on his chest. The other one was red and white mech with two null rays on each of his arms, blue optics and red Decepticon symbol on his wings. Once they got through they ran to a vault with lasers then the winged one went to a computer.

"Do you think you can hack through Starscream?" The one with the fusion cannon on his arm asked.

"Don't worry Megatron I know what I'm going besides Blackarachnia was the one that gave me the codes." Starscream said. Then the lasers went offline Megatron then raised his fusion cannon and fired at the vault door blasting it away. "Way to be stealthy Megatron." Starscream said.

"You know as well as I when you shut down the laser grid it sent off a silent alarm their already on their way." Megatron said.

They then entered the vault and Starscream fired his sonic blaster that smashed the door on one of the safes doors. Inside there was cylinder full of dark purple liquids Megatron then pulled it out and showed it to Starscream.

"The Dark Energon capsule." Starscream said. Megatron then put the cylinder in his compartment.

"Now we have a chance." Megatron said. Then the alarms went off and they both looked at a screen. Then two shadows went past the camera.

"Run!" Starscream said.

They then start to run down the corridor then the security door started to close behind them and something blow them up. On the last security door Starscream fired his null ray wielding the door.

"That's not going to hold them." Megatron said as Starscream lifted a floor panel allowing Megatron to jump in. Before Starscream jumped down he saw someone cutting through the door.

"That's not going to hold them at all." Starscream said as he jumped down.

He looked up to see two shadows running past. He looked around to see Megatron opening an escape hatch and jumping down it. Megatron looked up to see Starscream not jumping down.

"What are you waiting for?" Megatron asked. Then someone started to break through the ceiling.

"Megatron you go I'll hold them off." Starscream said.

"No we can make it together." Megatron said.

"Just get going." Starscream said closing the escape hatch.

Starscream then turned around to see two figures jumping down. One was purple and grey mech wearing samurai armor with a red visor and purple Autobot symbol on his chest. The second one was a black, grey and murky green mech with sizable drills emerged from his broad shoulders and three angled murky green horns rose from the top and both sides of his head with red optic and a purple Autobot symbol on his chest.

"Prowl and Dai Atlas nice to see you again." Starscream said. Prowl then stabbed him in the chest with his laser sword. "But it appears that you're not."

"Just give us what you stole and I might let you live." Prowl said.

"Oh I'll give you something." Starscream said opening his chest plate reviling a bomb.

Meanwhile outside Megatron had just exited a sewer pipe and looked at the city of Detroit covered in metal with tall buildings. Then an explosion happened on a floor of the centre building.

"It won't be in vain old friend." Megatron said closing his optics.

"Megatron." A voice said.

Megatron looked around to see four mechs walling towards him. The smallest was white and purple with a horned helmet and with red optic and a purple Autobot symbol on his chest. On his shoulder was a dark skinned girl with purple hair with red crystals over parts of her body and wearing purple and murky green clothes and her eyes were blood red. The one next to him was black and murky green and had a dent on his head red optic and a purple Autobot symbol on his chest. The next on the second biggest and the must bulkiest and was black and purple with a skull on his shoulder red optic and a purple Autobot symbol on his chest. The last one was the biggest black and purple and was wearing a Powermaster suit and holding a purple and black axe and also had red optic and a purple Autobot symbol on his shoulder his face was purple as well but he looked like he had a black beard over his face.

"You think could get away from Ratchet's X-ray scanner?" The one wearing the Powermaster suit said.

"You're going to pay for what you've done. What do you think Sari?" The one with the horned helmet said.

"Oh yeah he should pay." The girl said.

"Sorry Bumblebee but I'll have to give you an IOU." Megatron said.

"Can Bulkhead smash him now?" The Bulky one said.

"Sorry but he's mine." The one wearing the Powermaster suit said.

"Sorry Optimus but I'm going to finish the job that we've started." Megatron said pulling out a strange looking blaster. "But not just yet."

He then pulled the trigger and disappeared.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile on Earth in another universe<em>

Optimus and his team were at the space bridge.

"They're coming through now." Ironfist said. Then the space bridge activated and Bulkhead and Sari came through.

"Hey guys." Bulkhead said.

"Sari!" Professor Sumdac said running up to his daughter and giving her a hug.

"I've missed you dad." Sari said with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Hey Bulkhead." Ironhide said.

"I heard you and Blackarachnia were a part of Prime's team." Bulkhead said.

"Yeah I just want to say that I'm sorry that I picked on you are boot camp." Ironhide said.

"The same goes for me on the night we meet." Blackarachnia said.

"Yeah it's alright." Bulkhead said.

"So Bulkhead how long are you staying?" Optimus asked.

"Only for five solar cycles." Bulkhead said.

"Well let's hope that the Decepticons don't attack anytime soon." Goldbug said. Suddenly there was a flash of light and Megatron appeared right in front of them. "Guess I spoke to soon." They then aimed there weapons at him.

"Doesn't Galvatron look like Megatron?" Blackarachnia said.

"Yeah but his colours are all wrong." Bulkhead said.

Megatron looked at them and detected his fusion cannon and dropped it on the ground along with his swords. Then he put his hand in the air.

"I surrender." He said.

"Okay that's not the Galvatron who I used to work for." Blackarachnia said.

"Who's Galvatron?" Megatron asked in confusing.

"Let me guess you're from a parallel universe." Optimus said.

"Now what would give you a silly idea like that?" Megatron asked.

"Your colouring is different, you don't know your own name and the Galvatron I know would never surrender." Optimus said.

"So take it this Galvatron is my parallel version." Megatron said.

"It could be a trick." Ratchet said.

"True but our spy's haven't reported about Galvatron making a teleporter." Optimus said.

"Now that we've cleared the matter of my evil twin I've got quite a story to tell you." Megatron said.

* * *

><p><em>A few moments later<em>

Optimus and his team along with Megatron were inside their base.

"You see there are billions of other universes like one were Optimus turned into a techno-organic one were your Decepticons won the war." Megatron said.

"Let my guess in your universe you're the leader of the Decepticons who are the good guys." Goldbug said.

"As a matter of fact I am." Megatron said.

"Then if you're the good guy way are called Decepticons?" Bulkhead asked.

"The name was meant to demonize us. Instead, we wear it as a badge of honor. For if speaking the truth is deception then we are gladly guilty." Megatron said.

"But that doesn't explain how you got to our universe." Blackarachnia said.

"Well that was something to do with you Blackarachnia." Megatronn said.

"What do you mean?" Optimus asked.

"Well in my universe you didn't forgive Optimus for turning you into a techno-organic. Also you were the one that designed this device. It called a trans-dimensional blaster and it lets me travel through different universes." Megatron said pulling out a strange looking blaster.

"What is the problem with your universes that you would go to another one?" Optimus asked.

"In my universes you lead a group of rogue Autobots that overthrown Ultra Magnus and put yourself in change then you put your team in change of their own group that are taking over the galaxy." Megatron said.

"Would you mind leaving while we talk about this?" Optimus asked.

Megatron left the room and while no one was looking he pulled out the cylinder and hide it in-between some crates.

"So what do you guys think?" Optimus asked.

"He might be telling the truth." Goldbug said.

"Hey I'm not getting a bad vibe off of him." Jazz said.

"Even still we shouldn't believe everything he says." Ratchet said.

"But we got to help him." Bulkhead said.

"And we will." Optimus said.

"Sorry Optimus but you're not going." Blackarachnia said.

"Why not?" Optimus asked.

"Because you are our leader you're too important." Ratchet said.

"Beside someone got to stay and keep an optic on old bucket head. I'll take a team to this parallel universe." Jazz said.

"Also we don't know how his Decepticons will react to us." Blackarachnia said.

"Don't you mean how your counterpart will react to me?" Optimus said. He stared at her optic for a long time and finally gave in. "Alright I'll stay just be careful."

Blackarachnia, Jazz, Goldbug, Ironhide, Bulkhead, Ratchet and Sari went to meet Megatron.

"We've decided to help you." Jazz said.

"So I take it Optimus isn't coming." Megatron said.

"He's got to stay to deal with your counterpart." Blackarachnia said.

Megatron nodded and pulled the strange looking blaster. Then he activated it and they disappeared.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in the another universe<em>

Evil Bulkhead and Bumblebee and their groups were attacking the good Decepticons.

"Do you really think that they have the Dark Energon capsule? I mean you said Megatron disappeared in front of your optics. Does that mean he can attack us from behind oh dear?" A grey and black mech said.

"Shut up Blurr and fire at them." Bumblebee ordered.

Meanwhile in a trench the Decepticons were watching the whole thing.

"You would have thought that they would fight with us instead of each other." A yellow, turquoise and black femme with four blue optic said.

"Zat is true Blackarachnia." A grey and black mech said with a blue face then it changed into a red one. "BUT I LIKE TO SEE ZAT AUTOBOT SCUM SMASH EACH OTHER."

"Same goes for me Blitzwing." Blackarachnia said.

Then Megatron, Purple Blackarachnia, Goldbug and good Jazz, Ironhide, Bulkhead, Ratchet and Sari appeared in the middle of the battle field.

"Looks like zat I am as crazy as everyone says because I'm seeing double HAHAHA." Blitzwing said after his face changed into a black one.

"What in the pit." Bumblebee said.

"I always thought I was good looking." Goldbug said activating his jet boosters and flew into Bumblebee.

"I don't know who you are but you're better put me down." Bumblebee said aiming his stingers at Goldbug.

"As you wish." Goldbug said letting go of him making him scream as he hit the ground. Meanwhile evil Bulkhead rammed into Jazz.

"Bulkhead smashes you." Evil Bulkhead said.

"Hey why don't you pick someone your own size?" Good Bulkhead said using his wrecking ball and punched him. The blow sent him back then a black and purple mech charged at him with his sword held high.

"No one smashes Grimlock's boss." The mech said.

Then Megatron blasted him with his fusion cannon sending him back. Then Blurr zoomed towards him aim his weapon at him. But Ratchet aimed his EMP generator at him putting him into stasis lock.

Meanwhile in the sky a purple and black jet and a grey and black jet flow towards them and transformed into two mechs.

"And you would be?" Goldbug asked.

"I'm Jetstorm." The purple and black said.

"And I'm his brother Jetfire." The grey and black said.

Then jetstorm spun around creating a tornado and it pulled Goldbug in. Then jetfire went above started to create a giant fire ball. Down below purple Blackarachnia saw this and turned to good Bulkhead.

"Throw me up there." Blackarachnia ordered.

Bulkhead then grabbed her and threw her towards Jetfire. She then grabbed Jetfire and stuck him with her stingers. This coursed Jetfire to fall to the ground and Blackarachnia using his flight powers flew towards Jetstorm and hit him with a fire ball. On the ground Bumblebee saw that they were losing.

"All forces retreat for now." Bumblebee ordered.

Then all the evil Autobots transformed and drove off leaving Jetfire, Jetstorm and Blurr behind. Then the good Decepticon ran up to Megatron with relief on their faces.

"Megatron when we heard about Starscream we thought the worst." A turquoise and yellow femme who looked a lot like Starscream said hugging him.

"It's alright Slipstream but I'm afraid Starscream didn't make it." Megatron said.

"So these are the bots who are going to help us." A big Sliver and yellow mech said.

"Yes Lugnut they have agreed to help." Megatron said. Then the turquoise Blackarachnia looked at her counterpart.

"So you're my counterpart I'm surprised that you look like me before Optimus betrayed me." She said.

"I was about to say the same except that Optimus is sorry about what he did to me." Purple Blackarachnia said.

"So sorry that he didn't show up to help." Turquoise Blackarachnia said.

"It was me that convince him to stay in our universe and for future reference he's my boyfriend." Purple Blackarachnia said. As the two Blackarachnia continued fighting Blitzwing walked over to Bulkhead.

"Shouldn't ve stop zem?" Blitzwing asked.

"You really want to stop Blackarachnia fighting against herself." Bulkhead said.

"I take your point." Blitzwing said.

"Alright you two can argue about Optimus later. Right now we have to stop the Autobots the bad ones I mean." Megatron said pulling the two Blackarachnia away from each other.

"Fine!" They both said.

"Thundercracker, Skywarp take these three to a cell." Megatron said.

Then a red and sky blue mech and a blue and white mech grabbed the three evil Autbots.

"Sure there is someone more important than me that can take them Skywarp." The blue and white mech said.

"Thundercracker we've got to show the same bravery as Starscream did. I just wish it was me instead of him." Skywarp said.

"I'm taking a guess that they are Starscream's clones." Ratchet said.

"And those cats have the opposite personality then the ones in our universe." Jazz said.

"Really what are they in your universe?" Megatron asked.

"Well Skywarp is cowardice, Thundercracker is an egomaniac, Sunstorm is a sycophant, Ramjet is a liar, Dirge is greed and Thrust is envy." Goldbug said counting them off his fingers.

"What about me?" Slipstream asked.

"We don't know but if I had to guess your counterpart has are Starscream's bad attitude." Sari said.

"Well in are universe Skywarp is brave, Thundercracker is hummable, Sunstorm is reckless and a bit disrespectful, Ramjet is tells the truth, Dirge is generous and Thrust is charitable." Slipstream said.

"What about you?" Jazz asked.

"I've got are Starscream's cheerful personality." Slipstream said.

"You better tell us about the whole thing." Ratchet said.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at the Autobot headquarters<em>

The four evil Autobots and Sari were sitting around a table with one empty chair.

"Let bring this meeting to order. First thing who is going to replace Prowl let his spark be at peace?" Optimus asked.

"Not much on Prowl's assassins." Bumblebee said.

"Jazz would be the local choice." Ratchet said.

"And it was thank to him we overthrown Ultra Magnus and took over half of this planet." Sari said.

"Then we're agreed. Now next business is about these bots." Optimus said pressing a button then a hologram of Blackarachnia, Jazz, Goldbug, Ironhide, Bulkhead, Ratchet and Sari.

"They look like us only with different colours." Sari said.

"That's because they are us. When you showed me this I asked Ironfist it scan that blaster Megatron used is a trans-dimensional blaster which would seem that my ex had found a way to travel to different universes." Optimus said.

"Do you think Megatron hide the Dark Energon capsule there?" Ratchet asked.

"If it was me I would." Optimus said.

"So how are we going to get in it's not like we go next-door." Bumblebee said.

"The only way to get to this universe is to get that blaster." Optimus said.

"But Megatron would have it with him at all time these no way to get it." Sari said.

"It could have been a lot easier if you didn't kill Sumdac." Ratchet said.

"He put my head in his office like a trophy of course I was going to kill him." Optimus said.

"Not to say the fact that my so called father enslaved us." Sari said bitterly.

"Let's return to the factor of getting to this other universe." Ratchet said.

"Oh I think I know how to do that." Optimus said.

"Bulkhead wants to know how." Bulkhead said.

"It's very simple we kidnap our Blackarachnia and force her to build another one of those blasters." Optimus said.

"Two problems with that plan one we needed to get to her inside the Decepticon base and two even if we get her how do we make to build it?" Bumblebee said.

"Oh I think one of Cyber- assassins will be able to nab her. As for how to get her to build it I know exactly how to go it." Optimus said with a smile.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at the Decepticon base<em>

The good Decepticons and Autobots were at the command centre looking at monitor.

"So MT what are we dealing with?" Jazz asked looking at Megatron.

"Like I told you at your universe your counterparts are taking over this galaxy a planet at a time." Megatron said.

"So can you tell us more about are counterparts?" Goldbug asked.

Megatron then press a few buttons and showed pictures of evil Optimus, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Prowl and Sari.

"Prowl used to be the leader of the cyber- assassins before Starscream sent him offline along with himself." Megatron said.

"Cyber- assassins?" Jazz said.

"They are bots that are hired to kidnap or take bots offline." A voice said.

They looked around to see a black and yellow mech who looked like Lockdown only he didn't had a hook on his right arm.

"Lockdown!" Ratchet glared.

"Don't worry he's not the Lockdown you know. Unlike his counterpart he doesn't have any modes." Megatron said.

"I got tired of being a mech for hire to in order for me to join the Decepticon I had to lead an assault on the Cyber- assassin's headquarters." Lockdown explained.

"Now Bulkhead leads the Wreckers and the strongest Autobots he's not the brightest mech in this universe but he makes it up with strength." Megatron said.

"What about me." Goldbug asked.

"Bumblebee is a backstabbing mech who let's other bots take the fall for him." A voice said.

Goldbug turned around slowly to see a yellow and green Waspinator looking at him with an angry look.

"Let me guess you're this universe Waspinator and you hate me." Goldbug said.

"Got it in one." Waspinator said.

"Listen Waspinator Goldbug is sorry for what your counterpart went through and so I'm I but you can't blame us for what are counterparts did to you." Ironhide said.

"I don't blame you two for what happen but thanks to your counterparts I see the light." Waspinator said.

"Well Bumblebee leads the fast Autobots and best scouts." Megatron said.

"What about me?" Sari asked.

"Your counterpart doesn't control anything they let her join because she helped them to take your fathers counterpart down but see still packs a punch." Megatron said.

"I can believe that." Goldbug said rubbing his chest.

"What did my dad's counterpart did?" Sari asked.

"Let's just say he didn't get the father of the stellar cycle award." Megatron said.

"That only leaves me and Optimus counterparts." Ratchet said.

"Indeed your counterpart leads the intel-bots and tortures." Megatron said.

"Tortures?" Ratchet said.

"Well they call themselves med-bots but it's like torturer to both us and them." Megatron said.

"And what about Optimus?" Purple Blackarachnia asked.

"He's the worst of the worst he commands everyone else with fear and cruelty a direct descendant of The Fallen." Megatron said.

"The who?" Goldbug said.

"The Fallen you mean you've never heard of him?" Megatron said.

"I have." Purple Blackarachnia said making everyone to stare at her. "Back when I was still working for the evil Decepticon I trying to find the Allspark in hope it could cure me of my organic form. But in my research I found documents about The Fallen the first Decepticon and an ancestor of Galvatron who betrayed The First Thirteen."

"Who's Galvatron?" Lugnut asked.

"He's my counterpart in their universe and your information about the Fallen is right apart from one thing." Megatron said.

"Like?" Purple Blackarachnia asked.

"By ancestor Megatronus Prime tried to stop The Fallen who tried to conquer the galaxy." Megatron explained.

"That makes you wonder whose are Optimus's ancestor is." Goldbug said.

Then suddenly there was a large boom. Turquoise Blackarachnia pressed a few buttons and the monitor showed evil Autobot firing at them.

"The Autobot are attacking sooner than I expected." Megatron said.

"WHO CARE I JUST VANT TO SMASH ZEM." Blitzwing said.

Megatron activated the speakers. "All Decepticon battle station we are under attack I repeat we are under attack." Megatron called over the speakers.

"What about us?" Jazz asked.

"Ratchet you and the Blackarachnia's stay here we may need some medical help." Megatron said.

"You've got it." Ratchet said with that the good Autobots and Decepticon ran off.

"So in your universe your Optimus Prime's girlfriend." Turquoise Blackarachnia said.

"Oh this is going to be fun." Ratchet said to himself.

"So what is I am." Purple Blackarachnia said.

"Oh I just wonder why you could have a relationship with the guy who turned into a techno-organic freak." Turquoise Blackarachnia said.

"It wasn't easy I felt as much hate of him as you." Purple Blackarachnia said.

"So what changed that?" Turquoise Blackarachnia asked.

"It took a long time but I realised that I love him. What about you?" Purple Blackarachnia asked.

"There is someone who help me time again and he nearly join us but he disappeared about a stellar cycle ago." Turquoise Blackarachnia said.

"Let me guess Sentinel." Purple Blackarachnia said.

"How did you know?" Turquoise Blackarachnia asked.

"This universe is like a mirror so if Sentinel was jerk in my universe he's heroic in this one." Purple Blackarachnia said.

Suddenly a blast hit Ratchet in the back sending him to the ground. Both Blackarachnia's looked around to see a brown and white mech with a smoking blaster looking at them.

"Mirage." Turquoise Blackarachnia said.

"Hello ladies sorry I can't take but I'm supposed to take the turquoise Blackarachnia to Optimus Prime." Mirage said.

"Over my offline body." Turquoise Blackarachnia said holding out her claw like fingers.

"A very tempting offer but I've been ordered to take you alive." Mirage said disappearing. Seconds past and nothing happened but both Blackarachnia's were on edge. Then suddenly both Blackarachnia's then punched at fine air and hit something. Then Mirage reappeared looking at them with shock. "Impossible how did you two see me?"

"We didn't." Purple Blackarachnia said.

"Guess you didn't know that spiders can feel vibrations." Turquoise Blackarachnia said.

"Cleaver but that won't save you." Mirage said. He then did a sweep kick knowing them both off their feet. "You know for an insect with eight legs you two aren't every good on standing on them."

"Spiders aren't insects their arachnids." Purple Blackarachnia said.

"My apologies but I've got to run." Mirage said. Then he pointed his blasters at them and fired it. When Purple Blackarachnia woke up she found herself on a berth.

"Argh you're awake." A voice said. She looked around to see a grey and black mech with one optic.

"I take it your this universes Shockwave." Blackarachnia said rubbing her head.

"Indeed I am." Shockwave said.

"What happened?" Blackarachnia asked.

"We were hoping that you could tell us because when we came back to the control centre we found both you and Ratchet on the ground and your counterpart nowhere to be found." Shockwave said.

"So where's Ratchet?" Blackarachnia asked.

"Don't worry he's fine but I think you should tell us what happened?" Shockwave asked.

"It's a long story." Blackarachnia said.

A few moments later Blackarachnia was in the control room with the good Decepticons and Autobots explaining what happen when they left.

"So the attack was attack on the base was a distraction while Mirage sneaked in to kidnap our Blackarachnia." Megatron said.

"But why?" Sari asked.

"She was the one that designed the trans-dimensional blaster they probably want one for themselves." Shockwave said.

"But why I mean why build something to travel across dimensions when there halfway to conquer this galaxy?" Blackarachnia said.

"Because in your universe I left something there they want." Megatron said.

"WHAT!" All the Autobots and Blackarachnia shouted.

"What did you left behind?" Ratchet asked.

"It was a Dark Energon capsule. With it Optimus can put an entire planet under his control." Megatron said.

"In our universe the Quintessons mentioned Dark Energon but never did found out what it was?" Blackarachnia said.

"Dark Energon are fragments from the Antispark it's like the Allspark but more dangers it supercharges any Cybertronian who ingests it, making them stronger, faster, more powerful and more aggressive. It turns pain into pleasure, rendering any blows inflicted on a user futile. However it also acts as a powerful narcotic filling the user with thrilling, dark sensations and causing addiction. Dark Energon withdrawal turns the user into a raving brute desperate to do anything for more. If the craving is not satisfied the user devolves to a beast-like state and eventually does offline." Megatron explained.

"But how can your Optimus us it to conquer an entire planet?" Goldbug asked.

"Dark Energon originally came from the Fallen and any descent of his can control it." Megatron said.

"And what's him to stop him from conquering other dimensions." Sari said.

"Nothing." Megatron said.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with the evil Autobots<em>

Mirage was dragging the Turquoise Blackarachnia into a room were evil Optimus, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and a purple, dark yellow and black mech with a paint moustache and goatee were standing around.

"Just as you requested sir one traitorous femme." Mirage said.

"Well down Mirage your credits have already been sent now leave." Optimus said.

"As you wish." Mirage said leaving the room. Optimus bent down looking at her in the face.

"It's been a long time Elita." Optimus said.

"Yeah I believe the last time was when you tried to slag me while I was helping Waspinator become techno-organic." Blackarachnia said glaring at him.

"You always couldn't let go of a grudge." Optimus said.

"It's a bit hard to forget the mech who left her behind just to save his own skid plate." Blackarachnia said.

"True but let stick to the here and now shall we." Optimus said.

"Like I'm going to help build a trans-dimensional blaster for you." Blackarachnia said.

"I forgot how smart you are. But I've already put that into account." Optimus said. Then Bulkhead dragged a red and black mech wearing stasis cuffs right in front of her. "Looks like the old gang is back together."

"SENTINEL!" Blackarachnia said.

"Now if you don't build another trans-dimensional blaster Sentinel will get a bit uncomfortable." Optimus said looking at Bumblebee. Bumblebee smiled and fired his stinger at Sentinel making him scream.

"Stop I'll do what you want." Blackarachnia said.

"Perfect." Optimus said smiling.


	9. Mirror, Mirror part 2

_In the another universe_

Turquoise Blackarachnia was creating another trans-dimensional blaster. She kept looking back to look at Sentinel who was being guarded by two guards. Then evil Optimus, Ratchet and the purple, dark yellow and black mech with a paint moustache and goatee entered the room.

"Is it finished?" Evil Optimus asked.

"Yeah, it's finished." Turquoise Blackarachnia said bitterly.

"Then hand it over." Evil Optimus said holding out his servo. Turquoise Blackarachnia gave it to him evil Optimus studied it for a while. "If you had any plans of sabotaging it remember if Ratchet's team doesn't return in a mega-cycle we'll take Sentinel here offline."

"Of course I remember." Turquoise Blackarachnia said.

"Very good put her with Sentinel and be careful Jazz she's a tricky one." Evil Optimus said to the purple, dark yellow and black mech.

"Don't worry she won't get away this time." Evil Jazz said then he looked at the guards. "You two keep a optic on her."

"At once." The two guards said. They walked up and grabbed turquoise Blackarachnia and placed her next to Sentinel.

"You didn't have to do this." Sentinel said.

"I had no choice, I'm just sorry I went out with him and not you." Turquoise Blackarachnia said.

"And I'm sorry that I didn't join you sooner." Sentinel said.

"Ratchet is you team ready?" Evil Optimus asked.

"They're here now." Evil Ratchet said.

Evil Optimus looked up in front to see a murky yellow and black femme, a sliver and purple mech, a grey and black mech with the same body type as Optimus, a grey and purple mech with the same body type as Ratchet, black and white mech with optics that looked like a pair of sunglasses and car doors covering his shoulders, a grey and murky green mech with the same body type as Prowl and black mech with a tow hook on his left arm and four rotor blades on his right.

"Arcee, Wreck-Gar, Hotspot, First Aid, Streetwise, Groove and Blades we've moving out." Ratchet said.

"Get back here as soon as you can Megatron will try to get Blackarachnia back." Evil Optimus said.

"Don't worry Prime I know what I need to do." Evil Ratchet said.

With that he pressed the trigger and they disappeared.

* * *

><p><em>In the another universe<em>

Good Optimus was on monitor duty checking of any Decepticon activity or if the other Autobots have returned. Then a huge transwarp energy reading appeared good Optimus looked at the security monitor and saw on the screen evil Ratchet and his team.

"Looks like I have some unwanted guests." Good Optimus said then he pressed a button and Ironfist face appeared on the monitor. "Ironfist get the Dinobots and the Aerialbots and head to the park centre, our friends from the next door universe have appeared."

Meanwhile outside evil Ratchet and his team were outside the Autobot base.

"The scanner shows the Dark Energon capsule is in that building." Evil Ratchet said.

"Let's get it and get going sweetie." Arcee said.

"Anything for you babe." Evil Ratchet said.

"Stop flirting with you girlfriend and get that capsule." Hotspot said.

"I can flirt with her at anywhere at any time and next time remember who out ranks you." Evil Ratchet said grabbing Hotspot by the throat. Hotspot nodded and Ratchet realised him. "Now form Defensor and get that door open."

Groove and Streetwise transformed and changed into a pair of legs. Then Hotspot jumped and transformed into a body with gun holders around the waist and connected to the legs. Then Blades and First Aid jumped up and transformed into a pair of arm and a pair of hands popped out of nowhere and connected to the body. Lastly a head popped out of the body.

"Defensor is here to help the strong triumph and the weak will be put out of their misery." Defensor said.

Defensor then walked up to the plant and bent down to open the door. Once it was fully opened Defensor came face to face with good Optimus's blast gauntlet which blasted him in the face. Then blast sent Defensor back and nearly landed on the others. Good Optimus then exited the plant wearing his Powermaster suit and holding the Axe of Prima.

"You're trespassing on my universe stand down." Good Optimus ordered.

"You may look like my Optimus but your no way as terrifying and your way in over your head." Evil Ratchet said. Good Optimus then did a come and get me gesture. "Take him down."

Wreck-Gar then pulled out his scissor-blades and charged at good Optimus. But good Optimus fired a beam of bright light from his axe and sent Wreck-Gar back. Arcee pulled out a pair of red swords and ran towards good Optimus but good Optimus used his axe to block her swords and kicked her in the chest. But evil Ratchet pulled out his Magnets and pulled good Optimus towards him then he punched him sending him flying into the park centre. Once he got up he saw evil Ratchet, Arcee and Wreck-Gar driving towards him with Defensor running behind them they stopped and transformed.

"Stay down your outnumbered." Evil Ratchet said.

"Count again." Good Optimus said then he fired a beam of light from his axe. Suddenly Ironfist, the Dinobots and the Aerialbots came out of the trees and stood behind good Optimus.

"You guy are in so much trouble." Ironfist said.

"Take them." Good Optimus ordered.

"You're going down." Ironfist said.

"I am Wreck-Gar the going down villain." Wreck-Gar said charging towards Ironfist.

Ironfist then fired his rocket punch and it grabbed Wreck-Gar in the face and slammed him into a building. But Defensor knocked Ironfist aside but the Aerialbots transformed and flew around Defensor like a bunch of flies. Grimlock pulled out his sword and tried to hit Arcee with it. But Arcee kept dodging the sword but when she looked to her side she saw Snarl in his dinosaur form charging towards her. But evil Ratchet used his magnets to create a shield holding Snarl back.

"We can't do this all day we need that capsule." Evil Ratchet said.

"Then you go and get while we hold these guys off." Arcee said.

With that evil Ratchet dropped his shield. This coursed Snarl to continue his charge but evil Ratchet used his EMP generator to stop Snarl. Then he transformed and drove off but good Optimus and Swoop saw this.

"Now what is he up to?" Good Optimus asked himself.

"Me Swoop say nothing good." Swoop said.

"Then let's follow him." Good Optimus said.

They then both flew off in the direction that Ratchet was going. Meanwhile Defensor was getting angry with the Aerialbots just flying around.

"Defensor is getting tired of this hold still so I can hit you." Defensor said trying to swat them away.

"Yeah like we're going to do that." Air Raid said.

Defensor then used his arm with the rotor blades on it and spun them around. This coursed it to create a powerful force of wind and blew the Aerialbots away.

"This guy is not fooling around." Fireflight said.

"Then let's finish this Aerialbots combined into Superion." Sliverbolt ordered.

With that they flew into the air in a formation with Slingshot and Fireflight in front, Skydiver and Air Raid at the back and Sliverbolt in the middle. Then Slingshot and Fireflight transformed into a pair of arms and a pair of hands popped out of nowhere. Skydiver and Air Raid transformed into a pair of legs. Then Sliverbolt transformed into a body then Slingshot, Fireflight, Skydiver and Air Raid connected to it. Lastly a head with white horns popped out of the body.

"Now Defensor feel the power of Superion." Superion said landing in front of him.

"Defensor don't care who you are or how big you became you will still fall by my servos." Defensor said.

Then he rammed into Superion and they both crashed into a building and started to punch him in the chest. Superion then grabbed one of his fists and kicked him into the chest then he rammed his shoulder into Defensor then he fired a beam from one of his lasers. Defensor then fell to the ground and separated into the five bot that made him.

Meanwhile Grimlock was still trying to hit Arcee with his sword.

"Give it up you bozo you'll never win." Arcee said.

"Me Grimlock not bozo me Grimlock hero." Grimlock said firing a stream of fire. Arcee dodged it just and used her swords slashed at one of Grimlock's legs. "Me Grimlock hate evil Arcee."

"Wow you figured that out all by yourself I'm impressed." Arcee said in a unsurprising tone.

"No one make's fun of leader Grimlock." A voice said.

Arcee looked around in time to see Snarl in his robot mode hitting her with his club. She then landed in front of Grimlock who grabbed her and started to crush her. When she went limp Grimlock realised her and she fell to the ground unconscious. Ironfist and the Aerialbots now in their separate forms walked over to them.

"Has anyone seen Optimus and Swoop?" Ironfist asked rubbing his arm.

"Me Grimlock saw them chasing bad Ratchet to plant." Grimlock said.

"Then let's tire these guys up and head over there." Sliverbolt said.

Meanwhile evil Ratchet and reached the plant he transformed and enter it. Then he started to use the scan to find the capsule and started to more some crates and he saw it lying there and picked it up. Then he heard a blast coming his way and created a magnetic shield around him and saw in front of him was good Optimus pointing his axe at him and Swoop.

"I don't know what you want with that capsule but I'm betting it's nothing good." Good Optimus said.

"Sadly you'll never find out." Evil Ratchet said.

"You'll just leave your girlfriend and your team behind?" Good Optimus said.

"And your point is?" Evil Ratchet asked.

"My point is that leaving a friend behind will course more bad than good believe I'm talking from personal exercise." Good Optimus said.

"It would seem you're more the pathetic fool than I thought." Evil Ratchet said.

"Me Swoop say he won't listen to nothing but a mace to the head." Swoop said pulling his burning mace out.

Swoop then flew towards evil Ratchet swinging it around his head. But evil Ratchet used his magnets to lift a steel girder and slammed it into Swoop crashing him into the wall. Evil Ratchet then pulled the trans-dimensional blaster and getting ready to pull the trigger.

"I would say it would be fun but it hasn't." Evil Ratchet said pulling the trigger.

But just as he was about to disappear Good Optimus used his jet and grabbed Evil Ratchet then they both disappeared. A few seconds later Ironfist, Grimlock, Snarl and the Aerialbots entered the plant.

"Where are they?" Sliverbolt asked.

"Swoop!" Grimlcok yelled when he saw Swoop against the wall with a steel girder on his chest. They ran over to him and Grimlock and Snarl lifted the girder off him.

"Swoop what happened where is Optimus?" Ironfist asked.

"Optimus and bad Ratchet disappeared when bad Ratchet activated device." Swoop groaned.

"Optimus must be in the other universe with the others." Ironfist said.

"Well let's hope they come back in one piece." Sliverbolt said.

* * *

><p><em>In the another universe<em>

Evil Optimus, Jazz, turquoise Blackarachnia and Sentinel were still waiting for Ratchet and his team to come back.

"If he doesn't return in the get cycle you can say goodbye to Sentinel." Evil Optimus said. Suddenly there was a flash of light and both evil Ratchet and good Optimus appeared. "What the slag!"

When good Optimus saw everyone around him including himself he pulled out his axe and created a shockwave of bright light towards them. But evil Optimus pulled out his own axe and did the same thing only his shockwave was of dark light. When the two shockwaves clashed it created an explosion sending evil Jazz, Ratchet and the two guards into the wall. Both Optimus were on one knee breathing hard. Then bumblebee and evil Bulkhead and Sari entered the room.

"What's going on?" Bumblebee yelled. Then he saw good Optimus. "Oh!"

"Don't just stand there destroy him." Evil Optimus ordered.

Good Optimus then activated his jets and grabbed turquoise Blackarachnia and Sentinel and used his shoulder cannons to create a hole in the wall and flew through it as Bumblebee fired his stingers. One of the blasts hit one of Optimus's jets but he was still flying.

"They got away Prime." Bumblebee said.

"Gee I never would have guest." Evil Optimus said hitting Bumblebee into the wall he then turned to face Ratchet who was getting up along with Jazz. "Were you successfully in your mission?" Ratchet then reviled the Dark Energon capsule and gave it to evil Optimus. "Excellent! Now let's head over to our base on the moon and complete our plan."

Meanwhile good Optimus was still flying holding Sentinel in his left arm and turquoise Blackarachnia on his back. But then one of his jets failed and they started to fall.

"Argh must have been the blast that Goldbug's evil twin did brace for impact." Good Optimus said.

They then crashed into a few trees until they stopped next to a cliff. Once Optimus got up he saw both turquoise Blackarachnia and Sentinel on the ground and were staring at him.

"I take it I'm not you favourite bot in the universe or any other as the case maybe." Good Optimus said.

"Got that right." Turquoise Blackarachnia said bitterly.

"We can discuss it later but right now we better contact our friends." Good Optimus said using his axe to cut through stasis-cuffs.

"And whose friends are you talking about the ones trying to save this planet or the ones who are trying to destroy this planet." Turquoise Blackarachnia said.

"You're judging me with what my evil twin has done to the both of you. But I admit that I was messed my Blackarachnia's life and I'm sorry for leaving her behind." Good Optimus said closing his optics. Turquoise Blackarachnia looked at him in shock until Sentinel placed a servo on her shoulder.

"Maybe we should give him a chance he did save our lives and I have a feeling that my counterpart had something to do with it." Sentinel said.

"Okay but I'll be keeping my four optics on you." Turquoise Blackarachnia said. Good Optimus nodded and activated his com-link

"Jazz this is Optimus come in." Good Optimus said.

"OP that's you how can you contact me in another universe?" Good Jazz asked.

"I can't I'm in the same universe with you." Good Optimus said.

"What but how?" Good Jazz asked.

"It's a long story so you guys get here and I'll explain." Good Optimus said.

"Got it OP over and out." Good Jazz said.

A few moments later good Jazz, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Sari, Ironhide, purple Blackarachnia, Goldbug and Megatron were talking about what has been happening.

"So the Autobots have the Dark Energon capsule." Megatron said.

"Why didn't you destroy it?" Good Optimus asked.

"Once a drop of it hits a planet it will corrupt it from the inside out. I thought it would be safer in your universe I swear I was going to return it to ours when this was all over. But now with the capsule they finish building their bomb." Megatron explained.

"What the worst case scenario?" Good Optimus asked.

"Once activated it will explode corrupt an entire world with Dark Energon." Megatron said.

"Then what are we going to do?" Goldbug said.

"Without knowing where their building the bomb we can't do anything." Megatron said. Then Megatron got a call on his com-link. "Yes what is it?"

"Megatron a huge transwarp energy reading has appeared on the Moon. Also I have reports that all Autobot activity has disappred." Soundwave said.

"So that's where they are building the bomb." Megatron said.

"Good now we can kick some skid plate." Good Bulkhead said slamming his claws into each other.

"Still won't do any good we have no way of getting there." Megatron said.

"If they transwarped there then they must have a Spacebridge." Purple Blackarachnia said.

"True but we don't know how to activate it. Believe me I've tried for stellar cycles." Turquoise Blackarachnia said.

"Yeah it would take a team of Spacebridge engineers to work it." Sentinel said.

"Oh I think we can solve that little problem." Good Optimus said smiling.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile on the Moon<em>

The evil Autobot were completing the bomb. Evil Ratchet was on a platform doing some calculations then evil Optimus walked up to him.

"How long until it's operational?" Evil Optimus asked.

"It will be completed in half a mega cycle. Hang on I'm a huge transwarp energy reading from outside the base." Evil Ratchet said. He pressed a button and the screen reviled outstanding there was the good Autobots, Decepticons and Sentinel.

"How did they get here?" Evil Optimus yelled slamming his fists on the handrail.

Meanwhile out the Moon base the good Autobots, Decepticons and Sentinel started to walk over to the base.

"Who would have guessed that you guys were Spacebridge engineers?" Turquoise Blackarachnia said.

"Yeah will it has its advantages." Good Optimus said.

"There's the door but I'm betting they're not going to open the door for us." Ironhide said.

"Bulkhead why don't you knock?" Goldbug suggested.

"Thought you would never ask." Good Bulkhead said walking towards the door.

"I'll help as well." Lugnut said.

Bulkhead pulled out his wrecking ball while Lugnut used his P.O.K.E mode. They both slammed their fists at the door and it tore open. The good Autobots, Decepticons and Sentinel started to enter the base.

"Opening a door to a lady and some say chivalry is dead." Turquoise Blackarachnia said as she walked into the base.

But then as almost everyone got through a shield blocked the entrance leaving Ironhide, Sentinel, the Starscream clones and some Decepticon troopers.

"They must have activated the shields it will take time take them offline." Shockwave said as he tried to hack the computer from a computer terminal.

"There's not enough time just get to the centre hub we'll try and get through the old fashion way." Ironhide said.

"He's right I have to keep moving." Goldbug said.

"First you have to get by me Bulkhead." A voice said. They turned around and saw evil Bulkhead with the evil Dinobots. Both evil Snarl and Swop paint job looked like evil Grimlock and some evil Autobot troopers.

"We've got no time for this." Megatron said ready to fire his fusion cannon. But good Bulkhead, Lugnut and Blitzwing got in front of him. "What are you doing?"

"We'll deal with these guys you and Optimus continue to the central hub." Bulkhead said.

"Alright but you guys stay with them and give them some support." Megatron said pointing at a few Decepticon troopers.

"Yes sir!" They said saluting. With that the others ran down another corridor leaving them to deal with the evil Autobots.

"Open fire." Lugnut ordered.

The troopers on both side fired their weapons. Both Bulkhead charged at each other and started to trade blows while Lugnut and Blitzwing took on the evil Dinobots. Evil Grimlock pulled out his sword and slammed it down on Lugnut who used the base of his arm as a shield.

"Me Grimlock will crush you." Evil Grimlock said.

"You can try and you fail." Lugnut said punching evil Grimlock in the chest.

Grimlock fell to the ground but before Lugnut could finish the job evil Snarl in his dinosaur form rammed into him and slammed him into a wall. But before evil Snarl could charge again Blitzwing fired his ice beam freezing him. Then he saw evil Swoop flying down swing his mace around and flung it towards him. But before it hit him Blitzwing caught it and threw evil Swoop around and threw him into evil Bulkhead. Then good Bulkhead grabbed him and threw him into the wall.

"Let tire these guys up." Good Bulkhead said.

Meanwhile the other were running down a corridor but when they turned the corner they came face to face with Bumblebee, evil Sari and evil Autobot troopers.

"You guys carry on will deal with them." Goldbug said as Sari jumped off his shoulder.

"I'm staying to." Waspinator said.

"Good luck." Optimus said.

Once they left Goldbug and Bumblebee zoomed towards each other and started to trade blows to each other. The evil Autobot troopers started to fire at them and Waspinator fired his stingers at them. Then both Sari's pulled out their Master Blades and started to fight each other.

"What are you doing their going to destroy your planet?" Good Sari said blocking one of evil Sari's attacks.

"You might call it home but to me it's a bad memory." Evil Sari said kicking good Sari in the chest.

This coursed good Sari to lose her balance evil Sari then got ready to stab her. But good Sari activated her Skyboom shield to block the attack then fired an energy blast at her chest sending evil Sari into a wall. Meanwhile both Goldbug and Bumblebee were still zooming around punching each other.

"You're pretty fast but I'm faster." Bumblebee said.

"It's not about how fast you are its how fast you can stop." Goldbug said stopping.

Bumblebee was confused until he looked in front of him and saw Waspinator holding his arm out in his path. Bumblebee tried to stop but too late he rammed into Waspinator's arm spun around until he came face first into a wall.

"Well that was fun no let's help the others." Goldbug said.

Meanwhile the others ran into the centre hub and saw the bomb in front of them.

"Okay now we have to disarm it." Megatron said.

"Wait there's no one guarding it." Optimus said.

"Then this must be a trap." Purple Blackarachnia said.

"Got that right." A voice said.

They all looked up to see evil Optimus, Ratchet, Jazz and few evil Autobot troopers dropping down from a platform.

"The bomb is armed you would want to surrender now." Evil Ratchet said.

"Your bluffing as long the bomb is her all you can do is blow up your own base." Purple Blackarachnia said.

"True but we now have you out numbered there is no way you can win." Evil Optimus said.

"Want to bet." A voice said. Then Optimus got blasted in the face he looked around to see Goldbug's stingers glowing and everyone else behind him. "I think now you are the guy who would want to surrender now."

"That's want you think Autobots destroy them." Optimus ordered pulling his axe out.

Then everyone started to fight. Both Jazz were trading blows to each other until Lockdown elbowed evil Jazz on the shoulder. Both Ratchet's were using their magnets to throw bits of metal at each other until Sentinel hit evil Ratchet in the face with his shield. Evil Optimus was battling both good Optimus and Megatron in the air. After dodging a blast from Megatron's fusion cannon he looked down and saw he was losing.

"Give it up you can't win." Good Optimus said slamming his axe towards him. But evil Optimus blocked it with his axe.

"Well if I can't destroy this Earth then I'll destroy yours." Evil Optimus said.

Then he kicked good Optimus in the chest and threw him in to Megatron. Then he flew down towards the bomb and pulled out the trans-dimensional blaster from his compartment and activated and both him and the bomb disappeared. Both good Optimus and Megatron landed on the ground Megatron then turned to face turquoise Blackarachnia.

"Blackarachnia we need our trans-dimensional blaster." Megatron said.

Turquoise Blackarachnia pulled and threw it towards them. But an evil Autobot trooper saw this and fired his blaster at it. The blast hit the trans-dimensional blaster and it fell to the ground smoking. Purple Blackarachnia plunged her stinger into the evil Autobot trooper and he fell to the ground unconscious. Turquoise Blackarachnia picked the blaster up and examined it.

"Can you get it working?" Good Optimus asked.

"I think I can fix it so one bot can use but only twice." Turquoise Blackarachnia said.

"Then do it but who should we send to face him?" Megatron asked.

"I saw Optimus should go." Goldbug said.

"I don't know maybe Megatron should go." Good Optimus said.

"No it's your universe and he is you so you may be able to stop him." Megatron said. Then Turquoise Blackarachnia handed over the fixed trans-dimensional blaster to good Optimus.

"If I fail at least I know you guy will be safe." Good Optimus said.

"Just make sure you come back." Purple Blackarachnia said.

"Don't worry I won't leave anyone behind this time." Good Optimus said. Then they both kissed once they broke apart good Optimus pressed the trigger and disappeared.

"Now I wasn't excepting that." Turquoise Blackarachnia said with her optic widened.

"Same with me." Sentinel said. Then turquoise Blackarachnia pulled him into a kiss.

"And I wasn't excepting that." Purple Blackarachnia said smiling.

* * *

><p><em>In the another universe<em>

Good Optimus then appeared in the park centre and saw all the good Autobots lying on the ground unconscious. He looked in front of him and saw in the centre of the park was the bomb and evil Optimus pressing some buttons on the terminal.

"I wondered when you would get here but I'm surprised that only you showed up." Evil Optimus said.

"One of your troops damaged our trans-dimensional blaster mean it would only be used twice and could only take one of us." Good Optimus explained.

"Ah that would explain it and if you're wondering I took your Autobots down they fought well but in the end I was victorious." Evil Optimus said.

"Stop these now do you known what you are doing." Good Optimus asked.

"I'm going to infect this planet with Dark Energon destroying all life on this planet." Evil Optimus said activating the bomb.

"You're insane." Good Optimus said.

"Dose it really matter there are alternate versions of me you would find quite charming." Evil Optimus said walking towards his counterpart.

"At least half of them wouldn't be destroying a world." Good Optimus said firing a blast from his gauntlet.

Evil Optimus pulled out his axe and blocked the attack. Good Optimus then pulled out his axe and charged at his counterpart. Both of their axes clashed and they looked at each other.

"You're Axe of Prima is nothing to my Axe of The Fallen." Evil Optimus said pushing him into a building.

"We'll see about that." Good Optimus said firing a beam of bright light at his counterpart.

But Evil Optimus created a shockwave of dark light and it sliced through good Optimus's blast. Then he placed his axe on the ground and started to punch good Optimus deeper into the building then he grabbed his throat and lifted him.

"From what I gave we our quite alike we both lead Autobots, we both hate our universes Megatron and we both left our Blackarachnia's behind on Archa Seven. I had hoped that you would join me think about together we could rule all reality but it's obvious to me that you're not interested." Evil Optimus said.

"What are you going to do talk to me until I go offline?" Good Optimus asked.

"Actually, I thought I would beat you until you go offline." Evil Optimus said as he punched his counterpart in the chest.

Good Optimus then activated his jets knocking his counterpart off balanced and backed hand him in the face. Then evil Optimus started to fire blasts from his gauntlet but good Optimus dodged them and fired his grappler at his counterpart but missed. Evil Optimus then rammed him into a build and grabbed him by the throat again and used his grappler to get his axe and got ready to use it.

"You should have chosen your Bulkhead to take me on with his strong he might have had a chance. But you always want to play the hero. I feel the same way but only I want to be a villain." Evil Optimus said.

"If we're really a like then you felt guilty about leave Blackarachnia behind and would do anything to get her back." Good Optimus said.

"Wrong I never felt guilty about leaving her behind." Evil Optimus said holding his axe high.

Then good Optimus pointed his blaster at his counterpart's face and gave him a face full of foam. This coursed evil Optimus to realise his counterpart as he brushed the foam out of his face. Good Optimus then ran to the bomb terminal and tried to deactivate it. But when evil Optimus saw what he was doing he grabbed him.

"No more debate I'm going to take you offline then kill everyone on this planet." Evil Optimus said raising his axe ready to bring it down.

"Thirty nanoklik until detonation." The computer said.

"There is a difference between you and me." Good Optimus said. Then he elbowed his counterpart in the chest freeing himself and pushed evil Optimus towards the terminal then he fired a bolo trapping one of evil Optimus's arms around the terminal. "We both looked into the abyss." Good Optimus said pulling evil Optimus's trans-dimensional blaster. Evil Optimus opened his compartment to find it missing. Good Optimus then pulled out his trans-dimensional blaster activating it. "But when it looked back at us you blinked."

Then he threw his trans-dimensional blaster and both evil Optimus and the bomb disappeared just as evil Optimus freed himself. Then he found himself on another Earth covered in ice he tried to activate the trans-dimensional blaster good Optimus threw but it didn't work he then looked back at the bomb.

"Ten nanoklik until detonation." The computer said.

"I really hate myself." Evil Optimus said.

"Five, four, three, two, one." The computer said.

Then the bomb exploded and strated to cover that Earth with dark crystals.

* * *

><p><em>In another universe<em>

Everyone was waiting for good Optimus to return then there was a bright light and Optimus along with the evil Autobot left in his universe.

"Optimus you did it." Purple Blackarachnia said hugging him.

"I told you I won't leave you behind." Optimus said.

"What about our Optimus?" Megatron asked.

"I transported him and a bomb about to detonate another Earth with no life on it he lift me no choice." Optimus said closing his optics.

"I'm sure you did what you could." Megatron said.

"I suppose you guy will be leaving us." Turquoise Blackarachnia said a bit sad.

"I'm afraid so we got our own universe to protect." Optimus said.

"And I'm sure you'll succeed." Megatron said shaking Optimus's hand.

"And Optimus I know we might be enemy's in your universe just know that you have a friend in me." Sentinel said.

"I'll remember that and you better take care of your Blackarachnia." Optimus said.

"Don't worry I will." Sentinel said as turquoise Blackarachnia hold his hand.

Then all of Optimus's team walked up to him and he activated his trans-dimensional blaster.

* * *

><p><em>A few moments later in their universe<em>

Optimus was standing on Sumdac tower looking at the sunset.

"Credit for your thoughts." A voice said. Optimus looked around saw Blackarachnia walking towards him.

"I'm just thinking if Galvatron's ancestor is The Fallen and my ancestor is also another one of the First Thirteen that would been we are related." Optimus said.

"True but your nothing like him deep down inside you're a hero the hero I love." Blackarachnia said.

They then kissed just as the sunset.


	10. Crossing the River

_At the Autobot base_

Optimus was waiting outside the base for Blackarachnia with his armour shiny and fleshly scrubbed. Then Primal walked out of the base and walked to Optimus.

"You look nervous." Primal said.

"It's her constriction date and I'm taking her out while and there's is a war going. I think I have the right to be nervous." Optimus said.

"It was the same for me when I was going out with your mother." Primal said.

"It's funny that mech always feel like this when there dating." Optimus said.

"So are you going to pop the question?" Primal asked. This coursed Optimus to jump in surprise.

"I didn't know. By the way how is Alpha?" Optimus asked changing the subject.

"He's fine should be cured of that virus soon then we can get him online." Primal said.

"You didn't had to bring Cheetor and Rhinox with you." Optimus said.

"Thought would be best to bring them in cause the Decepticons attack." Primal said. Then Blackarachnia came out with her armour shiny and fleshly scrubbed.

"Are you ready Optimus?" She asked.

"Always." Optimus said then he transformed.

Then Blackarachnia transformed to her beast mode and hoped on to his back then Optimus drove away. A few moments later they arrived at a drive-in cinema and transformed and watched Titanic.

"You know I don't know way they the humans made a film about a ship that was supposed to be unsinkable and it sank on its first trip." Blackarachnia said when the film finished.

"Well I believe it was a real ship that sank two hundred stellar cycles ago and the reason they had that film was to make saw no one forgot it." Optimus explained.

"Well enough about the film what are we going to do next?" Blackarachnia asked leaning on his shoulders.

"Well I thought that you would like to dance." Optimus said getting up giving her his hand.

"I would love to." She said taking his hand.

Then music came out of Optimus chest and they started to dance to the music which was the Humbling River. The first part was song by a human man.

_Nature nurture heaven and home_

_Sum of all and by them driven_

_To conquer every mountain shown_

_But I've never crossed the river_

_Brave the forest, brave the stone_

_Brave the icy winds and fire_

_Braved and beat them on my own_

_Yet I'm helpless by the river_

_Angel, angel what have I done_

_I face the quakes, the wind, the fire_

_I've conquered country, crown, and throne_

_Why can't I cross this river_

_Angel, angel what have I done_

_I face the quakes, the wind, the fire_

_I've conquered country, crown, and throne_

_Why can't I cross this river_

Then a human woman stared to sing with the man.

_Pay no mind to the battles you've won_

_It'll take a lot more than rage and muscle_

_Open your heart and hands my son_

_Or you'll never make it over the river_

_It'll take a lot more than words and guns_

_A whole lot more than riches and muscle_

_The hands of many must join as one_

_And together we'll cross the river_

Then part of other lines started to sing in-between the last few lines.

_It'll take a lot more than words and guns_

_A whole lot more than riches and muscle_

_The hands of many must join as one_

_And together we'll cross the river_

Then they kept repeating the last line over and over again. When the music final stopped Optimus looked at Blackarachnia and she looked at him.

"That was wonderful." She said.

"I haven't finished yet because now I'm about to do the bravest thing I've ever done in my life cycle." Optimus said then he went to on knee and took a crystal of his compartment. "Elita-1 will you be my sparkmate?"

"Of course I will." Blackarachnia said hugging him while he spoken her around.

"And if that wasn't enough Ironfist says he may have a cure for you." Optimus said.

"You mean I'll look like my old self again." Blackarachnia said.

"Well to tell the truth I don't care what you look like you'll still be Elita to me." Optimus said.

"How charming." A voice said. They looked around to find Galvatron standing there with Oil Slick and the Stunticons. "It's time like this I'm almost touched! Fortunately, such moments pass quickly. Finish them."

The Stunticons charged at them and Optimus noticed that they were different from last time he saw them. Motormaster was in a bigger and more bulky version of his body and holding a giant sword. Drag Strip she had a more bigger version of Arcee's body but her chest looked a bit bug like and she still had a pair of red swords. Dead End looked the same only bigger and more box shape still having the cannons on his wrists. Wildrider looked the same as well only he was bigger and had hunch and with shaper claws. Breakdown bigger and bulky but instead of a bow he had a hammer no doubt so he didn't shot himself again.

"All right the Motormaster says to combined into Menasor." Motormaster ordered.

First Wildrider and Breakdown transformed into what looked like a pair of feet. Then Motormaster jumped up and transformed into a body and connected to the legs. Then Drag Strip and Dead End transformed into a pair of arms and out from nowhere a pair of hands appeared then they connected to the body. Lastly a head with two horns sticking out popped out.

"Menasor crush Autobot and traitor." Menasor said and started to fire at them. Both Optimus and Blackarachnia hide behind some cover.

"Not the romantic setting I was hoping for." Blackarachnia said.

"Optimus Prime to base came in." Optimus said on his com-link.

"This is Autobot base what can I do for you OP?" Jazz asked.

"Both me and Blackarachnia are under attack by Decepticons we need backup." Optimus said.

"Don't worry OP we are on our way just you and BA hang on." Jazz said.

"You realise that we won't survive three cycles." Blackarachnia said to Optimus.

"That way I'm going to draw their fire." Optimus said getting up. Then he jumped out of the hiding place. "Code name Powermaster." Then Optimus combined to his Powermaster unit. "Powermaster Optimus Prime." Then Optimus pulled out the Axe of Prima.

Then Galvatron and Menasor started to fire at him. But Blackarachnia noticed that Oil Slick was missing then she heard an engine noise she looked around to find a motorbike was heading towards her. It then transformed into Oil Slick who pulled out a chain with metal ball at the end and throw it at her. Blackarachnia dodged and fired some webbing at him but he dodged.

"I thought you were captured." Blackarachnia said.

"Ha some cannon fire hit the prison I was in creating a hole in my cell that let me to escape." Oil Slick said.

"Well you're going back there." Blackarachnia said.

"Not until I complete my job." Oil Slick said then he throw a vile which broke and gas escaped.

"What…did you…do?" Blackarachnia asked choking.

"It's a special chemical that was created just for you." Oil Slick said.

Meanwhile Optimus had just fired a beam of light from his axe at Menasor who fell to the ground and broke into the five Stunticons that formed him. Then he saw Blackarachnia and Oil Slick and flew towards them. Oil Slick saw this and transformed and drove away just as Jazz, Goldbug, Ratchet and Ironhide arrived.

"Did you do it?" Galvatron asked.

"Just as you ordered my lord." Oil Slick said.

"Excellent return to base." Galvatron ordered.

Then all the Decepticons transformed and drove slash flew off. Optimus kneeled next to Blackarachnia just as the other Autobots arrived.

"What happened?" Ratchet asked looking at Blackarachnia.

"I don't know." Optimus said.

"We should take her back to base to get a proper look at her." Ratchet said.

"Guys I'm fine." Blackarachnia said getting up. Then she screamed like the time Meltdown tried to separate her robot parts. "Okay maybe I'm not fine."

* * *

><p><em>A few moments later<em>

Blackarachnia was on a berth being scanned by Ratchet and Rhinox with Optimus and Primal waiting for the results. Once the scan was complete they looked at the results.

"What's the matter with her?" Optimus asked.

"From the scan it's some kind of computer vires and an organic vires." Rhinox said.

"Sounds bad." Blackarachnia said getting up.

"How do you feel?" Ratchet asked.

"Like somebot is playing squash the spider with an Energon bomb." Blackarachnia said.

"It would seem like Galvatron has got Oil Slick to create a techno-organic virus." Optimus said.

"I've seen Oil Slick's work first servo it's not a pretty site." Ratchet said.

"What's this techno-organic virus going to do to her?" Primal asked.

"Well the virus will start to wipe her memory or make her go insane I don't know which." Rhinox said.

"Great what a choice." Blackarachnia said.

"Is there a way to cure her?" Optimus asked.

"It would take too long and by the time we've found one it would be too late." Ratchet said.

"That's not true." A voice said. They all looked around to find Ironfist entering the room.

"Ironfist what do you mean?" Optimus asked.

"The virus only works on techno-organics right so we could use the cure I've found for her turn back to a full machine the only problem is I've haven't tested it." Ironfist said.

"I believe that choice goes to Blackarachnia." Optimus said. Everyone looked at her.

"I don't have a lot of choice I'm an offline bot ever way." Blackarachnia said.

"I'll get the equipment ready." Ironfist said walking out of the room.

"We'll help you." Ratchet said walking out of the room with Rhinox. Primal looked at Optimus and Blackarachnia.

"I'll leave you two alone." Primal said leaving the room.

"This is not what I planned for your constriction date." Optimus said.

"It's not your fault I could have prevent this if I took your offer on that Halloween night." Blackarachnia said.

"And I've could have prevented that if I went back for you." Optimus said.

"What did I say about that we suffered enough?" Blackarachnia said.

"I know I just can't help to feel a little guilty." Optimus said.

"To be honest I would be surprise if you weren't." Blackarachnia said moving closer to Optimus.

They then kissed but unknown to them Laserbeck was on the ceiling watching everything and while they were busy he flow off.

* * *

><p><em>Later at the Decepticons base<em>

Galvatron who was sitting on his throne was in the control room with Oil Slick and Cyclonus.

"Well done Oil Slick and once we see the effects we can start to affect the Maximals." Galvatron said.

"It was an honour my lord." Oil Slick said. Then Soundwave came in with Laserbeck on his shoulder.

"Lord Galvatron laserbeck has returned." Soundwave said.

"I thought the infection would take twelve mega cycles to fully infect her." Galvatron said.

Laserbeck then hopped off Soundwave's shoulder and went to the computer. Then a cable came out of his head and connected to the computer. The screen then showed Blackarachnia was on a berth being scanned by Ratchet and Rhinox with Optimus and Primal. It then fast forward to the part that Laserbeck wanted to show them.

"Is there a way to cure her?" Optimus asked.

"It would take too long and by the time we've found one it would be too late." Ratchet said.

"That's not true." A voice said. Then they saw Ironfist entering the room

"Ironfist what do you mean?" Optimus asked.

"The virus only works on techno-organics right so we could use the cure I've found for her turn back to a full machine the only problem is I've haven't tested it." Ironfist said.

"I believe that choice goes to Blackarachnia." Optimus said. All the Autobots then looked at her.

"I don't have a lot of chose I'm an offline bot ever way." Blackarachnia said.

Then the screen went blank and everyone looked at Galvatron who had an angry look on his face.

"Is everything alright my lord?" Cyclonus asked nervously.

"We got to stop that from happening if they cure her then my plan will fail." Galvatron said.

"At once my lord." Cyclonus said walking out of the room. Before Oil Slick could leave Galvatron grabbed him by the neck.

"If they are able to cure her you'll don't see the light of day do you understand me." Galvatron said.

"Of course my lord." Oil Slick said trying to get free.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with the Autobots<em>

Optimus, Blackarachnia, Ratchet and Rhinox were watching Ironfist putting his stuff together. On the far end of the medical room was a berth standing upright with metal plates sticking out. In the middle was a black and red sphere on a platform. On other end was a surprise Ironfist was linking the Allspark to a computer.

"So Ironfist what is this supposed to do?" Optimus asked nervously.

"Well I've linked the Allspark to this computer so I can control how much power is being let out of the Allspark." Ironfist said then he walked up to the sphere. "The energy from the Allspark will enter this sphere which I call the Transmetal driver. Which well then use the energy to split Blackarachnia's organic parts making her one hundred per cent robot in theory any."

"Sounds simpler to what Meltdown did." Optimus said.

"Only this time I've got someone to trust." Blackarachnia said.

"Alright Blackarachnia head it the berth and we'll do the rest." Ironfist said.

"We!" Ratchet said.

"I need some help it's a very delicate operation so I need someone who's good at medication so I need both you and Rhinox to help." Ironfist said.

"Are we even sure that it's going to work?" Rhinox asked.

"When Sari was her I asked her to use her powers to find out if it would work or if I needed to get something to make it work." Ironfist said.

"Either way it's my only chance." Blackarachnia said walking to berth. Once she was standing lying on it Ironfist pushed a button and the metal plates covered her.

"Alright to make things easier I need you to be in stasis lock so I'm going to a low powered EMP generator so you should be fine." Ironfist said.

"See you around boys if you're lucky." Blackarachnia said before Ironfist fired the EMP generator.

"Okay start the machine up." Ironfist ordered.

Both Ratchet and Rhinox nodded and went to the computer and activated it. Then a beam form the Allspark hit the Transmetal driver which started to spin when the beam hit it. A few seconds later blue lighting shot out of hit and hit Blackarachnia. From where he was standing Optimus could see that it was working because pieces of her start turn to her normal colour as Elita-1. Then suddenly the whole place stated to shack making the Transmetal driver to lose power.

"Alert power disruption systems shutting down." Teletraan-1 said.

"Goldbug report." Optimus said activating his com-link.

"We've got cons everywhere the funny thing is there just attacking the bases walks instead of us." Goldbug said.

"How did they know we were here?" Ratchet said.

"Soundwave knew where are base was and must have told Galvatron." Optimus said.

"Then why is he attacking now?" Goldbug asked.

"Somehow he knows what we are doing and turning to disrupt our power we'll have to get out there engage them. Ironfist, Ratchet, Rhinox stay here and continue work on Blackarachnia everyone else with me." Optimus ordered. Then all the Autobots inside the base except Ratchet, Ironfist and Rhinox rushed outside and started to attack the Decepticons. "Spread out and draw their fire away from the base."

"Ignore the Autobots keep firing at their base." Galvatron ordered.

Meanwhile in the base things were getting hairy.

"I need back up." Ratchet said.

"I'm diverting power from unnecessary systems." Ironfist said.

"If we stop less than one cycle we'll loser her." Rhinox said.

"Don't remind me and increase emergency power to flow nine point six." Ratchet said. Rhinox increased the power and Transmetal driver power returned.

"Systems are stable." Rhinox said.

"We are half way through." Ironfist said looking on a monitor that was scanning Blackarachnia.

Meanwhile outside the Stunticons had just combined into Menasor and started to throw rubble at the base. Then out of the sky the Aerialbots and Sky Lynx came down shooting at Menasor.

"Sky Lynx can you keep this guy busy will we combine?" Sliverbolt asked.

"Of course my dear chap my magnificent fire power will blind that big brute." Sky Lynx said.

"A simple yes would do." Sliverbolt said. Then and the Aerialbots broke formation. "Alright Aerialbots form Superion."

They then combined into Superion who then slammed feet first onto Menasor. But before he could finish Superion Lugnut came in and used his P.O.K.E attack knocking Superion to the ground.

"Fool you think your any match to the might of Galvatron." Lugnut said before Sky Lynx swatted him away with his tail knocking him into a building.

"That fellow should watch his back more often." Sky Lynx said.

Then he flew out of the just before Superion and Menasor started to wrestle. Meanwhile Goldbug and Ironhide were firing under cover as Skywarp, Thundercracker and Ramjet were firing at them in the air.

"Ahh!" Skywarp screeched as one of Goldbugs sparks past him. "Do I have to fight I mean look at them there so scary."

"I agree they are so scary." Ramjet said angrily.

"You are not even worthy of wearing that symbol unlike me now watch as I crash them with my power." Thundercracker said pushing Skywarp away and firing a blast that made a massive about of noise.

"Thundercracker makes Sky Lynx sound humble." Goldbug said ducking at the beam past right over them.

"True but you can't argue that he has power." Ironhide said.

"Yeah but do you think he'll realise that he used all his ammo on us and by doing that he burnt his jets out." Goldbug said. Suddenly they saw Thundercracker crashing right in front of them.

"I think he knows now." Ironhide said.

Meanwhile Primal and Cheetor were dealing with Sunstorm, Dirge and Thrust. Cheetor who was in his beast mode was jumping around dodging the blasts that Sunstorm, Dirge and Thrust were firing at him. Unknown to the three clones Primal which was in his beast mode was behind them he then jumped and grabbed Dirge and Thrust and slammed them into the ground.

"Oh great Maximals what an honour it is to fight against you." Sunstorm said before Cheetor landed on him and started to scratch him. After Cheetor finished clawing marks into Sunstorm body he walked up to Primal.

"Was Starscream always this annoying?" Cheetor asked.

"Yeah he was but he was more dangerous." Primal said.

"You think so." A voice said. They looked up to see Slipstream above them firing a blast at them.

"Now that clone reminds be more of the Starscream I know and hate." Primal said.

"Did anyone tell you that you should never insult a femmes looks." Slipstream said.

"Yeah just tell me when I see one." Primal said. With that Slipstream fired at them but the dodged and hide behind some cover.

"You sure have the way with the ladies." Cheetor said.

"Funny my sparkmate said the same thing." Primal said.

Meanwhile Jazz was fight against Cyclonus dodging his swords. But then Cyclonus slammed his swords into the ground and sent a wave of dark light which sent Jazz straight into building.

"You have some pretention of being a powerful warrior it a shame that I have to take you offline." Cyclonus said walking towards him. But then Jazz started to hum then a metal pipe hit straight into Cyclonus. "I hate it when you cyber-ninjas do that processor over matter."

"Man what are you talking about I've looked at your records and I'm the only cyber-ninja you've ever fought." Jazz said getting up.

"I from the future where Galvatron rules all the Autobots are on the very edge of defect. Optimus Prime will fall by the dark one and there is nothing you can do to stop it." Cyclonus said getting up.

"Like I'll trust a Decepticon." Jazz said.

"Well let's not fight with words but are fighting ability." Cyclonus said picking up his swords.

Jazz then pulled out his nunchaku then they both clashed. Meanwhile Optimus who was in his powermaster suit was fighting against Galvatron.

"Why are you doing this you didn't hunt Starscream like this." Optimus said dodging a blast from one of Galvatron's cannons.

"What a better way to get to my enemy then to take the femme he loves offline." Galvatron smirked.

"You can do whatever you want to me but leave her alone." Optimus said.

"A tempting offer but as what the humans say I can kill two birds with one stone." Galvatron said.

"What do you mean?" Optimus asked.

"You'll find out." Galvatron said.

Then out of nowhere without anyone seeing him Oil Slick appeared and aimed a rocket launcher at the base.

"Goodbye traitor." Oil Slick said and aiming it at the base. Then he fired it and it hit the base.

Meanwhile inside Ratchet, Ironfist and Rhinox were almost finished.

"Just one more cycle and were finished." Ratchet said. Then the base shuck and the power went off.

"System disruption system offline." Teletraan-1 said before she turned off.

"What happened?" Ironfist asked.

"I don't know the system just went offline." Rhinox said pushing buttons.

"We've got to get the system back online before-." Ratchet was saying before he saw Blackarachnia losing her colour. "We've lost her." Ratchet said looking at her grey body.

"Who's going to tell Optimus?" Rhinox asked.

"I will its better it came from an old friend." Ironfist said walking out of the room.

Meanwhile outside the fighting was still going on. From behind cover Oil Slick was activated his com-link to tell Galvatron that the deed was done.

"Lord Galvatron the traitor is done for." Oil Slick said.

Galvatron was still fighting Optimus at the time Oil Slick call. He pulled out his sword and fired purple lighting at Optimus sending him back so he could asker Oil Slick.

"Excellent you live to create more chemicals Oil Slick all Decepticons back to Trypticon." Galvatron ordered.

Then all the Decepticons transformed and flew slash drove away. All the Autobot looked at the scene with surprise but continued shooting at them.

"Hold your fire their withdrawing." Optimus ordered.

"Alright that'll teach them not to mess with Autobots." Goldbug said.

"No something is wrong." Optimus said. Then they saw Ironfist walking out of the plant Optimus walked up to him. "Ironfist is Blackarachnia alright?" Optimus asked in a worried voice.

Ironfist just stared at him and shock his head. Optimus then ran into the plant and ran straight into the med room where he saw Ratchet and Rhinox laying a colourless Blackarachnia on a berth. Optimus just looked at her and walked to her slowly and knelt down next to her.

"I'm sorry Prime we were so close then the power failed." Ratchet said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault I know you did everything you could." Optimus said. Then he looked at both Ratchet and Rhinox. "Would you two mind I would like to be on my own?"

"Of course." Ratchet said.

"Take all the time you need." Rhinox said.

They both then left the room leaving Optimus with a colourless Blackarachnia. Then hugged her and closed his optics and drips of oil started to leak out landing on Blackarachnia. He then opened his optic that started to turn red.

"Oil Slick." Optimus said with great anger that was greater than the time he found out that Prowl hide the Dinobots.

A few moments late Primal and Ironfist walked into the room to find that Optimus was gone. They looked around the room trying to find Optimus.

"Where's Optimus?" Iornfist said.

"I don't know but I say we try to find him as soon as possible." Primal said. Ironfist then understood what Primal meant.

"He wouldn't." Ironfist said.

"Well we're not going to find out standing here." Primal said.

They then ran out of the room but when they did the Allspark shot a beam that hit the Transmetal driver. The Transmetal driver then hovered above Blackarachnia and shot beams of light right on her body where Optimus's oily tears laired.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with Optimus<em>

Optimus was flying around the city trying to find Oil Slick. When he did saw him he looked at him with anger.

"Oil Slick, she's gone because of you." Optimus said then he started to fire at him with his shoulder cannons.

Oil Slick turned to dodge the attacks but the shockwave of the explosion made him to lose traction and crashed into a building. Optimus then landed right in front of him aiming his blast gauntlets at him. Oil Slick then transformed at looked straight at Optimus with a smile.

"Ah, the revenging hero." Oil Slick said.

"I won't let your chemicals harm anyone else." Optimus said about to fire at him.

Oil Slick then swung his chain at him. But Optimus caught it and pulled him in and grabbed him by his throat.

"You know this won't bring her back." Oil Slick said chucking.

"No but this will make me feel a lot better." Optimus said squeezing him.

"You're not acting like an Autobot." A voice said.

Optimus looked up to see Galvatron looking down on him with Cyclonus, Blitzwing and Lugnut. Galvatron then fired a shot from his fusion cannon at him sending him straight into a building. Both Blitzwing and Lugnut grabbed by ever arm and forced him to kneel. Galvatron then walked up to so he's and Optimus's faces were just a few inchers from each other.

"You fell straight into my trap. I needed you to do something so reckless so that I can capture you without a fight. The only problem was that you are so care headed. But then I thought I could get to you through Blackarachnia." Galvatron explained.

"Then why I'm I still online?" Optimus asked.

"Because my master what's to take you offline himself." Galvatron said.

"Your master, I thought you we're your own master?" Optimus said then he remembered Blackarachnia telling him about The Fallen. "Your master is The Fallen."

"So, Blackarachnia, told you all about my master." Galvatron said.

"Only what she learned about legends and I believe I saw him on Cybertron when the breckout happened." Optimus said.

"Well, you're going to be seeing him again because I'm going to take you to Cybertron personal." Galvatron said.

"Wrong he's coming with me." A female voice said.

They looked to where the voice was coming from and saw a yellow corvette car with a black hood coming their way.

"No human can scar me." Galvatron said and fired at the vehicle. Then the vehicle jumped over the blast and transformed into a yellow, black and turquoise femme with high heels, a ponytailed helmet, blue optics and the Autobot symbol just under her neck. "Who are you Blackarachnia was the only femme helping the Autobots."

"And she still is." The femme said.

"What do you mean she's offline I made sure of that?" Oil Slick said.

"To answer your first question my name is Elita-1 and as for how I know that she's still online you're looking at her." Elita said.

"No it can't be." Galvatron said then he grabbed Oil Slick by the throat again. "You said she was offline."

"Well, she soon will be." Cyclonus said pulling out his swords and charged at Elita.

Elita then pulled out a pair of blue swords just like Acree's and blocked Cyclonus's attack. While she blocked she placed her palm on Cyclonus's arm she downloaded his powers. She then broke away from Cyclonus's attack and jumped at him stepping on his face and slammed her swords onto the ground and sent a beam of bright light straight at Blitzwing and Lugnut sending them into a building. Lugnut managed to stand up and transformed his hand so he could use his P.O.K.E attack.

"You will pay for betraying lord Galvatron." Lugnut said charging at her.

"I was never loyal to him I only joined because I believed the Autobots would never accept me." Elita said.

Elita then ran towards him and slid under him placing her palm on his leg when she did. Then before Lugnut could slam his fist into the ground Elita's hand transformed reviling the P.O.K.E download she got from Lugnut and hit him in the chest sending him flying. Cyclonus raised his swords ready to cut Elita to bits but a blast hit him sending him into a wall. Elita looked around to see Optimus with one of his blast gauntlets smoking Elita then turned to face Galvatron who still had Oil Slick in his hand.

"So how is this going down?" She asked.

"You win this round but I'll be back. Decepticons back to base." Galvatron ordered then all the Decepticons then flew off.

"Not to shabby." Elita said to herself.

"Elita." Optimus said with his optic widened. Elita then walked up to him and knelt next to him.

"You're not going to quite on me now tough guy not after I had my makeover." Elita smiled.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Optimus said.

"The thing I'm most worried about is that Oil Slick could us that chemical on the Maximals." Elita said in a worried voice.

"I wouldn't worry about that when I grabbed Oil Slick I took the liberty of taking the techno-organic virus from him." Optimus said pulling out a vile.

"Oh I keep on forgetting how much I love you." Elita said smiling.

"Then let me remind you." Optimus said.

They then kissed as the sun began to rise.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at the Decepticon base<em>

Galvatron was standing in front of a trembling Oil Slick with Decepticons staring at them wondering what happening.

"I told you what the price would be if you failed me again." Galvatron said walking around Oil Slick.

"Please my lord give me another chance." Oil Slick begged.

"You've run out of chances first you let that med-bot Ratchet take the antidote for cosmic rust, then you fail to eliminate Blackarachnia, then you let Optimus take the techno-organic virus and most important of all Optimus now knows of my masters presents making him more dangers than ever." Galvatron said stopping right in front of him. Galvatron then lifted one of his fusion cannons and aiming it at Oil Slicks face.

"No master please mercy." Oil Slick begged.

"Mercy I don't know the meaning of the word." Galvatron said and fired. He looked down at the headless body of Oil Slick then to Decepticons that were watching. "Let that be a lesson to you all."

Galvatron then walked out of the room with a smiling Cyclonus. Leaving a very quiet group of Decepticons behind.


	11. Shiver My Timbers

_In the deeps of space_

Rodimus who now had Elite Guard strips on his chest and his team with Elite Guard strips also were in their ship looking of Autobot ships that had lost contact.

"Red is there anything on scanners?" Rodimus asked.

"Nothing Rodimus no distress beacons and no energy signatures. But the last transmission was sent outside that Nebula." Red Alert said looking at the ships scanners.

They looked at the Nebula Red Alert was talking about it was a big cloud of dust but from the light of the stars it was red and orange.

"Should we go in there and have a look?" Hotshot asked.

"We should contact Cybertron first before we do anything Brawn contact Cybertron." Rodimus said. Brawn nodded and pressed a few buttons and a picture of Cliffjumper popped up.

"Ah Rodimus Prime have you found anything yet?" Cliffjumper asked.

"We haven't found any wreckage but from the last transmission was inside of a Nebula." Rodimus said.

"I'll tell the commander meanwhile check out the Nebula but be careful no telling what inside there." Cliffjumper said.

"Understood Rodimus Prime out." Rodimus said before the screen went black. "Alright you heard the bot into that Nebula we go."

* * *

><p><em>A few moments later<em>

Optimus, Elita-1, Ironhide and the Maximal were in Alpha Supreme who was full online had arrived at the last location of Rodimus's ship.

"There no sign of Rodimus's ship it would be that what happened to the other ships happened to them as well." Airazor said.

"This is waste of time we should be concentrating on Decepticon strong holds not hunting lost ships." Raptor said.

"Those lost ship happened to be cargo shuttles and without supplies our troops on the front line won't last long. Because of these disappearances we are losing the front." Optimus said.

"Well from want I've heard this place is home to some nasty pirates." Rattrap said.

"Even pirate couldn't take down these many ships." Elita said.

"Even still Alpha you should make sure that all you weapons and shields are ready for use." Optimus said.

"Don't worry I'm prepared for anything." Alpha said. Suddenly the whole ship started to power down.

"Jumping gyros what happened?" Cheetor asked.

"I don't know it's like the whole ship power just disappeared." Rhinox said.

Then they saw a black and dark brown ship with a figurehead of a Cybertronian without any armour and the Decepticon symbol in front of four bolts that were shaped like a cross.

"Looks like we've found out what happened to the ships." Depth Charge said.

"But how did they grain the power from the ship?" Tigatron asked.

"I don't know but I think we've about to get some unwanted guests." Optimus said as the pirate ship flew towards the docking tunnel. "Dad, Ironhide, Raptor, Tigatron, Depth Charge you're with me every one else try and get Alpha back online." With that Optimus, Primal, Ironhide, Raptor, Tigatron and Depth Charge ran towards the docking tunnel.

"I told you that there were nasty pirates but did you listen no." Rattrap said.

"Mute it before I kick you half way to Cybertron." Elita said claw under the one of the computers.

"Do you think Optimus and the others can beat those pirates?" Cheetor asked.

"Not unless we get Alpha back online." Airazor said.

"That may not be possible for some reason Alpha's power is gone without a trace." Rhinox said.

Meanwhile in the storage bay Optimus who had his Powermaster suit on and his group had placed them in positions to take the pirates down. Then they heard a noise as the pirates docking tunnel connected to theirs. Then they heard noises behind the air lock then someone started to cut their way through. They all aimed their weapons at the door as whoever was at the other end finished wielding then the door flew hit straight into Primal and Depth Charge knocking them out cold. The others started to fire at the mechs coming out some had metal penned legs others had hooks like Lockdown for hands and all of them had the same symbol on them as their ship.

"Arrr tell the Cap'n we need more mechs there's more of them then we thought." A pirate with a hook for a hand and an eye patch said.

"Aye first mate Blackwater." Another pirate said running back to the ship Blackwater then saw Optimus.

"Well lad's looks like we've boarded the ship of Optimus Prime." Blackwater said.

"Then I take it you're the one who's attacking helpless ships." Optimus said.

"Nay that be not my call but Cap'n Bludgeon idea." Blackwater said. Then they heard footsteps but from the sounds of whoever was walking had penned leg. "Arr that be him now."

Then they saw a green and orange mech with a metal penned leg, hook for a head and an eye patch all on the right side of his body. He had a belt around his waist with a cutlass on the right side of his body; on his left shoulder was a cannon and on his head instead of a helm it was a captain pirate hat with the pirate symbol in the middle of it.

"Well if it ain't the leader of the Autobots himself there be a fortune on your head for the pirate that captures you." Bludgeon said.

"Well I'm not going to make it easy for you." Optimus said pulling out his axe.

"I was hoping that you would say that." Bludgeon said smiling and pulling out his cutlass.

Optimus then slammed his axe towards Bludgeon as the rest of his crew attacked the pirates. Bludgeon dodged and brought his cutlass down but Optimus blocked it with handle of his axe. Bludgeon then kicked him in the chest making Optimus to lose his balance and rammed him with his shoulder sending Optimus to the ground. Bludgeon then put the tip of his sword under his chin.

"I suggest lad that you surrender or they'll go offline." Bludgeon said pointing at the rest of Optimus's crew that were in the same perdition. "So what's it going to be?"

"I surrender." Optimus said bitterly.

"Good okay lads find anything of value and take it on board." Bludgeon said then all the pirates went in different dictions.

"We are just a recue ship there's nothing of value on board." Optimus said.

"He be lying cap'n we've found two wenches that are as beautifully as the stars." Blackwater said walking into the room.

Then Optimus saw him Elita and Airazor tied up being pushed into the room by two pirates with the others just behind. Bludgeon then walked up to Elita and looked at her body.

"My what such a beautiful figure." Bludgeon said.

"Take your optics off me oil breath." Elita said.

"And with such sprit too and the other one as an exotic look to her we'll take them all. But we'll keep the femmes and sell the mechs and with Optimus Prime as our prisoner we'll have enough energon to last us for stellar cycles." Bludgeon said.

"ARRR!" All the pirates shouted.

* * *

><p><em>L<em>_ater on the pirate ship_

The pirates throw the captured mechs in to the brig then energy bars activated trapping them in. Then they saw other mechs inside including Team Athena.

"Rodimus!" Optimus said.

"Commander they got you too." Rodimus said.

"Where's Red Alert?" Optimus asked.

"No doubt with the other femmes." Rodimus said.

"Do you have any idea how they took away all the power from ships they attack?" Optimus asked.

"No idea but if Galvatron gets his servos on it who knows what will happen." Rodimus said.

"I have a feeling Galvatron and his master will be attacking us very soon." Optimus said grimly.

"Galvatron has a master?" Rodimus said a bit surprised.

"It's a long story but right now we've got to think of a way out of this." Optimus said.

"You're wasting your time there is no escape." A yellow and black mech said who had the same bodytype as Rodimus.

"How do you know?" Optimus asked.

"Because I've been here longer than anyone and there is no hope." The mech said.

"There's always hope. What's your name?" Optimus asked.

"My name is Sunstreaker and I don't care if you are our commander there is no point on getting our hopes up." Sunstreaker said. Optimus then turned to face the energy bars.

"Be safe Elita." Optimus whispered.

Meanwhile on another part of the ship Elita and Airazor were pushed in to a room by two pirates and the door locked be hide them.

"Make yourselves at home you're going to be here for a long time." One pirate said.

"You are going to like it here." The other one said.

"I hardly doubt it." Elita said.

"Oh you'll change your tune when you find out what you're going to be doing and you're going to like it or else." A pirate said.

Then the two pirates left laughing. The two of them looked around to find femmes of all shapes and colours were sitting around in the type of armour that dancing Femmes wear.

"I think I know what they want us to do." Airazor said.

"What was your first clue?" Elita said then she saw Airazor looking down on the floor. "Sorry still got some bad girl in me."

"Don't worry about." Airazor said.

Then a femme walked up to them she was white and black walked towards them and like all the femmes she was wearing dancing armour. The outfit left her legs and arms totally exposed, not to mention her midsection. Her chassis was only just covered but the armour covering her lower parts seemed ridiculously small it was a wonder it covered anything. But the one thing Elita noticed was that instead of a left arm she had a Transfer Interlinker.

"Welcome aboard." Red Alert said bitterly. "My name is-."

"Red Alert." Elita finished. Red Alert looked at her in surprise.

How did you know my name?" Red Alert asked.

"Because we were part of a team trying to conquer Quintessa." Elita said. Red Alert looked at her in shock.

"Blackarachnia is that you?" She said.

"Yeah it's me I've had a makeover and the name id Elita-1." Elita said.

"You're telling me and who's your friend?" Red Alert asked.

"My name is Airazor." Airazor said.

"Nice to meet you I see that Project Maximal was a success." Red Alert said.

"What was your first clue?" Airazor said flapping her wings.

"But wait if you're here then the commander is as well." Red Alert said smiling.

"Yeah but captured." Elita said. Then Red Alert's smile disappeared.

"Then all is lost." She said looking down on her feet.

"Not yet is there a way out?" Elita asked.

"No such luck they've take all of our weapons and modes and put us in these ridicules armour." Red Alert said showing herself.

"Except they didn't know about my powers and Airazor's are natural because she got them from her organic part." Elita said.

"But even with your powers you couldn't stand a chance against a hundred pirates." Red Alert said.

"But they have all the mech down below and if we find a way to free them we may have a chance." Airazor said.

"And how are you going to do that?" Red Alert asked.

"Just leave that to me." Elita said.

Then all three of them hugged around and talked about their next move.

* * *

><p><em>Later on the top deck<em>

The pirates were sitting around tables watching some femmes dancing to music. Some femmes were serving drinks and others were sitting on pirates knees. Elita was sitting on Bludgeon's much of her displeasure and wearing the same dancers armour that the other femmes were forced to wear.

"So how are you enjoying yourself my gem?" Bludgeon asked.

"I can honestly say that I've never been better." Elita said. _Like the time that I became techno-organic wanting ravage on Optimus_. She thought to herself. "But I've got to know how a mech like you could make our ship lose power?"

"You know most femmes we capture ain't as willing then you why is that?" Bludgeon said curiously.

"I just like big strong mechs I mean I was dating Optimus Prime because I thought he was strong but now I'm having second thoughts." Elita said seductively stroking his chest with her fingers.

Far out of ear shot Red Alert and Airazor who was also wearing dances armour along with other femmes were watching Elita's act.

"Got to say that femme sure knows how to act." A femme said.

"What do you suspect she probably had to do that when she was a Decepticon." Another femme said.

"I don't trust her how do we know she won't double cross on us?" A femme said glaring at Elita.

"Because she's had plenty of chance to betrayed the Autobots a long time ago." Red Alert said.

"Let get back to work before anyone suspects something." Airazor said.

Back with Elita and Bludgeon they were still chatting.

"I've got to say you got a good optic for mechs." Bludgeon said stroking her knee.

"Oh I do." Eltia said.

"Tell you want I'll take you to my cabin and I'll tell you want you want to know if you do something for me." Bludgeon said.

"Deal and I can honestly say you won't forget this night." Eltia said.

* * *

><p><em>A few moments later<em>

All the femmes were back in their room except for Elita who was walking with Bludgeon who had his hand on her skidplate which she hated. They then came to Bludgeon's cabin and walked in. Inside there were maps of solar systems and body parts of mech which Elita guessed were mechs that Bludgeon and taken offline.

"Like what you see my gem?" Bludgeon asked.

"Oh I do it just proves what type of mech you are." Elita said. _A cruel and sparkles one_ Elita thought. "But didn't you promise me that you'll tell me what I want to know?"

"Indeed I did but first let's have some fun." Bludgeon said pointing at his berth.

"But if you don't tell me I won't be sure if you're the mech I think you are." Elita said pouting.

"Well you've got a point very well what do you won't to know my gem?" Blugeon asked.

"Well how did you take the power of the ships you attacked?" Elita asked.

"Now that was amazing bit of work if I say so myself. You see we used something like EMP generator but instead off shutting ships down we stole their energy to power up are ship." Blugeon said.

"But what happens let's say someone tried to hit the beam in reverse?" Elita asked.

"Well if that happened all the ships would get their power back. But since we've taken all the crew off every ship it wouldn't matter." Blugeon said.

"Thank you that all I needed to know." Elita said smiling.

"Good then shall we return to the reason we are here?" Blugeon said walking to his berth.

"I afraid I've already got what I wanted." Elita said walking over to Blugeon.

"What do you mean my gem?" Blugeon asked confused. Elita then put the palm of her hand on Blugeon's chest and downloaded his power.

"I mean this." Elita said lifting Blugeon and throwing him to the other side of the room.

Elita then ran to the door and using the strength she got from Blugeon smashed through the door and ran to the bridge. The alarms then went off and when Elita turned a corn she saw two pirates standing right in front of her. Then Airazor who was now in her proper armour flew into the pirates and slammed their heads to the wall. Then Red Alert who was also in her proper armour came out of the corner.

"Thanks." Elita said.

"No problem. So did you get the information that you needed?" Airazor asked.

"Yeah we needed to head to the bridge." Elita said.

"The other femmes are dealing with the other pirates but they'll get overrun if we don't do something." Red Alert said.

"We can get the mechs out of their cells once we can get to the bridge." Elita said.

"Don't you think you should change first?" Airazor asked pulling out Elita's proper armour.

"Not enough time we got to go now." Elita said running towards the bridge.

"You can see why Optimus Prime loves her." Airazor said flying after Elita.

"Indeed." Red Alert said running along with her.

Once they got to the bridge they saw Blackwater and five other pirates manning the bridge.

"Well look what we've got here lads three charming saucy wrenches who want to take over the ship what show we do with them?" Blackwater said pulling out his cutlass.

"Rip them apart." One pirate said.

"Bond with them." Another pirate said.

"How about we kick your skidplates." Elita said.

With that the pirates attacked Airazor and Red Alert battled with the five pirates while Blackwater took on Elita who had pulled her swords out. Red Alert used her surgical tool attachment as a sword while Airazor used her claws.

"So this looks like its going bad." Red Alert said blocking a pirate cutlass.

"Are you kidding me this is the best part?" Airazor said kicking one of the pirate's.

"You'll been in stasis for too long." Red Alert said piercing a pirate.

"We I have been taking a stasis nap for four million stellar cycles." Airazor said using her claws to cut a pirate throat.

"Well at least you didn't lose any beauty sleep." Red Alert joked punching a pirate in the face.

"True but I think taking beauty nap for four million stellar cycles is a bit too much." Airazor said knocking a piratecutlass into the air and grabbing it and stabbed him with it.

"Well that was a fun work out should we help Elita." Red Alert said. Airazor looked at Elita battling Blackwater and turned back to face Red Alert.

"No she's got it covered so let get to work." Airazor said.

They then both ran to the computers and started to hack in. Meanwhile Elita was still battling Blackwater they were both trading blows with their swords.

"You're very skilled for a femme." Blackwater said just dodging on of Elita's attacks.

"Well guess what you mechs aren't the only tough guys round here." Elita said doing a spin kick.

"You have a lot of sprit such a shame that I have to take you offline." Blackwater said thrusting his sword towards her.

"In your dreams." Elita said side stepping and cut his hand off. "Now they match." She then punched him in the face knocking him out. Elita then walked over to Airazor and Red Alert. "Thanks for leaving me to fight an energon thirsty pirate."

"You're welcome." Airazor joked pressing a few buttons on the computer.

"We know you can look after yourself you have been with much bigger and ruder Decepticons mechs for a thousand stellar cycles." Red Alert said making Elita to rolled her optics.

"Need a servo?" Elita asked.

"Yeah we are not having much luck hacking into the pirate's computers." Red Alert said.

"Then let me have ago." Elita said. Both Airazor and Red Alert nodded and let her to hack into the computer. Then more pirates started to run into the room. "Keep them back while I hack into the computer."

Both Airazor and Red Alert nodded ran towards the oncoming pirates. They slashed, kicked and punched them but they were starting to get overrun.

"Elita please tell us some good news." Airazor said looking at the advancing pirates.

"I've done it now opening all prison cells, making the ship security systems to attack the pirates and free the stolen energy from the Axalon and I think we can call that a solar cycle." Elita said.

Then lasers started to fire at the pirates giving them quite a shock. Some of the pirates started shooting at the lasers while others ducked for cover. Suddenly there was a big bang everyone looked to see Blugeon with his shoulder cannon smoking and with an angry glaring which was staring right at Elita.

"I take it things didn't go so well with you and him." Red Alert whispered to Elita.

"Well I did trick him to tell me how to free the energy from ships he took and I kind of tossed him around in his own room without him putting up a fight." Elita said.

"That would break a mechs spark." Airazor said.

"I say it did but I've got to know how an Autobot became learn the art of deception?" Blugeon asked.

"It's easy when you were a Decepticon for at least a thousand stellar cycles." Elita said.

"Well that be explaining a lot but I must ask myself why the leader of the Autobots be dating an ex-Decepticon?" Blugeon asked with even more curiosity.

"Because he didn't care who I was on the outside he loved me from the inside." Elita said pointing her swords at him. "Something that Decepticons and pirates wouldn't understand."

"Well if I can't get you to love me then I'll make sure that on one can love you by taking you offline." Blugeon said pulling his cutlass out.

"To do that you'll have to get by me." A voice said. Blugeon turned around to see Optimus standing there in his Powermaster suit welding the Axe of Prima.

"Well lads looks like the scarplets will be feeding of the remains of a Prime." Blugeon said.

"We will see about that won't we?" Optimus said.

Then Optimus slammed his axe to the ground sending a slash of light energy towards Blugeon. But Blugeon raised his cutlass and used it to block the attack. The impact did send him back a bit but he held his ground.

"Not bad lad but not good either." Blugeon said.

Then they both ran towards each other and slammed their weapons against each other.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile on another part of the ship<em>

The femmes were battling in a corridor shooting any pirates that were coming their way but they were getting overrun by the advancing pirates.

"We are not going to last long." One femme said.

Then four energy arrows came out of nowhere and but the pirates making them to lose their colour. The femmes looked around to see Rodimus and Sunstreaker both holding bows.

"And you said there was no hope." Rodimus said smiling at Sunstreaker.

"Okay so I was wrong I can't be right every time." Sunstreaker said shrugging his shoulders.

"So there be two more of you it won't matter." A pirate said.

"I afraid you're mistaken there are more than two of us." Rodimus said. Then Primal, Cheetor, Raptor and Tigatron jumped out of nowhere and started to slash, bit and pound the pirates to pieces. "Well that was fun but we got to find a way off this ship."

"Alpha Supreme is on his way he should be here in a few cycles." Primal said.

"Good then lets head to the docking tunnel and deal with any pirates long the way." Rodimus said.

Meanwhile outside Alpha was flying towards the pirate ship but couldn't get any closer because the pirate ship turrets were pinning him down. Alpha then began to transform when he was finished he looked about like Omega Supreme only blue and grey.

"I am Alpha Supreme." Alpha roared. Alpha then began to fire at the ship but it wasn't easy by himself. "Primal this is Alpha Supreme I'm pinned down by the ship turrets."

"Understood Alpha we'll take care of them." Primal said.

"Hotshot and his group are closest." Rodimus said. Rodimus then activated his com-link and started to call Hotshot. "Hotshot this is Rodimus I need you to shut down or destroy the ships weapon systems."

"Sorry Rodimus but we have our own situation here." Hotshot said.

Then he returned to fire at the oncoming pirates matching towards them as he, Ironhide, Brawn, Rattrap, Rhinox and Depth Charge were firing at them at the corner of the corridor.

"Hotshot if you don't we won't be going anywhere." Rodimus said.

"Okay Rodimus we'll do what we can." Hotshot said. Then he looked at Rattrap. "Rattrap hack into the ships systems and try to find where the weapon systems are." Rattrap then opened a nearby data port and inserted a cape into it.

"Oh slag this is bad according to this the ships weapon systems are right behind those energon thirsty pirates there's no way to get past them." Rattrap said.

"Do you always look on the bright side?" Rhinox asked.

"Listen mouse if we don't stop them we'll be heading to a planet full of energon thirsty pirates." Depth Charge said.

"Okay then how are we going to get past those pirates?" Rattrap asked.

"Simple Ironhide formation Beta." Hotshot ordered.

Ironhide nodded and he increased his density then jumped out in front of them with Hotshot standing behind him. The pirates kept shooting at Ironhide but their shots kept bouncing off him. Ironhide kept shooting at them with his turrets while Hotshot used his welding touches to stop the pirates from getting close to them.

"We can't stop them." One pirate said.

"Just keep shooting." Another one said.

Ironhide then both grabbed both pirates by their necks and smashed their heads into each other. The pirates remaining looked at the pirates that were offline and dropped their weapons and surrendered. The other members of the group then walked up and saw the pirates that were offline and those who have surrendered.

"You could have left some for me." Brawn said.

"Maybe next time." Hotshot chuckled.

"Okay so we got here now what?" Rattrap asked.

"Now you're going to turn the weapon systems off." Hotshot said.

"No way why do I have to do it?" Rattrap asked. Rhinox then grabbed him by the neck and gave him an angry glare.

"I'm in a mad mood and unless you want me to get put all that anger on you I would do what you are told." Rhinox said.

"Okay." Rattrap choked.

Rhinox then dropped him and he went to a computer terminal and started to hack into it. Within a few seconds Rattrap and shut down the weapon systems.

"Weapon systems offline." The computer said.

Outside Alpha was still dodging knowing he couldn't keep it up for long. Then the turrets stopped firing Alpha then transformed and headed to the docking tunnel.

"Primal this is Alpha I'm now heading to the docking tunnel." Alpha said.

"Understood we'll meet you there." Primal said.

"I'll call Optimus Prime telling him the good news." Rodimus said. He then activated his com-link. "Commander this is Rodimus Prime I'm reporting that Alpha is heading to the docking tunnel what are your orders?"

"Rodimus order every Autobot to get to Alpha I'll meet you there but if I'm not there in thirty cycles leave without me." Optimus ordered as he dodged one of Blugeon's attacks.

"But sir-." Rodimus was saying.

"That's an order Rodimus." Optimus interrupted.

"Understood good luck." Rodimus said turning his com-link off. Then he walked to a computer terminal and sent a message across the ship. "All Autobots head towards the docking tunnel as soon as possible."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile on the bridge <em>

Optimus was still fighting Blugeon with the femmes dealing with the remaining pirates.

"So not planning on leaving hey." Blugeon said dodging Optimus's axe.

"Not until I take you in." Optimus said slamming his towards Blugeon.

"Well lad you'll have to wait a long time for that to happen." Blugeon said dodging his axe again.

Blugeon then charged at him raising his cutlass and slammed it as Optimus's axe as Optimus did the same to Blugeon. They then start to push back and forth trying to push the other away. Optimus then saw Elita, Airazor and Red Alert finishing off the remaining pirates.

"Elita you and the others had to Alpha." Optimus ordered.

"We can't leave you." Elita said.

"Don't worry about me just get to Alpha I'll be right behind you once I've finished dealing with Blugeon." Optimus said.

"Alright but you better show up or else." Elita said glaring at him. With that Elita, Airazor and Red Alert ran off leaving Optimus to fight Blugeon all by himself.

"You should have left while you have the chance because you'll never leave this ship online." Blugeon said slashing Optimus with his hook. Then he rammed his shoulder into him making Optimus to stumble. "I've heard legend of the great Optimus Prime but all I see is a sparking pretending to be a leader it's clear to see that I'm the stronger one."

"You may be stronger than me." Optimus said then he activated his jets and rammed into him clashing into the wall. "But I the smartest."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with the others<em>

Rodimus and Elita were helping Autobots to get aboard on Alpha. Elita was looking in the distance trying to look for Optimus.

"Don't worry you of all bots know that he can take care of himself." Rodimus said.

"I know but I can't help but worry." Elita said.

"He still got five cycles to get here." Rodimus said.

"And you're really going to take his orders?" Elita said.

"Of course he's the commander." Rodimus said.

"Optimus told me once that Ultra Magnus said that sometimes following your gut is more important that following by the book." Elita said.

Then they saw Optimus walking towards them with Blugeon in stasis lock on his shoulders. Both Rodimus and Elita ran up to him and help him onto the ship. Then the airlock closed and Alpha separated from the ship and flew off.

"Take him and put him in the brig where he belongs." Optimus ordered giving Rodimus Blugeon.

"With pleasure." Rodimus grinned taking Blugeon away.

Optimus then looked at Elita who was giving him angry glare. She then punched him on his arm making him rubbing it.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?" Elita shouted at him.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautifully you look when you're angry?" Optimus asked. Elita was taken a back by that comment then suddenly Optimus pulled her into a hug. "I so sorry that I made you worried but it comes with the job."

"I can't stay mad at you and that comment helped. I'm just happy that it didn't take a thousand stellar cycles to get over it." Elita joked making both of them to laugh.

"Come on let's get you changed as much as I like that costume I prefer your old armour." Optimus said.

"I agree but I think I'll keep it for a special caution." Elita said in a seductive voice. They then kissed but once they broke apart Elita couldn't help but wonder. "Why did you take Blugeon prisoner?"

"That power stealer was to high tech for a simple pirate like Blugeon to make." Optimus said.

"You think someone gave him that tech?" Elita asked.

"I do!" Optimus said.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in Kaon<em>

The Fallen was sitting on his throne looking at a screen with a picture of Blugeon's pirate ship on fire. Right next to him was a hologram of Galvatron standing there also looking at the screen.

"Once again Optimus Prime has come on top." The Fallen said.

"He's growing too powerful my lord remember the prophecy." Galvatron said.

"OF COURSE I REMEMBER." The Fallen said shouting at him. Then he looked back to the screen. "But never the less at least the energy absorber works."

"Does that mean we entering the final stage my lord?" Galvatron asked.

"Indeed we are and soon not just this whole world but the entire galaxy will be mine." The Fallen said getting up and looking at all the Decepticons around. "Prepare for the final push and Galvatron bring your top lieutenants to Cybertron as soon as possible it's time for my master plan to become reality. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"


	12. One Will Rise One Will Fall part 1

_On Cybertron in the high council chamber_

Optimus who was wearing his powermaster suit was standing in the centre of the chamber with all the members looking down on him. Alpha Trion then showed a holo-map of Cybertron with a bunch of red and purple dots which Optimus guessed was the Autobot and Decepticons forcers.

"As you can see Optimus Prime the Decepticons are making a big push trying to get into Iacon." Alpha Trion said.

"If afraid I've got more bad news Jazz has reported that Galvatron and his top lieutenants have left Earth." Cliffjumper said.

"But why now there still tons of energon still on Earth." Optimus said.

"It is like I feared The Fallen is putting his master plan into action and he needs his best warriors to pull it off. Also I believe that he what's more than Earth energon." Alpha Trion said. Then he showed a holo-map of the galaxy. "As you can see Earth in the misted of unknown space if the Decepticons get full control of Earth they move there forces to other unknown sectors of the galaxy."

"So that why Galvatron returned to Earth not for revenge but to conquer more worlds. But I get the feeling that you've know that The Fallen has been here for a long time." Optimus said.

"I've had my suspicions yes but your report last orbital cycle age proved my fearers." Alpha Trion said.

"So what do you think his master plan is?" Dai Atlas asked.

"I fear he may try to infect the planets core with Dark Energon. If he success the planet will destroy itself from the inside out." Alpha Trion said.

"That not going to happen I'll take a time down there and stop him myself." Optimus said.

"I'm afraid it won't be that easy Optimus Prime the bottom layers of the planet have not been exploded for billons of stellar cycles. As such I'll come with you I've been down there before." Alpha Trion said.

There was a green light appeared and a sliver and purple mech that looked just an old as Alpha Trion walked out of the light.

"Not alone you won't." The mech said.

Optimus then pulled out his axe and pointed it at the mech. "Who are you? How did you get in here?" Optimus asked.

"Don't worry Optimus Prime this is an old friend. Let present to you Vector Prime." Alpha Trion said.

Optimus's optic widened. "Isn't he one of the first thirteen the one that can travel through space and time." Optimus said lowering his axe.

"Indeed I am Optimus Prime." Vector Prime said.

"We've meet me before in the future." Optimus said.

"Not personally but I have heard legends." Vector Prime said.

"I hate to break the conversation up but we've got bigger problems. POW !" Warpath said.

"Warpath is right I'll put a team together while you two try to find the quickest and safest path to the core. Warpath try to keep the Decepticons away from Icon you can use Omega and Sigma to help you." Optimus said.

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later<em>

Optimus, Elita, Bulkhead, Sari, Goldbug, Rodimus, Alpha Trion and Vector Prime were standing in front of a giant door. Alpha Trion opened a compartment in his chest and pulled out a strange metal key and inserted in a key hole. The door then opened slowly making a giant creak.

"Big creaking door great start." Sari said as they entered through it.

"What was that key?" Optimus asked looking at Alpha Trion.

"The key to Vector Sigma." Alpha Trion answered.

Goldbug looked at Vector Prime. "Why can't you just warp us to the core?" Goldbug asked.

"I'm afraid it's not that easy the core is highly protected which means we have to get there the long way." Vector Prime said.

Optimus then walked up to Alpha Trion. "I know that you're older then you let on so you couldn't be one of the first thirteen?" Optimus asked.

"What made you come up with that conclusion?" Alpha Trion asked.

"Well you know more about the first thirteen than anyone else except there is not much information about one. Also you said that Vector Prime was an old friend which would make you as old as him." Optimus said.

"Ha you really know your history." Alpha Trion said.

"Well the humans have a saying that says those how don't learn from history are doomed to repeat it." Optimus said.

"Indeed in many ways the humans are like us and you remind me about your ancestors Prima in many ways." Alpha Trion smiled.

"Wait you mean to say that Optimus's ancestors is Prima the first Autobot and the first leader of Cybertron." Elita said.

"Indeed he was noble and brave the same can't be said about Megatronus." Alpha Trion said.

"I take it it's the Fallen's true name?" Optimus said.

"So what happened with the first thirteen?" Elita asked.

"Your question will be answered but not right now." Alpha Trion said.

"Why could The Fallen try to infect Cybertron what does he get out of it?" Bulkhead asked.

"I don't know but what I do know it's bad for us if he success. But I am getting tired of all these questions we find one answer and it leads to ten more." Rodimus said.

"Whoever said find someone's motive would be easy even if there good and bad I'm speaking from excipients." Elita said.

They kept walking deeper and deeper into the planet as they did they saw the place had bit makes in the walls and in ceiling.

"Looks like Scraplet have been down here." Elita said in a worried voice.

"I wouldn't worry they be somewhere else looking for better food." Alpha Trion said.

"I hope your right." Goldbug said looking around nervously. Then they got to a big opening and saw in the middle was a giant sphere glowing blue.

"Whoa that incredible." Sari said with her optic widened.

"That's the planet core sometimes known as Vector Sigma the most powerful supercomputer in the galaxy." Elita said.

"Looks like we've beaten The Fallen here." Bulkhead said.

"Indeed now is the time to asker your questions." Alpha Trion said.

"Welcome young ones I've been waiting for you." A big booming voice said.

"Who said that?" Sari asked a little scared.

"The core like us it is alive though more wise than us." Vector Prime said.

"Fear not I will tell you everything starting from the beginning." The Core said.

Then there was a big flash of light blinding them. When the light vanished they followed themselves on the surface of Cybertron. But the ground was more ruff and metal like spikes were sticking out all over the place.

"What happened?" Goldbug asked.

"I think this is Cybertron's past." Elita said.

"Indeed you are looking at Cybertron like it was ten billon stellar cycles ago." The core said.

"But why?" Bulkhead asked.

"Because the seeds of the future are lie buried in the past." The core said. Then there was a big blue light and in the air they saw the Allspark descending from the sky. "As you all know the Allspark created life on Cybertron."

The Allspark then aimed thirteen beams into the ground. Then thirteen figures emerged up from the ground. The first one looked like an old form of Optimus only sliver and blue and in his hands was Optimus axe. The second one looked a lot like Megatron only his head was looked like the Decepticon symbol and his paint job was a black as a dark hole and was holding a dark black mace. The third one was Alpha Trion only he looked a lot younger. The fourth one was Vector Prime only like Alpha Trion he two was a lot younger. The fifth one was red and blue and was bigger than any of the combiners and he looked like he was made of five different components. The sixth one was a silver and white femme and in her hands was the Magnus Hammer. The seventh one was black and green and unlike the others he and tons of wires sticking out of his body. The eighth one was golden and sliver and looked the same as Alpha Trion only he hand two spicks out of his shoulders. The ninth one and a more host like form but had two horns sticking out of his helmet. The tenth one was yellow and orange but he looked techno-organic and looked a lot like a lion. The eleventh one had the same looks and size as Sari only he was a mech. The twelfth one was red and black and had looked like he could fly. The thirteenth one was green and blue mech floating in mid-air inside a green force shield.

"These are the first thirteen Cybertronians they were designed to build Cybertron and create others and each one had a special power." The Core said. "Prima the warrior of light and your ancestor, Megatronus the warrior of darkness and who will become The Fallen, Alpha Trion the chronicler and wisest of the wise, Vector Prime the Guardian of Time and Space, Nexus Prime the Guardian of Rarified Energon and the first combiner, Solus Prime the weaponsmith, maker and first femme, Liege Maximo the ultimate evil counterforce of good, Alchemist Prime co-founder of Cybertronian civilisation, Amalgamous Prime the trickster and the first shapeshifter, Beast Prime the first techno-organic, Minicon Prime the first Minicon, Venti Prime the first flyer and Psycho Prime who is able to more objects with his mind."

"So I wasn't the first techno-organic." Elita said looking at beast Prime.

"No my dear but all Cybertronians have that programming inside of them the venom that you got form the spiders just activated along lost program." The Core said.

"Amalgamous Prime looks like Loki from Viking mythology." Sari said.

"What's a Viking?" Goldbug asked.

"It will take too long to explain and goes Minicon Prime look like a male version of me anyway?" Sari asked.

"All of your questions will be answered shortly." The core said. "The Allspark in its wisdom desided to give a small part of its power to a worthy leader and chose Prima."

Then they saw the Allspark firing a beam at the ground and pieces of metal started to float in to the air. The pieces floated around in a circle then the Allspark fired a beam in the centre of the circle creating a glowing orb. Then the pieces of metal started to mould into the same container as the one Optimus made for the Allspark. Then it went straight into Prima's chest which started to make him glow.

"What was that?" Elita asked.

"That was the Matrix of Leadership it has similar powers to the Allspark but gives wisdom and only the chosen leader has access to its power." The Core said.

"The container it must have been planted deep inside of my processor when I made the container for the Allspark." Optimus said in shock.

"What I don't get is how come Optimus doesn't have the Matrix of Leadership?" Goldbug said.

"Or why Solus Prime is holding the Magnus Hammer?" Bulkhead said.

"If you guys stop asking questions we could know already." Elita said in angry voice.

"As I was saying Matrix of Leadership choses who leads but most were not happy for whom it choose." The Core said. Then time started to move fast they saw the landscape changing forming a city. "In a few centuries they created the city know as Icon and many other Cybertronians were created and entered a world of peace calling it their Golden Age but it was not to last Megatronus left with Liege Maximo, Amalgamous Prime, Venti Prime and few Cybertronians that were loyal only to him calling themselves Decepticons."

Then screen changed to planet they saw before it was Quintessa. They then found themselves in the courtroom with the four Prime and the three Quintessons they meet before.

"So you what us to create a special type of energon one that has equal power to the Allspark." Derodomontatus said.

"Indeed but I also need you to create a Cybertronian that can affect other Cybertronian with the chemical." The Fallen said.

"If we do this for you we could like half of our payment now." Brinn said.

"Of course I even brought you a protoform which I required from Minicon Prime." The Fallen said.

"When would you like the delivery?" Deliberata asked.

"For the protoform take as much time as you want as for the chemical I would like it as soon as possible. Once your finished contact me then we can area a meeting place." The Fallen said.

"Very nice doing business Megatronus." Derodomontatus said.

"I know longer use that name for now on I am The Fallen." The Fallen said.

"So the protoform I came from was supposed to be used as a weapon." Sari said.

"And it would same that The Fallen was the client that the Quintessons were talking about." Rodimus said.

The image then change they found on Cybertron again. They looked around to find themselves looking at two arms on ether sides. One was led by The Fallen and his followers all wearing the Decepticons insigne on the other side was Prima and his followers all wearing the Autobot insigne.

"After getting the Dark Energon The Fallen returned to Cybertron with his follower calling themselves Decepticons. Once they landed they attacked Prima and his followers now calling themselves Autobots." The Core said. Then the group saw both side battling. The battle was terrible energon was spilt everywhere Cybertronians limes were cut off and stepped on. Then they saw The Fallen firing a bolt of purple lightening on offline Cybertronians. Suddenly the fallen Cybertronians started to rise like zombies. "For every Cybertronians that fell The Fallen brought them back turning them into Cybertronians zombies."

"It's horrible." Elita said looking away from the images.

"I've seen many battles with the Wreckers but nothing like this." Bulkhead said.

"Indeed it made the war now like a human school brawl it was brother and sister against brother and sister and one by one the first thirteen fell." The Core said.

Then they saw image of Minicon Prime was stepped on by a Decepticons. Then they saw Beast Prime being shot by a group of Decepticons. Then they saw Psycho Prime being crushed by Amalgamous Prime who had turned into Nexus Prime. Then they saw Venti Prime was struck by a lightning bolt by the Magnus Hammer meaning used by Solus Prime. Then they saw Liege Maximo putting his hand through Alchemist Prime. Then they saw Amalgamous Prime who turned into Prima stabbing Solus Prime. Then they saw Nexus Prime firing an onslaught of lasers slashing Amalgamous Prime to pieces then he run towards Solus Prime knelt down next to her. Liege Maximo was finally shot down by a group of Autobots. Then they saw The Fallen fighting Prima, Alpha Trion and Vector Prime.

"Look at the destruction you've coursed brother and all because you didn't get chosen to lead." Prima said slashing his axe at The Fallen.

"You know that I'm more the leader you are." The Fallen said dodging the axe. Vector Prime charged with his sword held high. But The Fallen blocked it with his mace.

"The Matrix didn't choose you because you have too much darkness in your spark." Vector Prime said.

"But I was the strongest so there for the Matrix is rightfully mine." The Fallen said kicking Vector Prime away. Alpha Trion then charged at him ready to punch him. But The Fallen flipped him over and planted his foot on Alpha Trion's chest. "Give up you don't stand a chance I'm powered by the strongest energy in the and once I have the Matrix nothing can stop me."

"Nothing but me." Prima said ramming into The Fallen.

They both rolled down the hill both of their weapons lying in front of them. They both got up but it was plain to see that Prima was more tired.

"You know how it's going to end way not surrender?" The Fallen said.

"Why don't you?" Prima asked.

"Because I've won this battle everyone of your followers that have fallen I have brought back online serving only me." The Fallen said.

"Getting rid of their free will this is not what we were created for." Prima said.

"Wrong it was for what I was created for and there is nothing you can do to stop me HAHAHA." The Fallen laughed.

Then Alpha Trion and Vector Prime grabbed him pulling him away from Prima. Prima got up and saw Alpha Trion and Vector Prime being punched around my The Fallen.

"Looks like you leave me with no choice brother." Prima said.

He then closed his optics and his chest began to glow. The Fallen saw this and tried to run but Alpha Trion and Vector Prime grabbed him forcing him to look straight at Prima. Prima then fired a beam from his chest that hit The Fallen.

"What are you doing?" The Fallen asked.

"Trapping in pure Cybertanium to hold you forever." Prima said as metal started to cover The Fallen.

"You know this will take you offline and it will only slow me down." The Fallen said.

"True but one solar cycle the chosen one will destroy you until that solar cycle until all are one." Prima said.

Just as he finished talking the metal had just covered The Fallen's head. Prima then fell to the floor Alpha Trion, Vector Prime and Nexus Prime ran towards him.

"Is there anything we can do?" Alpha Trion asked.

"No I'm afraid it is my time." Prima said. They all looked around to see Cybertron getting dark.

"The battle to a lot out of our home." Nexus Prime said.

"If we don't do something the planet will go offline." Vector Prime said.

"Then I'll have to me one with Cybertron's core." Nexus Prime said.

"Nexus don't we've already lost so many brothers and sisters." Alpha Trion said.

"If I don't then we won't have a home besides there's nothing left for me." Nexus Prime said looking at Solus Prime.

Then Nexus Prime started to glow and his spark flew out of his body which then lost colour and went through the ground. A few seconds later the how planet glow retuning to its former stat.

"It is time for me to go." Prima said.

Prima then lost his colour and the Matrix flew out of his body and flew to the stars. Then they saw his axe disappearing and it's dust entered the Magnus Hammer.

"I'm guessing the Matrix won't revile it's self until a worthy leader steps fourth." Alpha Trion said looking to the stars.

"And we both know that the war has only begun." Vector Prime said.

"So what do we do know?" Alpha Trion asked.

"I'll look at the advents of what to come in the time vortex and see if I can't delay our brother's plans." Vector Prime said.

"Meanwhile I'll see if I can't find this chosen one and deal with our brother's followers. I'll take our brother as deep as I can without him getting access to Vector Sigma." Alpha Trion said.

"Then till we meet at a better time." Vector Prime said shacking Alpha Trion's hand.

Then he pulled out his sword and slashed at the air cutting it open. He then walked through and both he and the cut disappeared.

"So you're Nexus Prime." Optimus said.

"Indeed in later advents the Magnus Hammer became the symbol of leadership of Cybertron. The Fallen's followers disappeared until a few billon stellar cycles later where everybot forgot about the first uprising and during the battle of Iacon Megatron freed The fallen just before they lost." The Core said as the images disappeared retuning them to face he core.

"But what about me and the Matrix?" Sari asked.

"I'm afraid that the whereabouts of the Matrix I do not know. But as for you I suggest you ask Vector Prime." The Core said. Everyone but Alpha Trion looked at Vector Prime.

"It happened eight stellar cycles ago I transported myself to Quintessa where I discovered about Protoform X I managed to find you at take you to Earth and put you inside Professor Sumdac lab where he found you. As for the Matrix I have found its location." Vector Prime explained.

"But wait if you're the guardian of time and space then you should know what's going to happen." Goldbug said.

"Time is not a course to effect as many forms of life believe. You see everything we do can change the future. But I have seen two possible futures one is a new golden age the other is a dark age." Vector Prime said.

"And soon the whole galaxy will be in my image." A voice said.

They all looked around to see The Fallen, Galvatron, Cyclonus, Blitzwing, Lugnut, Shockwave and Skywarp standing in front of them.

"I take it that you're The Fallen." Optimus said pulling his axe out.

"Indeed I am and there is no needed to ask who you are. Optimus Prime who rose from maintains bot to leader of the Autobots in no less than a stellar cycle." The Fallen said.

"Don't you see that your ideals will destroy everything we ever known?" Optimus said.

"This galaxy is in chaos and the only way to bring it to the light is for someone or bot to rule over it." The Fallen said.

"Even now you still talk about conquest." Vector Prime said.

"Brother hasn't there been enough suffering?" Alpha Trion asked.

"Enough I haven't even started once I take you all down my conquest is a soured. But of course my conquest could have happened a lot soon if you hadn't taken Protoform X." The Fallen said looking at Vector Prime. Sari then walked out and activating her twin Master Blades.

"My name is Sari Sumdac and there is no way I'm going to be a weapon for your selfish game." Sari said in a very angry voice.

"For a techno-organic and a Minicon you have a lot of sprit pity all that sprit is going to waste." The Fallen said they he looked at his followers. "Destroy them all but leave Optimus Prime to me."

With that they all charged Bulkhead and Lugnut started wrestling while Goldbug and Sari took on Blitzwing. Both Vector Prime and Alpha Trion took on Shockwave and Skywarp. Elita and Cyclonus were clashing their swords to each other. Rodimus had taken on Galvatron by himself while Optimus and The Fallen were shooting beam of bright and dark light at each other.

"You fight just as well as Prima pity you will end up with the same fate." The Fallen said firing a beam of dark light from his mace.

"Didn't he trap you for at least eight billon stellar cycles?" Optimus said dodging the blast.

"He was only able to do that with the Matrix which you don't have." The Fallen said swing his mace at him.

"Then I take it the energy absorber that Bludgeon used came from you?" Optimus asked blocking The Fallen's mace with his axe.

"Indeed once I inject The Core I will then use the energy absorber to drain The Core of it power." The Fallen said.

"But if you do that Cybertron will become inhospitable for any Cybertronian." Optimus said.

"Then so be it." The Fallen said. Then the Fallen smashed his fist straight through Optimus's body. Everyone stopped fighting and saw what had just happened. "How does it feel to go offline?"

"Not going offline sacrifice." Optimus said. He then grabbed The Fallen's arms and forced him to face Rodimus. "Rodimus now." Optimus ordered.

Rodimus then started to his energy arrows which hit The Fallen's straight in the chest. Then Optimus kicked him away.

"On it can't be the prophecy said the chosen one was the one to destroy me it was supposed to be you." The Fallen said in agony.

"I've got news for you destiny isn't written in stone." Optimus said falling to the ground.

All the Autobots and Sari ran up to him Elita knelt next to him and hold him close. While Galvatron walked up to The Fallen and grabbed his mace.

"Galvatron help me." The Fallen begged.

"I don't take orders even to you." Galvatron said and slammed The Fallen's mace into its former own face. Then he turned to Skywarp who and hold the mace right at him. "Now to make sure this happens." Then he fired a bolt of dark lighten at him.

Skywarp's armour started to change and once the light faded there stood another Cyclonus. Everyone but the old Cyclonus gasped.

"What did you do?" Slipstream asked.

"It's simple I used with Dark Energon to change his body and personality he is no longer the sibling corrode that you once knew." Galvatron said then he looked straight at Vector Prime. "You will send him five thousand stellar cycles in the past." He ordered.

"Why would I do that?" Vector Prime asked.

"Because if you don't two thirds of the universe will blow up because of this time anomaly." Galvatron said.

"Then you leave me with no choice." Vector Prime said angrily.

Vector Prime then stood up and pulled his sword out and created a time rift. The new Cyclonus then began to walk towards it.

"You know what to do." Galvatron said.

"It is my biding to severe you my lord." The new Cyclonus said and walked through the time rift.

"I wondered why you brought Skywarp with us." Shockwave said.

"What shall we do now my lord?" Lugnut asked.

"I SAY VE SHOULD SMASH ZESE PUNY AUTOBOT TO NOTHING." Blitzwing said.

"That would be a waste of time without their leader their helpless." Galvatron said. Then he looked at Cyclonus. "Cyclonus has the invasion focus departed?"

"Indeed my lord they should reach Earth in twelve mega cycles." Cyclonus said.

"Good we will leave adamantly." Galvatron said.

They then left the Autobot to tend to their leader.

* * *

><p><em>A few moments later<em>

Optimus was inside a med room inside of Sigma Supreme who was flying alongside Omega and Alpha. Both Red Alert and First Aid were doing very thing they could but to no avail. Then Elita, Sari and Rodimus walked into the room.

"We've do every thing we could but the wounds are fatal." First Aid said.

"Prime you can't go offline." Sari said crying her eyes out.

"I'm afraid everyone has their time and it would same like me time is up." Optimus said. He then looked at Elita. "I'm so sorry Elita it looks as if I'm leaving you behind again." Elita then walked up to him and hold his hand.

"Don't blame yourself Optimus neither of us wanted this." Elita said.

"At least I get to see you one last time." Optimus said. Optimus then looked at Rodimus. "Rodimus it's now up to you to lead our people." Optimus said. Rodimus then looked up in shock.

"But Prime I'm not wavy." Rodimus said.

"Nor was I but our people need someone with a pure spark to lead them out of the darkness that is coming." Optimus said. Then he lifted his axe and gave it to Rodimus. "Until that day until all are one."

Then Optimus colour then strated to disappear and the hand that Elita was holding went limp. Everyone went silent gen Elita sobbed on top of Optimus's body. Red Alert then looked at Rodimus.

"What do we do know commander?" Red Alert asked.

"We will finish what Optimus had started and make sure his sacrifice wasn't in vain. Will gave as many Autobots on Omega, Alpha and Sigma then we'll head for Earth." Rodimus said.

"But what about Cybertron?" First Aid asked.

"We'll leave a few Autobots there to hold the remaining Decepticons back then they'll head to Earth as well. Alpha Trion is staying to help and he says that he's got a surprise for the cons once he gets there something that Optimus ordered." Rodimus explained.

Then everyone but Elita left the room. Then Elita head footsteps she looked around to see Vector Prime coming towards her.

"I'm sorry for your lose." Vector Prime said.

"Sorry doesn't bring him back." Elita said bitterly. "You know for just one moment I thought I could put my old Decepticons life away but now I'm not so sure."

"I'm true sorry but revenge won't bring him back but I know something that might." Vector Prime said.

Elita then looked up in shock.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with Galvatron<em>

Galvatron was sitting on his throne on his new flag ship. Outside the bridge he could clearly see his armada flying towards Earth.

"Ah to final sit on my throne again it's refreshing." Galvatron said.

"My lord my I ask why we left The Core?" Shockwave asked.

"I have more use for the Dark Energon without destroying Cybertron. Also without their leader nothing is stopping me for conquering the Earth and using it to transport our forces to take control of other planets in that sector." Galvatron said.

"My lord Soundwave has made contact." Cyclonus said.

"Put him through." Galvatron ordered. Cyclonus pressed a button and a picture of Soundwave showed up on the screen. "A Soundwave how's our little project coming along?" Galvatron asked.

"The Constructicons are thirty three per cent from completion. Once it's systems are operational nothing will stop it." Soundwave said.

"Very good but Soundwave be advised the Autobots will start attack you before we arrive." Galvatron said.

"Understood my lord Soundwave over and out." Soundwave said. Then the screen went black.

"With Optimus Prime out of the picture nothing can stop me for ruling the galaxy hahaha." Galvatron laughed.


	13. One Will Rise One Will Fall part 2

_Inside Sigma Supreme_

Rodimus was on the bridge holding Optimus's axe. He was looking out of the window to see them heading to the Spacebridge Nexus.

"So Rod who does it fill being the new leader of the Autobots?" Hotshot asked.

"To be honest I fill horrible. Optimus is gone and now Galvatron is invading Earth and I don't know what to do." Rodimus said punching a wall.

"Well first you could stop punching me." Sigma said.

"Sorry Sigma I just fill like I won't become the leader Optimus was." Rodimus said.

"You know Optimus felt like that a hundred times when he took over from Ultra Magnus." Elita said walking into the room.

"But he looked so calm." Rodimus said.

"That was an act but deep down he was afraid that he would fail to lead the Autobots. Look I know you're not the mech he was." Elita said.

"Yeah who is?" Rodimus said.

Elita then crossed her arms and signed. "Not my point the point is that all the Autobot are looking up to you now and I think it would be best if you put a brave face on your faceplate." Elita said. Elita then unfolded her arm and looked at Rodimus. "But that not why I'm here Vector Prime says there's a way to bring Optimus back."

"What I know the Allspark brought him back online so do you think that will happen again?" Rodimus asked.

"I afraid no one gets that luck twice." Vector Prime said entering the room.

"Then how?" Hotshot asked.

"The Matrix of Leadership may have the power to bring him back from the well." Vector Prime said.

"You said when we were in The Core that you've found it." Rodimus said remembering.

"Indeed and would luck would have it we are going to the planet where it resides." Vector Prime said.

"You being that the Matrix of Leadership has been on Earth for billons of stellar cycles." Rodimus said in shock.

"No not billons thousands it lays on what the humans call England in the middle of circle of stones." Vector Prime said.

"Stonehenge!" A voice said.

They all looked down to see Sari had just entered the room. "Sari you know of this place?" Elita asked.

"I've never been there but I've seen pictures of it from my tutor-bot. It was created between the year three thousand BC to too two thousand BC." Sari said.

"What do you know about this Stonehenge?" Elita asked.

"Only that it was built by the cavemen and is perfectly aligned to the sun." Sari said.

"What do you mean that it's perfectly aligned to the sun?" Rodimus asked.

"Well during the raise of the sun of the summer solstice which is Earth's brightest day it rises over a stone called The Heel Stone and shines directly through across The Allar Stone and out through the large stone arch on a certain time of the summer solstice." Sari explained.

"But what was it built for?" Hotshot asked.

"That's the thing we don't know it's one of Earth's great mysteries." Sari said.

"Mystery or not we've got to check it out if Galvatron finds out about this he may get his servos on the Matrix." Vector Prime said.

"Agreed then we'll take Optimus's body to Earth in case you find it. You can take Sky Lynx along with Goldbug, Elita, Sari and Optimus's body to this Stonehenge while we keep the Decepticons busy." Rodimus said to Vector Prime.

"Why do they have to go?" Hotshot asked.

"Because Sari knows more about Stonehenge then any of us they will need the best scientist we've got which is Elita and Goldbug will come along for backup." Rodimus said.

"You know for someone who says that he can't lead you just made a more that Optimus would have done." Elita said.

"Well maybe I could be the leader Optimus was but I still think that we need him." Rodimus said.

* * *

><p><em>A few moments later on Earth<em>

Rodimus was looking at all the Autobots that were standing in front of him. There was his old team and Optimus's old team, Sari, Elita, Jazz, Ironfist, Wreck-Gar, The Jet Twins, Blaster and his animal pets, Blurr, Vector Prime, The Dinobots, The Build Team, The Protectobots, The Aerialbots, The Technobots The Maximals, Sky Lynx and at the very back The Supremes. Also there were a few Autobot troopers.

"First for those who haven't heard yet Optimus Prime is offline. He went down taking down The Fallen and made me leader of the Autobots. I know that some of you believe that I'm not wavy I agree with you but I promise I will do whatever it takes to bring Galvatron." Rodimus said.

"And who ever said that you were not wavy because I sure that I didn't." Ironhide said.

"I trusted Optimus and if he made you leader then I'll trust his judgment. " Ratchet said.

"We've with you too." A voice said. Everyone looked around to see human shoulders wearing a white triangle with bull skull and above the skull was letters in capitals making the word NEST walking towards them lead by an African American man with black hair. "I'm Colonel William Lennox of NEST we are ordered by The UN to take down the Decepticons once and for all."

"The UN?" Rodimus asked confused.

"The United Nations think of it as the Autobot high council only with humans." Sari said.

"I appreciate the help Colonel but this is not your fight." Rodimus said.

"Last time I check their on our planet and trying to enslave us so call me crazy but I think it is our fight." Another African American solider said.

"Please excuse Sergeant Epps he just likes shooting the enemy." Colonel Lennox said.

"My kind of human." Ironhide said.

"In that case Colonel Lennox welcome aboard." Rodimus said.

"Any chance you could tell us the Decepticons weak spots because I don't think that our weapons will make a dent against those tin cans?" Sergeant Epps asked.

"Cybertronians main weak shots are our joints and optics." Rodimus said. Then he turned back to face everyone. "Okay here's the plan Sky Lynx, Elita, Sari, Goldbug and Vector Prime you have your objective. Ratchet, Red Alert, The Protectobots, The Technobots as Computron and Blaster along with his animal will stay here to deal with communications, to help the one who is injured and to give out any battle advice. The Aerialbots and The Jet Twins will provide cover for The Supremes. The humans will stay in the city just in case the Decepticons break through our defences and use the building to surprise them everyone else with me."

With that they all went to their positions Rodimus went over to the Autobots going with Sky Lynx. Elita saw him coming and went to meet him.

"So how long do you think you can hold up?" Elita asked.

"I don't know but we'll buy as much time for you as possible. Now I think your team should get going before Decepticons because they'll show up in a few cycles." Rodimus said.

"Good luck then commander." Elita said.

With that she hopped in to Sky Lynx who took off a few seconds later. A few moments later Rodimus was standing in front of the all the Autobots he had assembled looking towards at Trypticon base. Then Sliverbolt in his jet mode flew down and transformed and landed next to Rodimus.

"Galvatron is coming with numbers and weapons far greater than our own." Sliverbolt said.

"Me Grimlock say numbers don't win a battle." Grimlock said.

"No but I bet they help." Rodimus said.

Then they saw Decepticon ships coming out of the sky and out of them came hundreds of Decepticons flying towards Trypticon. They then saw Galvatron in his jet mode flying out of the flag ship with his top lieutenants. Once he landed on Trypticon he looked at Cyclones.

"I have no interest in prisoners destroy them all." Galvatron ordered.

Cyclones then transformed and fly away followed my hundreds of Decepticons flying towards the Autobots with others driving into the lake.

"Slivebolt you know what to do." Rodimus said.

Sliverbolt nodded and transformed followed by the other The Aerialbots, The Jet Twins and The Supremes. They flow towards the flying Decepticons and opened fired at them. Soon there was a battle in the sky.

"Rodimus this is Computron I've got word that the humans are sending their flyers to assist you they should be with you in a few nanoclick." Computron said.

"Do the humans know who's on whose side?" Rodimus asked.

"I've already sent a picture of the Decepticon symbol and told them to shot the ones wearing it." Computron said.

Then he looked up and saw tons of human aircraft flying over him firing bullets and missiles at the Decepticon flyers. Then Decepticons began jumping out of the water.

"Computron I'll have to call you back. Autobots fire at will." Rodimus said.

Autobot began firing at them while The Dinobots and The Maximals fought hand to hand.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile on Cybertron<em>

The Autobots had managed to push the Decepticons back away from Iacon but they were still having problems.

"We've managed to. Pow! Push those Deceptrcreeps back. Now what?" Warpath asked.

"Now we need to help Rodimus with the defence of Earth." Alpha Trion said.

"We've managed to modify The Metroplex as were Optimus Prime's orders. But adjusting the Spacebridge Nexus to transport The Metroplex is risky if we had a few more cycles-." Perceptor was saying.

"The only problem is we don't have a few cycles. Rodimus Prime is fighting on Earth against overwhelming odds." Alpha Trion said.

"Bam! I agree with Alpha Trion we got to get there and. Blamo! Smash those Deceptrcreeps where they stand." Warpath said. Perceptor nodded and pressed a button.

"All Autobots to stations I repeat all Autobots to stations this is not a drill." Perceptor ordered.

Then all the space bridges in the Spacebridge Nexus started to glow. Then beams from each bridge fired out and all of them meet in the centre. Then a beam from the combine beams fired straight at The Metroplex which then disappeared.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile on Earth<em>

Elita, Goldbug, Sari and Vector Prime were inside Sky Lynx in Earth's upper atmosphere.

"Tell me why again we are in Earth's orbit?" Goldbug asked.

"The reason we are in Earth's orbit is because it's fast than flying halfway across the Earth." Elita said.

"Yes even with my great speed we wouldn't get there until the next day." Sky Lynx said.

"Which would mean that we would miss the summer solstice in England." Sari said.

"We are coming into view of England." Sky Lynx said.

Sure enough below them was England Sky Lynx then started to land straight. About ten minutes later they saw Stonehenge. Sky Lynx then landed two hundred yards away from it and Elita, Goldbug, Sari and Vector Prime exited him with Optimus's body flowing in mid-air on a stasis pod and walked towards it.

"It's amazing that primitive humans were able to build this." Elita said looking at Stonehenge.

"If you think this is impressive you should see the pyramids." Sari said.

"Okay now that we are here what do we do?" Goldbug asked.

They all looked at each other with confused looks. Then the sun rose above The Heel Stone and hit one of the rocks in the centre. Elita looked at the rock that the sunrays hit and right at its base she saw an opening that looked some kind of sword could fit in.

"Hey Vector Prime look at this." Elita said.

Vector Prime walked over and saw what Elita was looking at. Then he placed his sword in the opening and it fit. Then the sunrays bounced off the swords and hit the rocks on top of the arches. Then the ground began to shake and the ground around the middle started to sink form what looked like stairs.

"You have to admit those primitive humans are incredible." Goldbug said.

They then started to walk down the stairs and came to what looked like a tomb. On the wall there were pictures of what looked like a star in the middle of a group of humans and above the star were pictures of what looked gods.

"Looking at these pictures I have to guess that The Matrix came down from Earth and showed pictures of transformers to very human on the planet. But to them they looked like gods which would explain why some of your old gods like Thor and Loki look a lot like Solus Prime and Amalgamous Prime." Vector Prime said.

"And then they built Stonehenge as some kind of temple." Elita said.

"Indeed and I think I can see where they kept The Matrix." Vector Prime said pointing.

They looked around and saw The Matrix in the hands of a statue that looked like Prima. Elita then prayed The Matrix out of the statues hands. She then took it to Optimus's body and shoved it in his chest. Then the whole of Optimus's body began to glow and returned to colour. After the light faded Optimus's optics began to open.

"Is this the Well of All Sparks?" Optimus asked.

"No it's Earth." Elita said hugging him.

"Wow talk about déjà vu." Sari said.

"deja whaa?" Goldbug asked.

"It is the experience of thinking that a new situation had occurred before." Sari explained.

"Mind telling me what happened because late thing I remembered I was going offline." Optimus said.

"It's a long story we'll tell you on the way." Elita said.

"Great and now all we have to do is fly back to Detroit hoping that the Decepticons haven't taken down Rodimus and hoping that once we get there we can find a way to take down half of the Decepticon army." Goldbug said.

"Pretty much. Now let's get going Rodimus needs us." Elita said.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with Rodimus<em>

Rodimus and his friends were beating the Decepticons back. Every combiner's had combined and fighting with the exception of Computron and Devastator. But Rodimus couldn't ignore the fallen Autobots and human air craft surrounding them.

"There's something I don't get." Ironhide said firing his turrets at on coming Decepticon troopers.

"Hey what's that?" Rodimus asked firing two arrows at Thundercracker.

"Well Galvatron is just standing there not helping his forcers because last I checked he's the type of bot who likes to get his hands dirty." Ironhide said punching Spittor in the face.

"That thought did cross my processor and I have the feeling he's going to make his move soon." Rodimus said hitting a Decepticon trooper with his bow.

But as the fight continued Galvatron was still standing on Trypticon.

"Soundwave is Trypticon online?" Galvatron ordered over the com-link.

"Affirmative." Soundwave said.

"Then began transformation." Galvatron ordered.

Then the whole Trypticon station began to shake. At the docks Rodimus saw this and saw the station beginning to rise.

"Computron this is Rodimus we've got a big problem." Rodimus said.

"We can see it from here now the success of Autobot victory is five point two per cent." Computron said.

The station had finished transforming and was now what looked like a giant lizard with very sharp teeth and twice the size of Sigma Supreme **(He looks like Trypticon for War of Cybertron)**. On his shoulder Rodimus could see Galvatron looking down on them.

"I'm Trypticon and I'm here to destroy all pathetic Autobots on this puny planet." Trypticon roared.

"Trypticon show them no mercy." Galvatron ordered.

"With pleasure my master." Trypticon said.

Then he started to walk towards them. Rodimus then saw his chest opening and Decepticons flew out like a swarm of angry hornets.

"Rodimus what are your orders?" Hotshot asked using his welding touches to burn Sunstorm.

"Supremes try and hold Trypticon back while we regroup everyone else retreat to the city." Rodimus ordered.

With that all the Autobots left transformed and drove away. The Autobot combiners separated and followed Rodimus. The Supremes flew towards Trypticon who opened fired on them.

"You think you can defeat me then you will go offline trying." Trypticon said swatting Alpha away.

Sigma flew into the air and landed on Trypticon's back and started to pond him. But slots in Trypticon's back slid opened to revile a pair of cannons that shot him back. Omega fired everything he had but his blasts were not effective unlike Trypticon's fired two lasers in his chest that sent Omega to crash into the city.

Meanwhile with Rodimus he and all the Autobots were driving in-between the building to lose the Decepticons that were following them. While the flying Autobots were flying past skyscrapers and acrobatics to lose the flying Decepticons chasing them.

"Rodimus this is Elita we've got The Matrix and Optimus is back online we are now flying back to Detroit." Elita said over the com-link.

"Not a good idea Elita there is transformer the size of The Metroplex chasing us." Rodimus said.

"I don't care I'm didn't flew halfway across the planet to get Optimus back online just for you to say we can't land." Elita said.

"No Elita fly away from Earth there is no way we can win this fight. If Galvatron gets his servos on it who knows what will happen." Rodimus said.

"You're a bit late for that because we are just about a cycle away." Goldbug said.

"Rodimus there is still a chance we can win this trust me." Optimus said.

"Alright Prime but I still say you should head back to Cybertron." Rodimus said.

Then there was big bang and Rodimus found himself thrown off the road. Rodimus quickly transformed and landed on his feet. He looked around to see Galvatron in his jet mode flying towards him. Galvatron then transformed to his robot mode and landed in front of Rodimus.

"So your Optimus replacement I'm not impressed." Galvatron said.

"The name is Rodimus Prime and I expected you to be taller." Rodimus said pulling Optimus's axe.

"Amusing and I see Optimus gave you The Axe of Prima." Galvatron said pulling The Fallen's mace out.

"At least I'd proved my wreath unlike you who stole The Mace of The Fallen and betrayed his mentor." Rodimus said.

"Energon under the bridge." Galvatron said.

"I take it you used Dark Energon to bring you station to life." Rodimus said.

"Indeed but I had to make a few adjustments. Now back to the matter at hand I know the Allspark is at Autobot Earth team base and I know where the base is thanks to Soundwave and the only thing to stop me is you." Galvatron said.

"In that case what are we waiting for?" Rodimus asked then he swung his axe at Galvatron.

But Galvatron easily blocked it with his mace and kicked Rodimus away.

"You don't know how to use that axe so I would stick to what you Autobots do best and that's going offline." Galvatron said.

Rodimus couldn't help but to agree with Galvatron he was right he doesn't know how to use The Axe of Prima. So he put the axe back and pulled out his bow and pointed it at Galvatron and fired two arrows at him. But Galvatron used his mace to knock the arrows away then he fired purple lighten at Rodimus sending him through a building and in front of Team Earth's base.

"So in the end we reach this place." Galvatron said walking towards the base.

But then a giant foot hit Galvatron straight into the ground. Rodimus looked up to see Computron standing in front of him. But then two blasts shot straight through Computron's foot causing him to lift it and hold it in pain. Galvatron got up and looked at Computron.

"Bravely is commended but foolish your chances of victory will be no different than anyone who stood in my way." Galvatron said.

"Calculating probability of Galvatron's victory against Computron thirty four point three five per cent." Computron said.

"Never tell me the odds." Galvatron said aiming one of his fusion cannons at Computron.

Then he fired it at Computron's chest coursing him to suppurate leaving all five Technobots on the ground unconscious. Galvatron then walked into the Autobot base a few moments past and Galvatron walked back out looking very angry and grabbed Rodimus by the neck.

"Where's the Allspark?" Galvatron said giving him angry glare.

"Don't you know after Sentinel Prime betrayal Optimus ordered that the Allspark should stay on Cybertron." Rodimus said.

"Well at least I can take you offline I find it fun first Ultra Magnus then Optimus Prime now you it's a shame that you Autobots go offline so easily." Galvatron said aim on of his fusion cannons at Rodimus's chest.

"Master this is Soundwave." Soundwave said over the com-link.

"Soundwave you better have a good reason to interrupt this moment." Galvatron said.

"My lord an unknown Autobot shuttle is heading your way." Soundwave said.

"Like I care Soundwave so unless it is something important don't interrupt me again." Galvatron said.

"But my lord the energy signature of Optimus Prime is on that shuttle only twice as strong." Soundwave said.

"What but that's impossibly I his wounds were beyond repair." Galvatron said letting go of Rodimus. Then Sky Lynx flew down and Optimus in his powermaster suit jumped down and landed in front of Galvatron.

"I've got news for you nothing is impossible as long as you believe it is." Optimus said.

"Yes and you have a habit if doing the impossible." Galvatron said as he was talking Rodimus was crawling away unnoticed. "But I must know how did you come back online."

"That my little secret." Optimus said.

"It doesn't matter I will soon put things right." Galvatron said pulling his mace out.

"Optimus catch." Rodimus said throwing The Axe of Prima towards him. Optimus caught it and looked at Galvatron then they both charged at each other with their weapons held high.

Meanwhile the other Autobots were still driving around the city with the Decepticons right behind them.

"What are we going to do?" Bulkhead asked.

"Autobots this is Colonel Lennox get the Decepticons to downtown." Colonel Lennox said over the radio.

"What can a bench of humans do against the Decepticons?" Slingshot asked.

"If you've got any better ideas my orbital circuits are a go." Slivebolt said. Slivebolt looked around to see Trypticon entering the city. "Aerialbots we've got to hold back Trypticon."

"Are you kidding you saw what that thing did to The Supremes." Skydive said.

"But we might be small enough to avoid it weapons and to find a weak shot." Sliverbolt said.

"We'll have to fight it sooner or later." Fireflight said.

Then all the Aerialbots turned around and flew towards Trypticon.

"Alright Aerialbots separate to confuse him and give him everything you've got." Sliverbolt ordered.

Meanwhile on the ground had just driven into downtown.

"Alright everyone separate." Ironhide said.

They then all drove into different directions all the Decepticons then transformed.

"Stay together they want us to spread ourselves so they can pick us off one at a time." Lugnut said.

"ZESE PUNY AUTOBOTS ARE A JOKE I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL I CAN CRASH ZEM." Blitzwing said.

"The Autobots will defeat us." Ramjet said.

But unknown to the Decepticons the NEST team were inside the buildings with sniper rifles.

"Alright snipers aim for their eye and make the shots count." Colonel Lennox said over the radio then he started to aim his own sniper rifle. "Fire in three two one."

They all fired their shots and half of the Decepticons found themselves blind and holding their hand to their faces.

"Argh my optics." A Decepticon trooper said falling to the ground in pain.

"I can't see." Another one said.

"There must be humans in the building shooting at us. Blast the buildings." Lugnut ordered.

But then before the Decepticons could fire the Autobots opened fired shooting the blind ones first. This caught the remaining Decepticons off guards as they found themselves surrounded. Blackout was about to slam his feet into the ground but Bulkhead and Grimlock rammed him into a building and put a pair if stasis cuffs one him. The remaining Starscream clones were about to take off but Jetfire and Jetstorm combined into Safeguard and created a fire and wind tornedo pushing them back towards the ground. The Decepticon were about to combined but then Sky Lynx landed in the middle of them causing them to separate far apart from each other and before they could combined again Blurr zoomed by and planted stasis cuffs on them.

"Give up its over." Ironhide said aiming his turrets at them.

"It will be never over as long Galvatron is online." Lugnut said then his arm changed so he could use his P.O.K.E attack.

But before he could slam his arm into the ground Goldbug zoomed out of nowhere and took his mode.

"Looking for something?" Goldbug said showing Lugnut his mode.

But then Waspinator rammed into him and they both crashed into a building.

"Bumble-bot is going to pay for what he did to Wazzzpinator. Then Wazzzpinator will make Zzzpider-bot pay." Waspinator said.

"Sorry but Spider-bot isn't Spider-bot anymore." A voice said. Then Waspinator felt someone hitting his back. Then he fell to the ground and right behind him stood Elita. "Once we've finished we'll try to get him back to normal or at least as normal as he can get."

"Hey he's not the bad guy here Shockwave is." Goldbug said.

"I hope Optimus is alright though." Elita said in a worried voice.

Meanwhile both Optimus and Galvatron were still fighting. Optimus then fired a beam of bright light at Galvatron. But Galvatron dodged and slammed his mace into the ground sending a shockwave of dark light towards it this coursed a explosion when the dust cleared Galvatron looked up to see Optimus floating in the air he then followed him.

"I've got to help Optimus." Rodimus said to himself.

"I'm afraid you've got other problems." A voice said. Rodimus looked around to find Cyclones standing behind him. "I you want to get to my master you'll have to go through me." Cyclones said pulling out his swords.

"Fine by me." Rodimus said pulling out his bow.

Rodimus then fired two arrows at Cyclones who used his swords to cut through them. Cyclones then jumped into the air and slammed his swords into the ground sending waves of black light towards him. Rodimus jumped out of the way and did a flying jump kick knocking Cyclones back.

"Not bad boy but you still don't stand a chance even if you defeat me there is no way that any of your Autobots can defeat Trypticon." Cyclones said charging with his swords.

"That the problem with Decepticons you always underestimate your opponents." Rodimus said blocking Cyclones with his bow.

Rodimus then leg sweep Cyclones causing him to topple over. Then he aimed his bow at Cyclones aiming two arrows at him.

"What are you waiting for do it?" Cyclones said. Rodimus then fired but the aims went either side of Cyclones's head. "What are you going finish me?"

"No you're not worth it." Rodimus said walking away.

"Don't you walk away from me?" Cyclones said angry as he got up.

Cyclones then throw one of his swords at Rodimus. But Rodimus ducked at the sword sliced through a cable which was holding a bunch of steel girders which was right on top of Cyclones. Cyclones looked up just in time to see them landing on top of him. Rodimus quickly moved a few girders to find Cyclones without colour.

"You did this to yourself." Rodimus said.

Meanwhile in the air Optimus and Galvatron were still fighting. They both charged at each other and there weapons clashed and they looked at each other face to face.

"You can't win Trypticon will crash everything in his sight and not even your Supremes can defeat him." Galvatron said.

"Good thing our spies told me what you were plan and became prepared." Optimus said. Then there was a bright light shining above the city and The Metroplex appeared.

"What in the name of the Allspark have you done?" Galvatron said.

"I simply took some data from your data-pad." Optimus said. He then activated his com-link. "Blaster are you in position?"

"Ten for my man Swoop fly me up there as soon as The Metroplex appeared." Blaster said.

"Then begin transformation." Optimus ordered.

"You heared the bot let's get this cat online." Blaster said. Then The Metroplex began to transform. Galvatron looked up in shock as he saw The Metroplex being to transform.

"But how did get it to transform I used Dark Energon and the only other thing that can create life is the-." Galvatron was saying until he remembered what Rodimus had said to him.

"That's right I used the Allspark to being The Metroplex to life." Optimus said.

Once The Metroplex finished its transformation it landed on the ground. It was a head tall than Trypticon but unlike Trypticon it was an oversized Dinobot it looked like mech with tons of cannons on his shoulders **(He'll look like Metroplex in transformers fall of cybertron)**.

"Who are you?" Trypticon asked.

"I'm Metroplex and I am here to take you down." Metroplex said charging straight at Trypticon.

"Hey Aerialbots if your still online I suggest you move it or lose it?" Blaster said over the com-link.

"You hear the bot Aerialbots let move." Sliverbolt said.

They got out of the way just before Metroplex rammed into Trypticon. They then both entered the lake and started to bawl. Trypticon tried hitting Metroplex with his claws but Metroplex blocked it and kicked him in the chested. Trypticon then fired his cannons as did Metroplex their blast clashed and neither one showed any weakness. Metroplex then stopped and moved out of the way to dodge Trypticon's blast then he fired again and the blast went straight through Trypticon's chest. Trypticon tried to get up but Metroplex ran up to him and started to punch him into the ground and quickly Trypticon's body started to lose colour. Then Autobots came out from Metroplex and landed on the remains of Trypticon looking for survives.

High in the air both Optimus and Galvatron had seen everything. Galvatron was looking at the remains of Trypticon think that all his work and just been torn apart in front of his optics.

"Give it up Galvatron your army has fallen your secret weapon has been crushed you've got nothing left." Optimus said.

"How can this be Cyclones told me everything and I still lost to you." Galvatron said squeezing his wrists.

"That because there are many possible futures and Cyclones only knew what he saw." A voice said. They both looked to see Vector Prime floating in mid-air.

"You knew this was going to happen." Galvatron said angrily.

"This was a possible outcome but you only have yourself to blame." Vector Prime said. Galvatron then looked straight at Optimus with his optics full of rage.

"Well at least I get the satisfaction of destroying you Optimus Prime." Galvatron said flying towards him ready to hit him with his mace.

"Haven't we been down this road before?" Optimus joked.

Optimus then fly towards Galvatron with his axe held high. Once they meet Galvatron swung his mace at Optimus. But Optimus's axe sliced right through it and stuck Galvatron in the chest. This coursed Galvatron's optics to widen as he saw himself losing his colour.

"No this can't be I was supposed to bring a new age on Cybertron." Galvatron said just before he lost all his colour.

Then his body was split apart from the chest down and fell into the lake. Both Optimus and Vector Prime landed on the ground where all the other Autobots and Humans were waiting. Once his feet touched the ground Elita tackled him and kissed him. Once Elita pulled away from Optimus he looked at everyone standing in front of him.

"Let this mark the end of the Cybertronian war as we match forward to a new age through peace and happiness. The war was won by loyalty and sacrifice we honour those who fought beside us those who no longer with us. But thanks to those who believe in freedom and peace we can start a New Golden Age. Till All Are One." Optimus said.

"Til All Are One." Everyone cheered.


End file.
